Chipmunks Misadventure!
by Pontiac56
Summary: An alternate ending to the Chipmunks Adventure. What if the Chimpunks and Chipettes hadn't made such a successful escape from the natives? Please note that this story was previously written by Vilsy however, she has given me permission to finish it.
1. Chapter 1

**"The Chipmunks Misadventure"**

A Fan Fic by Vilsy and Pontiac56 based on an alternate take on "The Chipmunk Adventure" film.

Disclaimer: I make no claim to the characters, themes, songs, anything, relating to the Chipmunks & Chipettes, etc. It is all property of Ross Bagdasarian Jr. & Janice Karman. This is just a fan writing created with no harmful or commercial intentions.

Summary: If you are familiar with the events of "The Chipmunk Adventure" you'll remember the Chipmunks' and Chipettes' narrow escape from tribal sacrifice… which I'm assuming from the course plotted on their map was somewhere in Africa… please correct me if I'm wrong. What if they hadn't made such a clean getaway?

Hi guys for anyone reading this, Vilsy as some of you may know, wrote the first two chapters for this story. However she didn't finish it and for some time it has been left with only two chapters. I spoke with Vilsy and she has given me permission to complete the story, so for those of you who read this story and wanted an ending, now you will have one. This is my first fan fic, however I do like proper reviews so if anyone does have any criticism, please feel free to share it with me so I can improve on my writing. Anyway, starting from chapter three is where I have begun writing, so enjoy.

**Wooly Bully Gone Wrong**

The Wooly Bully wasn't working out. Normally a well-timed song was more than enough to escape the jaws of danger, but in this case, the jaws were getting ever closer. The three Chipmunks were securely fastened to wooden stakes and were dangling precariously over a basin of hungry crocodiles. It hardly seemed the time to be taking music requests. Simon and Theodore didn't know what Alvin was on to by belting out a song for their captors, but fear and desperation can convince anyone to do strange things, so they followed their brother's lead without question.

Although he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, the tribe's chief was still hell bent on sacrificing the Prince of Plenty to the crocodiles even as he flopped around like a dancing buffoon. Alvin's heart was racing faster than it ever had before as he focused on spouting the meaningless lyrics; his eyes were affixed to the flames spreading down the unraveling ropes. His plan hadn't worked. He couldn't use his charm and ingenuity to sway others to his will this time. They would never see Dave again. He and his brothers were going to die, half naked, strapped to wooden stakes. And it was entirely his fault.

But they didn't stop singing. The last secure rope snapped and burned, and the platform plummeted. Alvin let out a soul-shattering scream as his whole adolescent life flashed before his eyes.

Then the impossible happened. They were saved. The three brothers cast their terrified eyes skyward to see the familiar, and never more welcomed outline of a hot air balloon. The Chipettes had come to their rescue. Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette had expertly lassoed the wooden stakes with a rope confiscated from the Arabian Desert. The Chipettes struggled to haul the boys to safety, but the chief wasn't pleased with the turn of events. In a reckless effort to hinder their getaway, he leapt off the rock ledge onto the platform the Chipmunks were fastened to. The impact and added weight was more than the platform could take, and it broke free and continued to plummet to the basin below, chief and all. As they were fished slowly upward from their would-be graves, the boys smiled with joy and relief. The last verse of Wooly Bully never sounded so good.

But their victory would be short lived.

The boys had stopped singing and were squirming violently in their confines. They were safe from the crocodiles, but the natives below had become quite restless now that their sacrifices were escaping. The chief had miraculously recovered from his fall into the crocodile pit, and had climbed back up to the rock ledge where the other villages had taken up their weapons. Theodore let out a pitiful whine as a spear went whizzing past them at an impressive velocity.

"Boys!" came three feminine voices from above.

"Get us off of here, please!" Simon's quaking voice responded as he tried to free his own hands by grinding his wrists together.

"Hold on!" Eleanor cried out, leaning dangerously far over the side to get a better look at the Chipmunks' situation. "Whoa!" she squeaked as another spear hurtled past the basket of the balloon and knocked her off balance.

Jeanette and Brittany grabbed on to their sister's shoulders and held her up firmly. "Careful Ellie!" Jeanette pleaded.

"Who do those crazy people think they are!" Brittany's angry but frightened voice demanded as she released her sister and stomped over to the back end of the basket. She peered into the distance and narrowed her eyes at the fire lit, rocky outcropping the tribesman were standing on. "I oughtta go back there and give them a piece of my-"

"Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor pleaded, both grabbing onto Brittany's arms and dragging her back to the opposite end of the basket. "We have to get the boys!"

"Right," Brittany nodded, pulling away and leaning over the edge to gaze down at the boys.

"Brittany!" an immediate shout came from below.

"Please, help us!"

Brittany hesitated, and then looked back to her sisters. "They're all tied up! How are we going to get them up here?"

Eleanor stepped forward and looked resolute. "We have to climb down the rope and cut them loose. Then we can all climb back into the balloon." She practically fell onto Jeanette as three more spears jostled the basket. "We have to hurry! Do you still have that knife, Jeanette?"

Jeanette stumbled across the basket and dug through the pile of Chipmunks and Chipette dolls. She nearly tripped on a stray pile of diamonds but she produced the knife carefully into Eleanor's hand. "Here it is!"

"Wait, YOU'RE going down there, Ellie?" Brittany inquired, alarmed.

"Would you rather?" Eleanor replied hotly, moving back to the edge of the basket and surveying the situation again.

"No! Well I don't mean no... I... I... I don't want you to fall, Ellie!" Brittany suddenly blurted out in a rare display of concern for someone other than herself.

Eleanor had misconstrued Brittany's incredulous attitude as doubt in her ability to climb down a rope, but she was pleasantly surprised when she heard the worry in her sister's voice. "It's OK, Brittany. We have to protect the Chipmunks. You steady the balloon, and Jeanette, please hold the rope. I'll be OK! Let's save them together!"

Jeanette and Brittany suddenly jumped forward and hugged their sister tightly. "Be careful, Eleanor!" they both cried.

Eleanor nodded bravely and let go of her sisters. She delicately placed the knife in her mouth and kicked off her silken shoes before swinging one leg over the edge of the basket.

"What are we going to do? Yaaaah!" Theodore cried as yet another swarm of spears darted past and just barely grazed the fabric of his Prince of Plenty garb. "I want Dave!" he bleated, tears beginning to stream from his eyes.

"It's OK, Theodore!" Simon yelled desperately, watching as Eleanor began to precariously descend the rope. "Just be VERY still. Eleanor is coming down!"

"E-Eleanor?"

"Be careful, Eleanor!" Alvin shouted as the Chipette nearly lost her grip.

"No Ellie!" Theodore begged, trying to break out of his bindings despite Simon's instructions not to move. "Don't come down here, you'll fall!"

The Chipette ignored Theodore's pleas and crawled down to the base of the rope they'd lassoed around the stakes. With superior amounts of care, she took the knife out of her mouth and reached as far as she could behind Simon's back. "Please don't move an inch, Simon!" she advised, trying to hold steady as the balloon swayed under the spear attack. Simon pulled his wrists as far apart as he could within the ropes that held them together. Eleanor gently but quickly began sawing at them with the blade. Alvin and Theodore watched intently, not moving a muscle or breathing a breath. Finally, Simon's hands snapped free. "Yes!" Eleanor cried triumphantly. "Here Simon, take the knife and cut your legs free- Whoaaa!"

They all received a sharp jolt and Simon clung to the wooden stake with one arm and tried to steady himself. The knife suddenly slipped from Eleanor's fingers and fell down towards the earth. Simon reached out his newly-freed hand and caught it by the handle expertly. He heaved a sigh of relief, but only enjoyed it for a second.

"Why are we going down?" Alvin spat anxiously, looking up towards the foundering balloon.

Back up in the basket, Brittany and Jeanette were frantic. "We're hit, Brittany!" Jeanette cried, pointing to a spear lodged into the fabric of the balloon above.

Brittany wasted no time and yanked on the chain with all her might to release more hot air into the balloon. "Hold onto that rope, Jeanette! Get Ellie and the boys up here!"

The balloon stayed level and drifted more quickly through the treetops, but it was a bumpy ride as air continued to force its way out through the puncture hole caused by the spear. The yelling of the tribe and "whoosh" of spears had nearly disappeared behind them, but a soft hissing sound was growing louder both above and below them. Jeanette was bearing her weight down on the rope which was also being held tight by the weight of their travel trunks. "Eleanor! Please hurry!" she cried down.

Eleanor was clinging helplessly to the rope which hung like a strained pendulum ready to snap under the combined weight of her, the boys, and the heavy logs they were bound to. She could do nothing more but spot Simon as he tried to cut away the bindings on his feet. "Hold my hand, Simon! I can pull you up!" Simon reached up as best he could and grabbed Eleanor's wrist as one of his feet snapped free.

"Come on guys!" Alvin begged with a wavering voice. "You can do it!"

His encouragement was cut short when the balloon quickly began to descend again. Everyone cried out in shock and fear as they entered the canopy of the jungle, the vegetation whipping at their bare skin and pulling at the rope.

"No no no!" Brittany cried, pulling so hard on the chain that it threatened to break.

"Brittany! Be careful!" Jeanette pleaded as she clung desperately to the rope.

"This stupid thing won't go back up!" Brittany growled as both hissing noises grew almost deafening.

"Brittany! We're going to crash! We're going to crash into the-"

"River!" Simon was yelling as he clung tightly to Eleanor. "Climb back up, Eleanor!" he instructed with a push to her behind.

"No! I won't leave you boys!" she screamed as the hissing flow of the dark water became visible below. "Give me the knife, Simon! We have to help Alvin and Theodore!"

Theodore was crying at the top of his lungs and Alvin looked as though he was trying to dislocate his shoulders.

"Go Eleanor! I'll get my brothers! Go up NOW!" Simon commanded, giving Eleanor another forceful push as he disconnected himself from her and climbed atop the stake Alvin was tied to. He leaned down and aimed the knife at his brother's wrists. "DON'T move, Alvin!"

"We're going to die!" Theodore squeaked as the water met his feet and slowly began to consume his legs.

"Brittany! Please take the balloon UP!" Eleanor screamed up towards the balloon.

"We've been hit!" Jeanette called back in explanation. "The balloon is losing air!"

"Theodore! Alvin! Hold your breath!" Simon insisted as he watched his brothers gradually sink into the angry river. He too took a deep breath and held onto the knife firmly. The odious hiss of the river converted into the engulfing hum of being submerged in water. Simon strained to open his eyes and struggled to pull himself towards Alvin. A red hat floated past Simon's face and Alvin looked as though he was screaming instead of holding his breath like a smart person who was about to drown would. Simon found Alvin's wrists again and worked quickly to saw away at the ropes around them. The fibers finally gave and he forced his way down to Alvin's feet to repeat the process. Alvin was finally free and Simon pulled him up to the surface. The two of them gasped violently for breath as they clung to each other, and then their eyes grew wide with fear. "Get back down!" Simon yelled, pushing Alvin's head back under the surface as the balloon and basket came crashing down into the water.

It forced the boys several feet deeper beneath the water and the impact knocked Alvin a bit dazed. Simon let go of his brother for a moment to hang onto his glasses and look for Theodore. He made out a blurry mass of teal-colored clothing several yards away and swam toward it. Eleanor had jumped in and was trying to tear away at Theodore's ropes with her bare hands. Simon came to her aid and began cutting Theodore free.

Brittany and Jeanette had fallen onto their backsides when the basket hit the rushing water. Jeanette scrambled to her feet and helped her sister stand. "Brittany, are you OK?"

"Forget me! What about the boys and Ellie?" Brittany cried, looking over into the river.

Jeanette grabbed the chain from Brittany's hand. "Turn it off, Britt! The balloon is coming down! We don't want it to catch fire!"

Brittany was ignoring her; she was more concerned with finding the boys and their sister. "I see Simon and Eleanor! And they've got Theodore!" she announced with relief. "But... where's Alvin...?" While she moved around the side of the basket looking for Alvin, Jeanette suddenly grabbed her and held her head down. A moment later, the balloon fell over top of them like a pink circus tent. "Alvin!" Brittany cried out, wading her way around under the fabric.

"Brittany! Follow my voice!" Jeanette pleaded as she too groped around in the darkness and hot, heavy air that had suddenly engulfed them.

"I didn't see Alvin!" Brittany bellowed, tripping over canvas and the pile of dolls.

Jeanette finally felt her sister's arm with her fingertips and grabbed ahold. "We'll find Alvin! Let's move over to the light there! We have to get out from under here!"

The two of them clawed their way to the small porthole of light which turned out to be the gaping wound inflicted by the spear head. They carefully pushed the weapon out of their way and tried to squeeze through. Brittany could barely fit her nose through it. "I can't fit!"

"We'll have to tear it open!" Jeanette suggested, nudging Brittany out of the way.

"Tear it? And ruin the balloon more than it already is?" Brittany huffed in disbelief.

"Do you want to get out of here and save the others or not?" Jeanette cried in an uncharacteristically loud and demanding voice.

"R-right!" Brittany peeped, turning back to the hole and slipping her hands through. Jeanette followed suit and together they ripped the opening large enough for one of them to fit through.

Once on the outside, they balanced dangerously on the edge of the basket. They held tightly to one another as they searched the water for their siblings. "There!" Jeanette cried, pointing to a mass of terrified chipmunks huddled together and tangled in the balloon canvas.

Brittany's panicked when she counted only three. "Where's Alvin?" she called out.

Simon was about to reply when he realized Alvin wasn't among them. He looked to Eleanor and Theodore who were clinging to him on either side, expecting his other brother to be right there with them. "Alvin!" he yelled out suddenly, searching the black water for any sign of him. "ALVIN!"

"Alvin!" Theodore cried out, batting at the water with his hand as if to move it out of the way to search for his brother.

"Get up on the balloon," Simon instructed, pushing Theodore and Eleanor towards Brittany and Jeanette. The two Chipettes held their hands out for the two and struggled to pull them to safety. Or at least what they hoped was safety.

After pulling Theodore onto the canvas-covered basket, Brittany crouched down and slipped into the dark, cold water with a startled yelp. "Brittany, what are you doing? Get back in there!" Simon yelled, grasping the balloon's canvas and dragging himself towards the Chipette.

"I'm going to find Alvin!" she replied firmly and tried to swim in any direction, but failed miserably. She cried out as the water current pinned her to the side of the basket.

"Brittany be careful! The current is getting faster!" Simon paused for a moment, calculating in his head the possible causes for a river to be flowing so quickly. "Everybody! Get down into the basket! Get under the balloon! Hurry!"

"No way! We have to get Alvin!"

Simon couldn't argue this logic, but he was determined to get Brittany to safety. "You have to get in now! I'll get Alvin!" He pulled himself over to Brittany and slid his arms around her waist, trying to hoist her back up towards her sisters' outstretched arms, but he hadn't the leverage to budge her.

"Get your hands off me, Simon! I have to find Alvin!" she screamed, but her voice was drowned out by the deafening hiss of an approaching waterfall.

At a loss for what to do, Simon held on tightly to Brittany with one arm and grasped onto the balloon with the other hand. He looked around desperately for Alvin, praying his brother had made it to shore or was somehow otherwise safe. Brittany kicked and screamed in his embrace but he refused to let her go. He made his best effort to cradle them in the fabric of the balloon, hoping that it would be enough to shield them from whatever laid ahead. The girls and Theodore above all reached down to help, but Simon was paralyzed with fear. Jeanette pulled back for a moment and looked behind them, now coming to understand why the hissing had become so painfully loud. "Oh no..." was all she was able to whimper before she grabbed Eleanor and Theodore and pushed them under the blanket-like balloon canvas.

"The-the basket is flooding, Jeanette!" Eleanor wheezed as she held on to Theodore who was shivering with cold and fright.

"There's a waterfall," Jeanette gasped, giving no further explanation before turning back to Brittany and Simon. "Simon! Grab my hand! I'll pull you in! Simon!"

Simon seemed not to hear here, but Jeanette didn't give up. She leaned down as far as she could and reached tenaciously for Simon's hand.

The rapids dragged the downed balloon and its terrified passengers towards the raging waterfall. The basket disappeared over the edge into the dark mist, and if any of them screamed, the sound was lost to the roar of the merciless water as they plummeted to the depths below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Waterlogged**

Dawn was slowly approaching and the jungle hummed with life. In contrast to the river above, the body of water below was calm and slow flowing. The balloon lay motionless in the middle of it, waterlogged and lodged firmly in the mud just off the bank of the much more peaceful river below the falls.

Through some miracle, the velocity of their fall had forced air to fill the limp balloon again, which eased their fall just enough to allow Jeanette to reach Simon and Brittany, who seemed much more keen to climb back into the basket. Their landing had been rough but they were alive.

The balloon canvas had covered them once again like a humongous, overbearing blanket. Simon was the first to come to his senses and he groaned as he tried to lift himself up from his laying position at the bottom of the basket. He gasped as he realized water was filling the space once again and was coming dangerously high enough to engulf anyone who was still lying down. "Wake up," he managed in a cracking voice, reaching out to feel for his brother and his friends. Jeanette and Theodore stirred and let out similarly agonizing groans before they pulled themselves up to a sitting position.

"Oh..." Jeanette sighed, shivering and rubbing her arms when she finally came to and realized their situation. It was pitch black, cold, and very wet, but the sound of Simon's voice was a comfort. "Is everyone all right?"

Simon went to work trying to push the balloon off from the top of the basket to shed light on their situation and also to free them from their watery prison. Jeanette stood up and came to his aid. Theodore sat half consciously against the side of the basket, afraid to move or speak. Simon and Jeanette finally heaved the weight of the canvas off and over the container. It was enough to create an opening for them to peer out. The two of them cried out in shock as Brittany suddenly, seeming out of nowhere, catapulted out of the basket and splashed down into the river. Like a bat out of heck, she tried desperately to swim to shore.

"Brittany, wait!" Simon yelled indignantly after her, and then touched his face, realizing his glasses weren't there. "Oh no..."

"Here, Simon," Jeanette said quickly, reaching down into the watery basket and fishing out a pair of worn, but otherwise in tact spectacles. She handed them to Simon who let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Jeanette," he nodded as he slipped them back onto his nose. "Let's get out of here." He held his hand out to her and helped her climb over the wall of the basket. "Wait for me. I'm going to get Theodore and Eleanor."

Jeanette plopped down into the cold river with an "oop!" and watched as Brittany struggled to swim to land. "Brittany, stop! Ohhh... Please hurry Simon!"

Simon waded back through the basket and reached down to his brother, picking him up slowly and gently. "Come on, Theodore," Simon coaxed, feeling his brother shake uncontrollably. "You're going to be OK. Everything going to be fine." Simon tried to fill his words with confidence; uncertainty had to take a backseat until he could secure everyone's safety.

"Ellie! Where's Ellie?" Theodore whined, flailing meekly in Simon's grasp as he looked around for his sweetheart.

He was treated to a faint voice in response. "I'm here," Eleanor replied, slowly picking herself up and pushing her way out from the corner of the basket. Her pigtails were soaked and her Egyptian garments barely constituted as clothing anymore, but she was all right.

"Are you hurt, Eleanor?" Simon urged, holding out his other arm to her for support.

"No, I'm OK. What about you two?" she continued, sliding her arm around Simon as he pulled them both towards the side of the basket where Jeanette stood waiting.

"We're a little shaken up but everyone seems all right. We've got to get out of here and find Alvin."

Without further discussion, Simon aided Eleanor and Theodore up and over the basket wall before climbing out himself. They all formed a chain of held hands to pull each other through the river towards the shore. When they finally made it to land, Simon ran up to Brittany who had collapsed not far away in the mud from exhaustion.

"Alvin..." she whimpered, trying to claw her way back to her feet.

Simon knelt down and held onto the girl who coughed violently and spit out a bit of water. "Brittany, are you hurt?"

"N-no. A-Alvin," She sputtered, grabbing onto Simon's shoulders and shaking him.

"I'm going to find him. Stay here and rest," Simon declared, sitting Brittany down in the soggy mud and standing up again.

"I'm going with you," Eleanor announced, limping up behind him. Simon opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Jeanette will stay and take care of Brittany and Theodore. Let's go find Alvin." Before Simon could protest, Eleanor was hobbling purposefully up the beach.

Simon rubbed the back of his neck painfully and groaned as he started to follow her. He turned to yell back, "Don't go anywhere! Stay right here!"

Without further exchange, the two of them disappeared up the bank.

"Wait…" Brittany whined softly, coughing again before she could say any more. She tried to stand but wobbled and fell back into the mud on her behind.

Jeanette trekked over to her with Theodore in tow. "Easy, Brittany. Just sit down and rest." She took a seat beside her sister and held onto Theodore's hand, tugging gently to get him to sit down.

Theodore was shivering violently and he looked simply terrified as he clung to Jeanette's arm, plopping himself down into the cold mud. He had lost his tribal headdress in the watery ordeal, but was still clad in the sopping wet robe and animal skin skivvies. He whimpered pitiably and nuzzled his nose against Jeanette's bare arm. "J-Jeanette… Is Alvin OK?"

Jeanette tried to comfort the jittery boy by holding him close and rubbing his side. "Simon and Eleanor will find him, Theodore. Don't you worry. Are you hurt?"

Theodore looked up at her, his eyes still filled with a mixture of river water and tears. "N-no. I-I want Dave… and Simon and Alvin…"

"I know," Jeanette said softly, her voice cracking. "Just close your eyes. Everything is going to be OK." She closed her own eyes tightly, her tears squeezing out as she tried to remain brave and calm for her sister and her friend. She held them both close as they all continued to shiver and cough.

An eternity seemed to pass but the three of them did as Simon instructed and stayed put. Theodore continued to shiver and wheeze, unable to rest easy in the cold and wet as he lay limply against Jeanette's right side. Brittany had been rocking herself slowly in a sort of half-sleeping trance. Jeanette remained ever vigilant, praying that Simon and Eleanor would return soon with their missing companion.

"So c-cold..." Jeanette chattered to herself as she gently pulled Theodore and Brittany closer to share whatever body heat any of them had left. She gently rested her cheek against Theodore's forehead. He mumbled someone's name incoherently as he stirred against her. If Brittany was awake and aware of what was going on, she expressed no evidence of it. She simply sat with her eyes closed and her hands hugged around her legs, resting her weight against Jeanette's shoulder. Theodore suddenly let out a mighty sneeze, startling the two Chipettes into awareness.

"Sowwy," Theodore sniffled, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

"It's OK, Theodore," Jeanette assured him, shifting her weight in an attempt to lift both Theodore and Brittany to a sitting position. "I'm going to look for some wood for a fire. We're going to freeze and catch cold if the sun doesn't hurry up and rise. Brittany?" She managed to stand up and she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Sit close with Theodore. I'll just be up on the beach there."

"But Jeanette... Simon said..." Brittany trailed off before she finished, realizing she never usually paid attention to Simon's mandates or suggestions, but now she really wanted to follow his orders. "He told us to stay here."

"I know, but Theodore's so cold. He might get sick. I'll be right back." Without further explanation or ado, Jeanette trekked up the muddy bank towards the tree line not far away.

Brittany didn't have the breath or energy to yell at her sister as she usually did, so she merely sighed and looked over to the chipmunk beside her. Theodore tried to stop shivering as he sensed Jeanette was putting herself in danger because of him, but he could not help it. Brittany's expression softened as she watched the boy, and she scooted over towards him. Wordlessly, she offered her comfort by sliding her arm around him and adjusting the sopping wet robe around his shoulder. "There there," she simply said in an uncharacteristic motherly tone. Theodore nuzzled against her gratefully. Brittany sighed and looked off into the direction Simon and Eleanor had gone. "Oh Alvin… Where are you?"

Not long after, Jeanette had thankfully found several pieces of dry wood. She began collecting it, but didn't dare bring it down toward the muddy shore for risk of getting it wet. Having accumulated a decent stack, she strode back down toward the river to check on Brittany and Theodore.

Brittany had returned to her semi-aware state while Theodore had fallen fast asleep against here. "Any sign of them...?" Jeanette managed to ask in barely over a whisper. Brittany did not respond, but then finally shook her head solemnly.

Jeanette hung her head and sniffled away a few tears as she turned to look at Theodore who was shivering in his sleep. She moved around the two and sat beside Theodore, and gently stroked his shoulder. She looked up when she heard splashing sounds in the distance. A huge smile suddenly fell across her lips. "Brittany, look!"

Brittany peeled her tear-stained face away from her sister's side and she looked towards the river. Simon was struggling but in his arms he carried his brother Alvin slowly through the water. Eleanor was a few paces behind and she looked utterly flushed.

"Alvin, Simon, Eleanor!" Brittany cried out, pulling herself up to her feet and running out towards the others. Jeanette quickly held onto Theodore as Brittany threw herself into the water unabatedly, and she carefully laid the boy down as he was still fast asleep. Once ensuring his wellbeing, Jeanette hurried after her sister. They splashed across the river with huge smiles on their faces until they drew closer to their returning siblings. Their already rosy cheeks turned bright red and they looked up at Simon in embarrassment.

Simon knew this would be their reaction, but he didn't have time to explain. "Watch out, I have to get Alvin to level ground." And with that, he brushed by them and hefted his brother toward the shore.

Brittany and Jeanette turned as red as Eleanor and looked to their sister in discomfiture. "He ah... lost his er… undies in the river... it seems," Eleanor peeped, hurrying along after Simon. "And his hat, too."

Alvin without his hat was always a bizarre sight, but Alvin completely naked was something the girls were subjected to even less often. After Brittany and Jeanette got over the initial shock, they snapped back into awareness and sloshed through the water after their sister.

"Is Alvin OK?" Brittany demanded, catching up to Simon but staying out of eyeshot of the boy in his arms.

Simon nodded and shifted his weight carefully, trying to get a better hold on his brother as he approached Theodore. "He's alive. Theodore?" Simon gave his little brother a concerned look as he knelt down to place Alvin carefully onto the ground beside him.

Theodore let out a little moan and woke up slowly, lifting his face out of the mud. "Huh…? What's happening?"

The Chipettes circled around the boys and sat down cautiously, trying to keep their eyes on Simon and Theodore while fighting the urge to look at Alvin to see if he was really all right. "Theodore, Alvin's here," Simon announced, placing his hand gently on Theodore's arm.

"Alvin!" Theodore cried gleefully, snapping into awareness. He pulled himself up and knelt beside his brothers, blinking a few times in confusion. "Where're his clothes?"

Simon held his hand palm-up to Theodore. "He lost them in the river. Theodore, I hate to ask this, but could I borrow your robe? We need to cover Alvin's er… we have to warm him up."

Theodore nodded immediately and started fighting his way out of his wet garb, pulling it up over his head. The girls continued to blush and didn't know where to look anymore. "Where did you find him? Why isn't he awake?" Brittany finally demanded, looking between Simon and Eleanor quizzically.

Simon draped the robe over Alvin's midsection and legs and leaned over him in further inspection. "He was in the river at the base of the waterfall."

Jeanette and Brittany gasped and looked at each other, then back to Simon. "He fell from all the way up there?" Brittany cried, leaning up on her knees and moving closer to Alvin.

Eleanor and Jeanette moved in too now that it was safe to stare at Alvin again, and Eleanor gazed at the boy closely. "It seems that way. Luckily there were no rocks that I saw, and he only seems to have a few bruises on his back. We tried to wake him; he's unconscious, but he's got a pulse." Simon took Alvin's hand and squeezed it as if to double check his diagnosis.

"Oh Alvin," Theodore whimpered, placing a cold hand on Alvin's equally cold cheek. "I'm so happy you're back…"

"He needs CPR," Eleanor urged suddenly, glaring at Simon intently. "He isn't breathing anymore! Look!"

"What?" everyone gasped in unison. Simon moved Theodore's hand out of the way and held his fingers below Alvin's nose and over his mouth. Another inspection of Alvin's chest would reveal that it was neither rising nor falling anymore.

"Hurry!" Eleanor cried, moving up toward Alvin's head in the mud.

Simon was shaking as he held his hands on his brother's chest. Sure, Simon knew each principle of resuscitation and could draw you a diagram of the procedure. But when faced with the task of putting it into practice with his brother's life on the line, he faltered. "I... I..."

"I'll do it! Out of the way, please!" Eleanor politely demanded, butting Simon aside with her shoulder as she leaned over Alvin. Theodore huddled against Simon's back as he peeked around, praying that Alvin was going to be all right.

Brittany and Jeanette watched in awe as Eleanor took charge of saving Alvin's life. They knew their little sister was amazing but her courage alone left them breathless.

Eleanor slid a hand onto Alvin's chest and rested it there for a moment, feeling for his heartbeat. She proceeded to hold his nose with her free hand and placed her lips around his. Brittany blinked several times, as if she had just recalled what CPR entailed. She squeezed Jeanette's hand tightly and Jeanette squeezed back, but for a different reason.

Simon made some sort of a stifled moaning sound that expressed his nervousness as Eleanor forced air into his brother's lungs. Theodore hugged his arms around Simon's torso and squeezed him tight. The Chipette lifted her lips from Alvin's and positioned her hands over his chest. "One... two... three..." she counted softly as she pressed firmly against Alvin's sternum.

"Alvin... wake up..." Brittany insisted in a whimpering voice as she clung snugly to Jeanette.

After a moment had passed, Alvin still lay motionless in the mud. Everyone began to panic but Eleanor stayed calm and focused, lowering her face to his again. "Come on, Alvin..."

"Alvin! Don't die!" Theodore wailed, throwing himself towards Eleanor and his brother, but Simon grabbed a hold of him and hugged him securely. Tears began streaming down Brittany and Jeanette's cheeks. Brittany's weight was leaning heavily in Alvin and Eleanor's direction, and Jeanette had to hold her sister back in a similar way as Simon was doing to Theodore.

Eleanor breathed deeply against Alvin's mouth and suddenly pulled back when she felt a jolt of movement underneath her. Alvin's limp body tensed up and he started coughing and retching violently. "Alvin!" everyone cried in unison and they all moved in close. Eleanor and Simon put their arms behind Alvin's shoulders and forced him into a sitting position so that he wouldn't choke. The waterlogged boy regurgitated an appalling amount of river water which more or less splashed all over everyone, but nobody cared. Eleanor patted Alvin briskly on the back as he continued to cough and gasp for air. When it seemed as though he had found his breath, everyone jumped on him and embraced in a monstrous group hug.

"Alvin, you're OK!" Theodore trilled mirthfully as he squeezed Alvin's right arm like a teddy bear.

Simon hugged onto Alvin's upper right torso and Eleanor rubbed the boy's back comfortingly as she felt him cough a few more times. Jeanette wiped her tears away and smiled happily as she patted Alvin's left leg. Brittany was nearly choking the boy again as she clung to his entire left side and nuzzled her nose against his neck.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Alvin!" came her angry words of comfort as she squeezed him.

"Give him some air, guys," Eleanor pleaded as she continued to pat Alvin's back. They finally obeyed and release Alvin from their grasps. They all sat up and looked imploringly at Alvin who looked positively disoriented.

He gazed around at all of the smiling faces and let out another cough. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"Alvin," Simon began, rubbing Alvin's right shoulder to get his attention. "Are you all right now? You had us all terrified."

Alvin attempted to say something, but it was only barely audible as a water-speckled wheeze. He gave a look of sheer confusion and held his hand up to his throat.

"Eleanor administered CPR and saved your life!" Simon continued, beaming with gratitude at the Chipette beside him.

Alvin blinked weakly and looked around. Eleanor scooted around to Brittany's side so Alvin could see her. "I'm so glad you're OK, Alvin!"

"Wha?" Alvin managed in barely a whisper as he stared at her in paled recognition. He suddenly appeared as though he would fall over and everyone's arms reached out to steady him.

"He needs rest," Jeanette offered. "I-I can try to start a fire. That robe is soaking wet; it won't help poor Alvin get warm. He'll catch a cold," Jeanette offered.

"We all will at this rate. Good idea Jeanette," Simon agreed with a nod as they all set Alvin in a steady sitting position again. "We'll need some dry wood and some safe shelter." He stood up and adjusted his glasses. "You girls stay here with Alvin and Theodore. I'll go find some tinder and some flint."

"I've already gotten the wood," Jeanette informed him, standing up and wiping the mud off of her backside. "It's just up by the tree line. It should be enough to start a small fire, but it's just so wet down here."

Simon nodded, surprised that Jeanette had taken the initiative to gather survival materials.

"Where in this miserable jungle are we going to find a safe place?" Brittany suddenly whined to get the subject back on track before Simon and Jeanette could leave.

"Wh-what about the balloon?" Theodore offered hesitantly, clinging to Alvin's arm again.

"We'd have to fish it out of the water first," Eleanor reported bleakly as she studied the dark bruises on Alvin's upper back.

"That is going to be a lot of work," Simon hypothesized, tapping his chin with a finger thoughtfully and glancing to Jeanette. "We'll need some tools and all our strength to generate enough leverage to combat the water resistance and- Alvin wait!"

They were too distracted by their conversation to notice that Alvin was struggling to his feet. The cloth draped over his hips slipped off as he stood and the girls screamed and covered their eyes.

"Ohh..." Simon sighed and slapped his forehead, watching as Theodore scrambled to pick up his 'Prince of Plenty' garb and pulled it around Alvin's waist again.

"Wha...?" Alvin gurgled inaudibly, still not fully aware of what was happening or why his voice wasn't working properly.

"Alvin..." Theodore whispered, his cheeks turning red as the girls cowered in embarrassment. "You have to wear this, you're... nakie underneath!"

Alvin sputtered out another garbled response, absently taking the robe from Theodore and inspecting himself.

"Alvin, put the stupid robe on!" Brittany squeaked, peeping through her fingers to see if it was safe to look.

Simon shuffled back to the others and took the garment from his brother and tied it around Alvin's waist. "That will have to do for now. For the time being, let's just move up to the drier part of the beach and start a fire. Then we can get some sleep and afterward figure out how to get the balloon out of the river."

The six of them collected themselves and trekked up the beach to dry sand. Simon and Jeanette went searching for something to start a fire with, while Eleanor, Theodore, Brittany, and Alvin took a seat around the piled wood.

"Easy does it, Alvin," Eleanor instructed as she and Theodore helped Alvin take a seat in the sand. "You're lucky to be alive."

"Thanks to you, Eleanor," Theodore smiled, reaching out to pat Eleanor's arm.

Eleanor blushed and held onto Theodore's hand. "If Simon hadn't found him so soon, who knows what would have happened."

Brittany sat miserably in the sand, relieved that Alvin was all right, but worn out, cold, uncomfortable, and scared. She wanted Alvin to say something, especially since she had poured her heart out over him. The least he could do would be to say how wonderful she was for caring. She drummed her fingers on her knee as Theodore and Eleanor doted on him.

"Alvin, does this hurt?" Eleanor asked, taking her free hand and patting his bruised back. Alvin cringed and nodded fervently. "You're really lucky you weren't hurt worse than this. You must be really strong," she added with a giggle in hopes that Alvin would feel better with a boost to his ego.

Brittany's eyebrow twitched. It was bad enough that Eleanor had her lips all over Alvin's moments ago, but now she was flirting with him? And at a time like this?

"Come over here with us, Brittany," Eleanor suddenly offered, holding her hand out to her sister. "We have to stay warm till Simon and Jeanette come back."

Brittany begrudgingly complied and scooted back over to the others. They all huddled close and leaned against one another. Alvin continued to sputter incoherently. His voice just couldn't make it past his throat but no one seemed to notice he was trying to communicate.

Some time passed and Simon and Jeanette returned with various stones and twigs. The arranged the tinder and proceeded to take turns trying different methods of igniting the wood. A long time passed and they were still unsuccessful. Theodore and Alvin had long since drifted to sleep when Jeanette let out a squeak of victory as a sparks finally flew from the two stones she was hitting together. The sparks landed on the wood pile and simmered stubbornly on the surface. Simon moved in and blew on them and prodded them with a stick until they gave in and began to burn. It took another long while of coaxing but they finally elicited some flames.

Worn out but finally warm, they all collapsed onto the sand. Like a newborn litter of puppies, they threw away any inhibitions and snuggled close against one another in a big group cuddle, finally settling down for a much needed sleep in the unfriendly wilderness.


	3. Chapter 3

**First Day of Survival**

Dave waited at the airport patiently. Miss Miller was on her way to pick him up, and he was hoping that she would bring his boys as well since he had missed them so much. After awhile a pink convertible (I don't know what kind of car she was driving) came screeching around the corner pulled up in front of him and an old woman leapt out and locked Dave in an uncomfortable bear hug.

"It's great to see you Miss Miller but I can't breathe" he wheezed.

"Oh I'm sorry David" she said as she released him, "How was your trip, I would have loved to see Europe?"

"It was very nice Miss Miller but I missed you guys so much while I was gone" he said.

Miss Miller looked at him for a moment before saying "Guys… who else are you talking about David?"

"Well you and my boys of course" Dave said surprised.

"But your boys were with you remember" Miss Miller said looking confused.

"What are you talking about Miss Miller, I left the boys home so you could look after them" Dave said worriedly, hoping that Miss Miller had simply forgotten in her old age.

"I was but then you called me remember. You sounded quite odd like you had been drinking" Miss Miller responded beginning to look worried herself.

"Phone call? What phone call. I only called you the once to ask about the boys but you didn't put them on the phone… weren't they with you?" Dave was very worried now.

"But you phoned me the day after you left and said 'hello Miss Miller, I want Alvin, Simon and Theodore to meet me in Europe, Bye-Bye'" she said holding her hands together as if praying that this was all a joke.

"I never called and said… wait a minute I do remember saying those words… but not to you… I said them to… ALLLLLVVVIIINNN!" he wailed.

"David what are we going to do. If they aren't with you and they aren't with me, where could they be?" said Miss Miller as she started to shake worriedly.

"I don't know" he said depressingly, then suddenly a thought came to his mind, "Quick let's hurry back to the house. Maybe they left a note or something to explain where they are!"

With that the two raced to the car and sped off along the road.

Over night the fire had extinguished but a thin trail of smoke emanated from the scorched wood. Somewhere off in the woods a bird screeched loudly, waking Simon from his slumber.

"What where am I!" he yelped before slowly remembering the events of the previous night.

He looked around to find that his brothers and the Chipettes were still asleep, huddled together with their counterpart, except for Jeanette who was now alone since Simon's waking. Quietly Simon rose from the ground and looked around the area.

The sun had already risen and brightened up the once dark surroundings they had been stuck in. The groups were along the shore of a large river a few meters from the tree line. The balloon looked in even worse shape than it had the previous night. More than half of the basket was engulfed in water and mud and the fabric material had ripped further from the moving water.

Slowly Jeanette began to stir then she too awoke.

"Oh… Simon… what happened" she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. Simon approached her and sat next to her.

"Jeanette we had a bit of a bad landing remember" he said quietly. Slowly Jeanette began to remember the events of the night before quickly grabbing Simon in a hug.

"Oh Simon, what are we going to do" she asked sadly.

"Don't worry Jeanette we'll think of something, we're the smart ones remember" he responded with a weak smile as Jeanette let go of him.

Jeanette nodded before looking around herself. She continued to look until her gazed fixed upon the damaged balloon.

"Well I don't know what good the balloon will do now. There is no way we can repair it out here in the wilderness" she sighed.

"Wait here with the others Jeanette, I'm going to go and see if I can get any supplies from the balloon. We were too busy last night to grab anything" he said before rising and heading towards the water.

"Be careful" was all Jeanette said before she sighed and turned back towards the others.

Simon swam out towards the balloon. The water was cold, but Simon ignored it. As he reached it he took in the full extent of the damage. Jeanette was right; there was no way that the six of them could repair the balloon out here.

Taking a deep breath, Simon dived under the water and swam into the balloon. Most of the suitcases had floated away through the night, but a few items remained. The heavy chest filled with the diamond dolls had shifted into the side of the basket and was fixed into a large pile of mud. Some tin boxes lay nearby it, which Simon assumed was some food so he grabbed it. He was about to return to the surface with the boxes when he noticed the rope that had been tied to the stakes was intact and was still latched to the side of the basket. One handed, Simon untied the rope while still holding the boxes, before slinging the rope over his shoulder and returning to the surface.

Slowly Simon started to return to shore where he could see that the other chipmunks had awoken. As he reached the muddy bank, Jeanette rushed towards him and helped him carry the boxes up to the others.

"Morning guys" he said as he placed the boxes on the ground and dropped the rope.

"Morning Simon" everyone else responded sleepily.

"Is the balloon alright, will we be able to fly it home?" Theodore asked as he gave his brother a hug, but frowned when he saw Simon's saddened face.

"No, the balloon is too badly damaged for us to use" he said causing the whole group to sigh.

"What are we going to do?" Brittany cried before slumping over and hugging her knees sadly.

"We'll think of something Brittany, don't worry. For now let's just see how much food we have left" Simon said kindly before opening the boxes.

Out of the three boxes that Simon had found, only a few fruits, sandwiches and bottles of water were inside.

"Our food was already running a little low, but I didn't think it would be this bad. Some of it must have been washed away with our clothes" said Eleanor as she picked up one of the apples that were inside the boxes.

"Well we have enough to last for today, but we'll need t gather some more if can't get out of here by tomorrow" said Jeanette while Simon nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm hungry so let's have some of it now" said Alvin. He still seemed weak and his voice was still very hoarse but it appeared that his sleep had helped him to partially recover.

Simon and Jeanette evenly split the food between the six of them, leaving a reasonable amount for later. Hungrily the group ate, not saying a word. As they finished they sat around their camp in silence. Brittany was the first to break the silence.

"So what are we going to do? If the balloon is unfixable how are we going to get home?" she asked loudly.

"Well, our best hope is to see if we can find some help. If we follow the river, maybe we can find a village or town that can help us" said Simon.

No one could come up with a better plan so they all helped gather the boxes and started off. As Brittany went to pick up the rope she noticed that one of the dolls was caught on it. It was an Alvin doll. Brittany picked it up and stuffed it into the belt that was wrapped around her waist before grabbing the rope and catching up with the others. Simon and Jeanette led the way with Theodore and Eleanor following behind them hand in hand. Brittany was next in the procession followed by Alvin. Alvin had insisted he walk on his own, but he was finding it difficult to walk and still felt very weak.

The longer the group walked the more the bruises on Alvin's back began to hurt and the harder it was to take another step. Finally he fell over letting out a sudden yelp. Gasping Brittany rushed to his side. She had been glancing at him over her shoulder every so often and had become worried.

"Alvin are you alright!" she yelled causing the whole group to turn. No one had noticed Alvin's fall but now they all raced to him and helped him up.

"I'm alright, I'm just… a bit weak… can we rest for a bit please" he asked quietly, wincing as he sat up.

"Of course Alvin, do you need some water?" Simon asked pulling a bottle from the box he held. Alvin nodded and accepted the bottle. He took a few small sips before handing it back.

The group all sat down on the ground in a circle. Brittany sat next to Alvin and started to gently rub his back, hopping to sooth his pain a little. At first Alvin enjoyed the gently movements but suddenly he cried out in pain as Brittany rubbed over one of the bruises.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alvin, here let me have a look at it" she said before turning him around and gasping. The bruises on Alvin's back had begun to swell and were now turning from purple to a sickening black color.

"Alvin we need to get you to some help soon before these get any worse" said Simon sternly as the rest of the group looked at Alvin's injuries. The group helped Alvin to stand but he still felt too weak to move. As he took a step he started to falter but Brittany managed to grab him before he fell.

"Here Alvin let me help you" said Brittany kindly before placing his arm over her shoulder.

"Thank you" Alvin whispered turning away from her. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to show his weakness to her. He couldn't figure out why but her opinion of him had always seemed to matter to Alvin, and now he felt embarrassed that he had to rely on someone else to help him. He tried to walk on his own a few times but every time he would fall and she would be forced to continue helping him.

"Alvin, please you aren't strong enough yet, stop trying to do this on your own you need my help" Brittany pleaded. She was very worried for him. She could tell that he was trying to be strong but she didn't know why he wouldn't allow her to help him. Sighing Alvin once again placed his arm over her shoulder and allowed her to help him. He still refused to face her though, causing Brittany to become a little upset. Doesn't he like me? Why won't he look at me? She thought to herself sadly.

Meanwhile the rest of the group had noticed the strange behaviour Alvin was displaying, but they were too preoccupied with their own thoughts to think of why. Would they be able to find someone who could help them? Would they be able to get home and see Dave again? Would they ever get out of this? The whole group pretended to have no doubts, but deep down, they were all frightened that these thought might become a reality. They all sighed sadly, but continued on, clinging to what hope they still had

Dave burst through the front door and rushed into his house, frantically searching for some sign of his boys. Miss Miller was right behind him weeping as she helped him search. They searched for hours, but finally Dave found something. Alvin's note pad lay on top of his bed. On it was the message that Miss Miller had heard over the phone. Dave looked at it before turning the page. On the second page was a check list with three to-do items listed. The first said 'Record Dave and fool Miss Miller'. The entry had a tick next to it. The second item said 'Meet Klaus, Claudia and the Chipettes for the race'. This entry also had a tick next to it. As Dave read the final item he gasped out loud. The entry read 'Beat the Chipettes in a race around the world'. This item had a tick next to it as well. Dave just stood dumbstruck. Miss Miller read the checklist as well before beginning to cry.

"Oh David what are we going to do. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes could be anywhere. How are we going to find them?" she let out between sobs.

"Where did the Chipmunks go before you got that message? Did they go anywhere with the Chipettes?" asked Dave who was trying to fight back tears of his own.

"They… they went to the ice cream parlor down the street… maybe… maybe we can ask someone there about what happened" said Miss Miller wiping her tears away.

"Quickly we need to find out where they went, and I want to know who this Klaus and Claudia are" said Dave before the two of them rushed outside and drove off towards the parlor.

As the sun began to set over the jungle the group decided to rest for the night. Throughout the day Alvin had slowly been getting stronger, but with every step he took, the pain on his back became more intense. As the group prepared what little food they had left, Simon announced he would get some wood and make a fire to keep them warm. Although they weren't the oldest, Simon and Jeanette had been doing what they could to act with leadership for the group, but they had their limits. After Simon had left, Eleanor, Theodore, Alvin and Brittany all broke into smaller groups chatting with their counterpart, however Jeanette was left alone. Sighing she walk over to a log and sat down. All day she had had to be strong for her sisters and the boys, but now she couldn't hold in her tears anymore. Jeanette covered her face with her hands as warm tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"Jeanette, are you okay?" Jeanette looked up to see that her younger sister Eleanor had approached her. Jeanette just looked at her before once again covering her face and continuing to cry.

Eleanor sat down beside Jeanette and embraced with her arms. Tears slowly began to run down Eleanor's face too, but she ignored them as she spoke to her sister.

"We'll be okay Jeanette. You and Simon have been so strong for us, but you need to be strong for yourself as well" Eleanor said as she slowly rubbed her sisters back, keeping her close in their hug.

"I know… but it's just so… just so hard…" she said through her sobs.

"I know it is, but we're all safe, and we're all here together and that's what matters" Eleanor said reassuringly as the two broke apart.

"I… I love you Eleanor" cried Jeanette as she hugged her little sister again.

"I love you too Jeanette. You aren't alone, all of us are here for you" said Eleanor as she hugged Jeanette back.

They sat together for a while before Eleanor guided Jeanette back to the rest of the group who seemed worried.

"Are you okay Jeanette?" asked Brittany moving over to her sister.

"Yeh… I'm okay. I'm just so upset about what's happened" Jeanette whispered back looking at the ground.

"It's okay Jeanette, we're all upset" said Brittany as she to hugged her sister. Slowly everyone came together and joined in the hug.

After a few minutes Simon returned with some firewood and began to rub some sticks together.

"Hey Theodore, could you give me a hand here?" he asked trying to keep the pile of wood steady while he rubbed the sticks.

"Sure Simon" he said as he approached his older brother.

Once the two began the fire, this time with more ease, everyone began to eat the remainder of the food and sat around the fire talking. Slowly everyone drifted to sleep, all except Brittany. She sat away from the fire down near the river staring into her reflection. She was still upset from earlier. Not only were they lost somewhere in Africa, but now it seemed like Alvin was upset with her and she didn't know why. Although the two always argued, they were very close friends. They had been through all sorts of things together, and deep down she really liked him. A tear dripped down her cheek and into the river causing a ripple around her reflection. Slowly more and more ripples began to form as Brittany sat there.

"Brittany?" said a quiet voice from behind her. Slowly Brittany turned to see that Alvin had approached her. He looked worried, and once he saw that she had been crying he pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong Brittany?" he asked softly, stroking her hair as he spoke. Suddenly she pushed him away and he stared at her confused.

"Why wouldn't you look at me today Alvin? Have I upset you? I thought we were friends?" she sniffed as a new batch of tears started to fall from her beautiful blue eyes. Alvin looked at her saddened. He hadn't realized that she had noticed his avoidance of her.

"Don't be silly Brittany. You haven't upset me, of course we're friends" he said as he once again pulled her into a hug. This time she did not force him away. He allowed her to cry on his shoulder while he softly rubbed her back.

"Then why wouldn't you look at me?" she said once she had calmed down.

Alvin looked at his feet nervously. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He wasn't quite sure himself why he didn't want to show weakness.

"I… I… I didn't want to… seem weak to you" he said looking sadly at the ground.

"Why?" Brittany asked puzzled. She knew that Alvin never liked to show when he was weak, but somehow this seemed different. At first he didn't respond.

"Because… I… care about you… and I didn't… want you to…worry about me" he said after a while, still not meeting her gaze.

Brittany looked at him and smiled. She lifted his head so that their eyes met.

"Alvin, I know you don't like to show weakness, but I care about you to. You don't have to hide anything from me" she said before she hugged him again. Alvin smiled and hugged her back.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He whispered after a while.

"Ok" she whispered back, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek then quickly returning to the others and lying down.

Alvin blushed and placed his hand over where her lips had been, before smiling and lying down next to her.

"I'll see you in the morning" he whispered before the two of them fell asleep.

As the group slept around their warm fire, no one noticed the gleaming pair of yellow eyes staring hungrily at them.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Night Beast**

Theodore was having a rough time sleeping. With so little supplies of food, he had been starving all day, and even now he hadn't had much for dinner. He woke to the sound of his own stomach growling.

"Belly be quiet, everyone else is asleep" he moaned rubbing his stomach. He rolled over to try and get comfortable again when he noticed something. Some nearby bushes rustled slightly, then another bush and another, getting slowly closer to the group. Theodore started to shiver and slowly rose to his feet. He tried to say something but no sound came from his voice. The rustling got closer and closer and now Theodore could just make out a dark shape amongst them. It was still very dark but the moonlight flooded down eerily from above. Suddenly the rustling stopped as whatever it was crawled through the bushes and was now on the river bed. It was still too dark to see, but a feature that Theodore stared at scared him even more, the large pair of yellow eyes staring back at him.

Unable to hold it anymore, Theodore screamed at the top of his lungs waking everyone.

"Theodore what's wrong?" asked Simon rubbing his head, but he stopped once he saw how petrified Theodore was.

He turned to see the dark creature stalking towards them and he uttered a startled cry as well. As the creature advanced on them, the six frightened Chipmunks darted from their camp site and rushed towards the edge of the river where the moonlight was the strongest. Theodore and Eleanor grabbed each other in a tight hug shivering in fear together. Simon grabbed Jeanette and forced her behind him as she trembled. Despite his weak state and his injuries, Alvin bravely stood in front of Brittany with his arms spread out shielding her from the creature. The beast drew closer and it stepped into the moonlight. The beast was a huge black panther with sharp claws and bared teeth growling at the group. Suddenly the panther howled and dived towards Simon and Jeanette. Simon quickly jumped aside pulling Jeanette with him, avoiding the panther by centimeters as it missed and splashed into the river. It hissed and started to rush towards them.

"Run!" Simon screamed, and the group fled towards the forest with the now angry Panther right behind them. In the dark and dense underbrush, no one could see a thing. The panther made another dive and landed in the middle of the six, causing them to split into groups running in every direction. The panther looked around the group and chose to follow Brittany and Alvin who were the closest pair, due to Alvin's injuries. It bounded after them, its hungry eyes watching their every move, struggling to get away. As Simon and Jeanette ran, Simon turned to watch as the panther changed direction and headed after his brother.

"Alvin, Brittany, look out!" he yelled and started to run after them. Jeanette turned to follow but he stopped her.

"No Jeanette, help Theodore and Eleanor. Find a tree and get to safety, I'll try and help these two!" he yelled.

"But I want to help you, you can't stop a panther by yourself!" she screamed back watching the black beast charging after Alvin and her sister.

"I'll be fine, help those two!" he commanded again. Tears came to Jeanette's eyes but she nodded. Before she left Simon pulled her into a fierce hug, which she returned. Then the two split, running as fast as they could to help their siblings and friends.

Alvin was in pain but he ignored it, running with as much force as he could muster. Although Brittany's outfit was already in tatters from the crash, what was left kept snatching onto trees, slowing her down as the beast sprinted towards them howling. It caught up to them and made a swipe with its claws, causing Brittany to scream as she was knocked to the ground.

"Brittany!" Alvin screamed as he turned to find her pinned to the ground by the horrifying cat. Without thinking he rushed towards the panther and smashed into its face with his shoulder. Immense pain flared through him, but he stood his ground. The cat fell to the forest floor howling. But in moments it was back up hissing, staring at Alvin with eyes filled with hatred.

"Run Alvin!" Brittany yelled trying to stand, watching as her friend stood in front of her again, shielding her from the monsters wrath. Suddenly the panther rushed at Alvin and swiped at him with its sharp claws, slicing them across his chest. He cried in pain as blood trickled from the claw mark, but he refused to move shielding Brittany with his full body.

"Run Brittany, I'll hold it off. Get to safety!" he shouted through grinding teeth trying to block out the overwhelming pain.

"I won't leave you!" she screamed trying to pull him away but even with his injuries, she wasn't strong enough to pull him aside.

The panther made another swipe this time with more force, causing Alvin to fall backwards howling in agony as more blood oozed from his chest. Satisfied that it had wounded Alvin, the panther turned its gaze to the terrified Brittany. She screamed as the beast stalked towards her hissing with triumph. Without warning Alvin leapt towards the panther and grabbed a hold of its neck trying to force its head down. The panther started to shake violently, howling with anger. It smashed Alvin into the side of a tree causing him to scream with pain.

"Run… Brittany!" he coughed as blood started to gush from his mouth. The panther swung violently and Alvin wasn't able to keep his grip. He flew from the panther's neck onto the ground with a sickening thud. He was paralyzed with pain, unable to move as the beast advanced towards him teeth bared, choosing to finish the pest off once and for all. It raised its claw for one final blow when a large rock collided with its face. The panther roared in pain as dark blood started to seep from its face. It wheeled around trying to find the culprit. As it turned, its angry eyes locked upon Simon who was already holding another rock ready to hurl.

"Back away from my brother and Brittany!" he yelled, throwing the rock, successfully hitting the panther on its right leg. It howled and started to walk towards him when another rock flew towards it, smacking into its ribs. The panther roared and turned to see that now Brittany, although still terrified was standing over Alvin with another rock in her hands, ready to defend herself and her friends. The panther growled at her, then saw that Simon was also prepared to throw another rock. Angrily the panther looked at them both then turned and fled, limping off into the darkness, choosing to find weaker prey for the night.

"Alvin!" Brittany cried crouching down next to the injured Chipmunk. Blood covered his chest and oozed from his mouth.

"Bri…ttany…" he tried to say before falling unconscious.

"Help me Simon we have to get him to safety!" she said in tears turning to find that the other Chipmunk was rushing to her side.

"We have to stop the bleeding or he will die from blood lose" said Simon nervously. He grabbed some large leaves and bandaged the wounds, placing pressure on them to ensure the blood stopped gushing out. Once he was sure that the blood had stopped he examined his brother more thoroughly. The bruises on his back were swelling up badly and were a mix of red, purple and black. His right arm was broken and he had a concussion on his head.

"We need to make a sling for his arm. Brittany can we use your cape?" asked Simon noticing that Brittany's hat was connected to what remained of her cape. With tears still in her eyes she nodded and removed the cape. Without the hat on, Brittany's hair looked worse than it had ever been in its life. Normally Brittany would have been screaming in rage that someone had seen her in such a state, but she was so upset she didn't care. She was too worried about Alvin. He had risked his life to save her, and she felt so guilty that he was now in this condition that she couldn't stop the tears gushing from her eyes. As Simon wrapped the broken arm in the cape he gently stuck his arms under his brother's.

"Brittany, we need to get him somewhere safe. Can you grab his legs? I could carry him myself but I don't want to risk hurting him by shifting him from a lying position" Simon asked readying himself to lift his injured brother. Brittany complied and lifted Alvin's legs from the ground. Simon led them back towards where he had seen Jeanette and the others, hoping that they were alright.

"Don't worry Alvin. We'll get you somewhere safe" whispered Brittany through her tears, as they silently trekked off into the darkness.

Dave sat on his bed with his hands over his face crying. He and Miss Miller had practically tore the ice cream parlor apart looking for some trace of the boys and the Chipettes. They asked everyone if they had seen them, but only the bar tender was able to give them an answer.

"Yeh I saw them here a few weeks ago. The one with the hat and the girl in the pink outfit were playing the around the world game. They got into some sort of argument over who would win a real race around the world if I remember correctly. Then some rich folks, by the names of Klaus and Claudia I think, offered to lend them the supplies to let them really race. I thought it was nonsense, but these people were really rich. They were betting a million bucks on each of the groups and they were saying the winners would get 100 grand" said the bartender shaking his head.

"Is that it? Do you know anything about those rich people? Did you hear the kids make any plans? Did they say what they were gonna do?" Dave had almost shouted at the man but it was no good. The bartender had never seen Klaus and Claudia before and hadn't seen them since. And after their conversation with them, the kids had simply run out of the store shouting that they were going to beat the opposing team.

Miss Miller entered the room. Dave had allowed her to stay while they looked for the kids. She too was crying.

"Wh… what are we… going to do… David?" she asked through sobs. Dave simply shook his head, tears still flowing from his eyes.

Alvin was always mischievous, but to actually fly around the world. How could he have been so irresponsible. He wished he knew who was looking after the Chipettes so he could ask them if they knew anything, but he didn't even know where the girls lived (this movie was set before the girls had moved in with Miss Miller).

"Maybe… maybe we should… call the police… see if… they could help us find Klaus and Claudia" said Miss Miler, calming down a little.

Dave nodded, then walked to her and pulled her into a hug, tears still dripping down his face.

"I wish my boys were here… I'm so worried… I love them…" he managed to say before he just broke down crying again. The tears returned to Miss Miller's eyes as she comforted him.

"We'll find them David. We will" she said, and with that she headed downstairs to the phone to call the police.

Jeanette sat on the branch of a large tree. After Simon had left she had caught up to Eleanor and Theodore who were scared out their minds. She had forced them to climb a large tree to safety and had been sitting with them since. At first the two continued to shiver in fear, but after a while they calmed down a little. Now they were fast asleep cuddled together on a large branch towards the top of the tree. Jeanette sighed and continued to stare down, hoping she would catch a glimpse of Brittany, Alvin or Simon.

"Jeanette, we're safe where are you?" a voice rang out through the darkness below.

"Simon!" Jeanette gasped before sliding down the truck of the tree to the forest ground. Moonlight could still be seen through gaps in the leaves and Jeanette was able to see something sparkle in the darkness.

"Simon I'm over here!" she cried after realizing what the sparkle was. The sparkle moved closer and finally Jeanette could see the moonlight reflecting off of Simon's worn glasses. He was walking towards her with something in his arms behind his back. She gasped when she realized that it was Alvin. She rushed to him and checked to see if he was alright.

"What happened!" Jeanette cried.

"Alvin and I were attacked by the panther. He… he… saved me. He stopped the panther attacking me by shielding me with his body. Then he jumped onto it and it hurt him very badly" said Brittany as fresh tears came to her eyes.

Jeanette looked up. She had even realized that Brittany was there. Forgetting that her sister was carrying Alvin, she wrapped her arms around her into a fierce hug.

"Oh Brittany I'm so glad your alright. I don't know what I would do if I lost you or Eleanor" she said not letting go of Brittany.

"Jeanette, can you give me a hand getting Alvin up the tree. Brittany needs to rest…" Simon began to say but Brittany cut him off.

"No, I'll help him. He saved me. I have to help him!" she cried through her tears.

"But Brittany…" Jeanette began.

"No!" Brittany shouted.

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other for a moment then sighing, allowed Brittany to help Alvin up the tree. It was a slow process. Simon would climb up to a branch and pull Alvin up while Brittany supported him from underneath. Jeanette tried to help, but Brittany kept pushing her back, refusing anyone to her help. Once they had reached a safe height they lay Alvin down onto the branch and propped him against the trunk. After watching Alvin for a moment Jeanette felt tears start to run from her eyes and she grabbed onto Simon.

"What are we going to do now? Alvin is hurt and we're lost in the middle of some jungle. We're never going to get home!" she cried burying her head into his chest.

Simon embraced her and started to gently stroke her back.

"We will find a way home Jeanette I promise. I don't know how, but we will find our way home. We'll think of a plan in the morning. For now let's get some rest" he said to her smiling.

She looked up at him and smiled as well before kissing him on the cheek and saying, "Thank you"

Simon started to blush but kept smiling. The two lay down together and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Brittany sat next to Alvin. He hadn't moved since he fell unconscious and Brittany was very worried.

"Why did you do that Alvin? Why did you risk your life for me?" she whispered through tears.

Slowly she snuggled up against him and cried herself to sleep.

'Sorry this chapter is a bit short but I once I wrote the ending I couldn't think of a way to top it. I'll try and write double for my next chapter.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope?**

As the bright sun's rays descended upon the forest, Theodore started to stir. He yawned loudly before taking in his surroundings. He was high up in a tree, surrounded by lush green leaves and unknown fruits that hung from the branches. He felt a small movement next to him and looked down to see that Eleanor was cuddled up next to him, still asleep. He smiled then gently stroked her blonde hair. Her pig tails had come loose in the chaos the previous night and now it all hung loose down her neck. Theodore continued to smile. It was not often that he saw Eleanor without her pig tails, but he thought she looked pretty without them. In fact he thought anything Eleanor did to her hair or her clothes was pretty. Theodore liked Eleanor for who she was, and anyway that she wished to express herself was good enough for him. Slowly Eleanor started to stir and soon she was also yawning and awoke from her slumber. She looked up to see Theodore smiling at her and gently stroking her hair. Eleanor blushed a little as she lifted herself up.

"Good morning Theodore" she chimed happily as her friend gave her a hug.

"Good morning Eleanor" said Theodore, also blushing a little while he hugged her.

Suddenly both of them heard a snore and they looked down and giggled. Simon and Jeanette were still asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. The two of them smiled at each other. They both new that Simon and Jeanette had a crush on each other, but they were too nervous to admit it. As Eleanor smiled at them something caught her eye. It was Alvin and Brittany propped up against the tree trunk. Eleanor let out a gasp as she saw Alvin. Although he had stopped bleeding, his fur was stained with dry blood from the night, and the bandaged leaves were also darkened with it. His arm was in Simon's handmade sling and he had a large bump on his head from the concussion. Next to him, Brittany was snuggled up to him, her face wet from the nights tears and her expression was sad.

"Theodore look" Eleanor pointed towards the two. Theodore looked over and he also gasped. Quietly the two young chipmunks climbed down to the lower branches, both with concern on their faces. They approached the two quietly not wanting to wake them.

"What happened last night Theodore? I was asleep I didn't see Simon bring back Alvin and Brittany" said Eleanor as she started to look a little frightened.

"I… I don't know Eleanor. I fell asleep too" Theodore replied. He noticed Eleanor's fright and reassuringly squeezed her hand.

"Oh, you two are up" said a voice from behind them. They turned to find that Simon had awoken and approached them. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, but once he caught a look at Alvin and Brittany his face drooped and he sighed.

"I'm glad you two weren't awake to witness what happened last night. It was… frightening to say the least" Simon said sitting down and staring at the younger chipmunks.

"What happened last night Simon?" Eleanor asked joining Simon in sitting down. Theodore followed their lead.

"Well it's a long story. I don't know all of what happened but Brittany told most of it last night. When the panther attacked last night (Eleanor and Theodore shivered as they remembered) it forced us all to separate. In Alvin's injured state, he was the slowest and Brittany's clothes seemed to keep snagging onto branches, causing her to slow as well. The panther pounced on her and knocked her to the ground. Apparently Alvin charged it and knocked it away from her, then shielded her from it by standing in front of her using his body as a shield. The panther swiped at him a few times until he fell to the ground. The panther was about to attack Brittany when Alvin jumped onto its neck. It knocked Alvin around breaking his arm before throwing him to the ground. It was about to finish him off when I intervened by throwing a rock at it. It was going to attack me when Brittany joined me in throwing rocks. We hurt it a little and it fled. Then we brought Alvin back here" Simon said with another sigh as he gazed at his wounded brother again.

Eleanor and Theodore were hugging each other, shivering as Simon told his story and now both of them were on the verge of tears.

"So… so Alvin… saved Brittany?" Eleanor asked after awhile.

"Yes, even with his injuries, he saved her life" said Simon, now with a look of admiration for his older brother's actions.

"You were brave too Simon, going to help them and getting them out of danger" said Jeanette who had woken up as Simon retold the events of the night. Simon blushed at her compliment and put his arm around her shoulder as she sat down, causing her to blush as well. The group sat in silence for awhile before Simon spoke up.

"Jeanette, you're more of a biology scientist then me, do think these fruits are edible?' Simon asked pointing to one of the strange yellow fruits hanging above them.

"Well I don't have any of my equipment to test the acidity in the fruit or test the whether it has any poisonous qualities. I'd say the best thing we can do in this situation is take very small bites so that if the food is poisonous the effect won't be as painful or deadly" she said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

The group nodded and Simon, being the tallest, reached up and grabbed a handful of the fruits. Slowly everyone took some small bites, but after a few minutes everyone was hungrily biting into the succulent fruits. Simon and Jeanette were discussing the fruits similarities with paw paw's and peaches, possibly being some sort of hybrid of the two, while Eleanor and Theodore started to discuss possible recipes that the fruit would go well with as an ingredient. They were so busy they didn't notice as Brittany awoke

The eldest Chipette looked around for a moment taking in the sight in front of her, then all the night's horrible memories flooded into her mind. Fresh tears started to fall down her face as she turned to Simon.

"Simon, is Alvin… going to be okay… how long will it be until he wakes up?" she asked fighting to not let the tears out.

Simon almost jumped when he heard Brittany. He turned to her and noticed her sadness, and despite her efforts, could see that she was holding back tears.

"I'm not sure Brittany. He might just be asleep now. We can try to wake him, but the concussion may keep him unconscious for a while longer. It's difficult to tell in these conditions' he said.

Brittany nodded then turned to Alvin. "Alvin. Alvin wake up" she said aloud, gently shaking him. At first the effect seemed to do nothing, then Alvin seemed to stir. Slowly he opened his eyes before letting out a faint groan.

"Where… am I… what… happened… Brittany… alright" he said wearily, his eyes still flickering open and closed.

"I'm alright Alvin. You saved me" Brittany said as her tears slowly started to seep out again.

Alvin smiled then winced in pain. He looked down to see the extent of his injuries, gasping at just how bad they were.

"Your arm is broken Alvin, and your back bruises are badly swelled, but the bandages should help with the claw marks" Simon said as he sat down next to his brother. The whole group circled around Alvin, concern plastered on their faces.

"I'm… ok… really…" he said faintly trying to ease their concern.

"I want to speak to Alvin for a minute" said Brittany looking down.

The four other chipmunks glanced at each other for a moment before climbing higher up into the tree to gather more fruits.

"What is it Brittany?" Alvin asked still a little delirious, not noticing her tears.

"Why did you do that for me? Why did you put your life on the line to save me?" she asked, her sparkling blue eyes filling with tears.

"Because I… I… love you" Alvin responded, still not fully aware of anything.

"You… love… _me_?" Brittany asked her eyes widening. '_He… loves…me. I thought he only liked me as a friend. He really loves me' _

"Of course… Brittany… where… am… I?" Alvin responded, slowly starting to come to.

Brittany just stared at him, her tears abruptly stopped. After a few minutes Alvin seemed to realize what he had just said.

"Brittany… I…" he said before going red in the face and looking down sadly. "I hope you… still want to be my friend"

Brittany almost laughed as he said this. She raised his head so that their eyes met.

"Alvin. We can be more then friends" she said before pulling his lips to hers.

The two of them didn't know how to explain how they felt. It was beyond pleasure, beyond lust, it was simply, love. Neither of the two noticed that their brother's and sister's were silently watching from above smiling.

"I knew it would happen someday" Eleanor whispered. Everyone nodded then continued to watch the scene below.

As the two broke apart both of them blushed.

"I love you Brittany" said Alvin as he reached up and pulled her towards him.

"I love you too Alvin" she replied as their lips met again. Despite crashing into an unknown jungle, going over a waterfall, being attacked by a panther, despite everything, the two lovers couldn't have been happier.

Dave sat on his couch holding a cup of coffee, Miss Miller next to him. Try as they might, neither of them had been able to sleep at all that night. After explaining the situation to the police, they had been informed to wait at the house until they could find some light on the identities of Klaus and Claudia.

"David… I'm going to… make some breakfast" said Miss Miller sadly as she rose from the couch and headed for the kitchen. She was just about to pull out a box of cereal when the phone started to buzz. Dave rushed for it and quickly pulled the speaker to his ear.

"Hello… this is Dave Seville" he said shakily.

"Mr. Seville, my name is Inspector Jamal with the Los Angeles police force (I have no idea which police station he works with or where the Chipmunks live). We may have some answers for you about your sons and their friends. Can you come down to the police station so we can meet in person?"

"Of course, I'll be there right away" said Dave.

He hung up the phone and rushed into the kitchen. Miss Miller hadn't pulled out the cereal; instead she was waiting at the table for Dave's response.

"They want us to come down to the station right now. They may have some answers for us!" Dave cried out happily.

"Just let me change and we can be off!" Miss Miller cried and with that she ran out of the room to change from her pajamas. Dave noticed he too was in pajamas and followed her lead by rushing up the stairs towards his room.

"_Hold on boys, I'll find you soon"_

The six chipmunks marched through the forest. They had gathered as many of the strange fruits as they could carry and were storing them in handmade bags made from some large leaves Simon had found. Alvin was in a lot of pain. His arm was held in place, but his bruises were still very swollen and the cuts hadn't fully healed and would occasionally open up again, causing him to flinch in pain. Simon had offered to help, however Brittany refused to let any help him but her. After they had broken apart from their kiss, the two had heard Eleanor and Theodore giggling and looked up to see all four of their siblings watching them. The two were a little embarrassed but they had moved past it now. Every time the group would sit and rest, the two eldest chipmunks would sit together and kiss.

"Simon which direction are we heading?" Alvin asked as they stopped for another rest. Simon was surprised. He knew that his brother wanted to find some help and get home, but he hadn't expected him to want to what direction they were going.

"Well, I was leading us North, however it just seems to be leading us further into the jungle, so I have been slowly heading us more to the East to see if we can find the river again. Why do you ask?" he said after a while.

"I'm not sure. I just get this feeling that something's not right" Alvin responded.

"Like what?" Brittany asked concerned. She placed her arm around him.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen" he said after a moment's thought, before returning Brittany's embrace.

"Well let's keep going. I don't' have a watch but due to the sun's position I would say it's roughly 2 o'clock. We should keep going until it gets dark, then we'll find another tree to sleep in" Simon announced standing up. The group nodded then followed his lead and began once again walking through the underbrush.

A few hours passed and the group continued to march. The sun began to set, but it was still bright enough for them to continue onwards.

"Hey what's that?" Theodore asked suddenly pointing up in the sky. The group looked up to see a trail of smoke leading down to a mountain peak.

"It's smoke Theodore. There must be someone over there that could give us a hand" said Jeanette happily.

"Quick if we hurry, we may be able to reach the smoke by nightfall" Simon announced, and with that the group took off happily.

As the group continued up the mountain Brittany turned to Alvin. She was supporting him by his left arm as he walked.

"Alvin. How long have you loved me?" she asked. Alvin's face went red.

"Well… the truth is… ever since I first laid eyes on you" he said shyly. Brittany smiled at him then pecked him on the cheek.

"I felt the same way" she said happily.

"You know what, despite everything that has happened I feel happier then I have ever been in my life" he said happily.

"I know. We must be crazy" she laughed back at him. He chuckled.

"No it not just crazy, its 'Jungle Love'!" he cried and he began to sing.

_I met you on somebody's island  
You thought you had known me before  
I brought you a crate of papaya  
They waited all night by your door  
You probably wouldn't remember  
I probably couldn't forget  
Jungle love in the surf in the pouring rain  
Everything's better when wet_

Jungle love it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy  
Jungle love it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy

But lately you live in the jungle  
I never see you alone  
But we need some definite answers  
So I thought I would write you a poem  
The question to everyone's answer  
Is usually asked from within  
But the patterns of the rain  
And the truth they contain  
Have written my life on your skin

Jungle love it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy  
Jungle love it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy

You treat me like I was your ocean  
You swim in my blood when it's warm  
My cycles of circular motion  
Protect you and keep you from harm  
You live in a world of illusion  
Where everything's peaches and cream  
We all face a scarlet conclusion  
But we spend our time in a dream

Jungle love it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy  
Jungle love it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy

Jungle love it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy  
Jungle love it's drivin' me mad  
It's makin' me crazy  


As the song ended the group found that they had approached the smoke. The sun and set behind them and the moon had slowly started to rise above them. The group entered into a clearing and saw rows of grass tents all set up around a large bonfire. Figures were dancing around the fire listening to drum beats.

"Hello, we need help!" Simon called out as they approached the group. However as the figures rushed towards them, they made a startling discovery.

"I knew something bad was going to happen" cried Alvin.

Dave walked rushed into the police station, Miss Miller at his heels.

"I'm Dave Seville; I'm here to see Inspector Jamal!" he cried once he reached the reception.

"Of course, he is waiting for you" the woman at the desk said before pointing the way to his office.

Once Dave and Miss Miller entered the room the first thing they noticed was the wafting smell of a cigar.

"Mr. Seville, it's good to meet you, please come and take a seat" said a man in a large office chair. He was a bit chubby and had a slight Spanish accent. He was wearing a white suit.

Dave and Miss Miller walked across the office and sat in the two chairs directly in front of Jamal's desk.

"Now I called because I have some very important information about your sons" he said once the two were sitting down.

"Please tell us" Dave pleaded.

"I'll start at the beginning. When you reported the case in, I immediately knew who the Klaus and Claudia characters you spoke of were. Klaus and Claudia Vorstien are two incredibly rich diamond smugglers. I have been on their case for years but I have never obtained enough proof to convict them. Now the past few months I have been right on their tail, taking down all their associates and patrolling all their drop locations with heavily armed guards, arresting anyone that came into contact with the diamonds. I'm guessing the two were getting desperate because of what they did" he said, lighting up a cigar and puffing as he spoke.

"But what does this have to do with my boys and the Chipettes?" Dave asked trying catch on why two diamond smugglers were now involved in the situation.

"Ah well you see I believe that this 'race around the world' that children believe they are doing is actually a scheme to secretly smuggle diamonds" the inspector stated.

"What! My sons would never go along with something like that and neither would the Chipettes! Their only 8 but they're not stupid!" Dave yelled, jumping up from his seat.

"I understand that Mr. Seville and I'm not accusing them of deliberately doing anything. But I don't think they understand what is going on. Please sit down and I'll explain" Jamal said coolly but sensitively. Dave looked at him for a moment then returned to his seat.

"My two associates over here have some evidence to support what I'm about tell you next" Jamal said indicating two officers behind them. Dave and Miss Miller almost jumped when they saw them. They hadn't noticed them standing in the room at all when they had entered. The first officer was wearing a maroon jumper and had a gold tooth. The second man was bald and had a black jacket on. The first man stepped forward and dropped two dolls on the table. An Eleanor and a Theodore doll. Miss Miller and Dave looked at each other confused but waited to see what would happen next.

"After discussing with an inside source on the Vorstien's, I learned the rules to the 'race'. Each team was to travel to 12 different locations and leave a toy replica of themselves, while simultaneously taking a replica doll in the image of a contestant from the opposing team. These dolls are just two of the 12 as almost every other deal was made. Each doll that the team dropped off secretly contained a large quantity of diamonds, while the collected doll contained cash"

Jamal turned the dolls over and opened them up to reveal the diamonds and the money hidden within them. Miss Miller and Dave just looked at each other astonished.

"My associates here have been tracking the children around the world, however we lost site of the Chipettes and the Chipmunks when they both reached their 11th drop off. The girls were supposed to head from Cairo to France and the Boys we're supposed to head from Chad to Germany (I have no idea but looking at the map they used I have made some logical judgments. In case you are wondering I have assumed that the jungle is in Morocco) however both groups disappeared. We heard rumors that the Chipettes balloon was spotted heading away from Antarctica of all places towards the shores of Africa, while the Chipmunks were rumored to have been spotted somewhere over Morocco. We have no idea why they didn't simply return to the United States or why they were using different routes then those that were provided for them" Jamal said bringing fourth some maps with some rough pathways drawn across them symbolizing the Chipmunks and Chipettes routes.

"So what are we going to do?" Dave asked, hoping that the inspector was going to do something more than simply show him some maps.

"Don't worry Mr. Seville I have a plan. The first place we are going to look for your boys is Morocco, then we'll search from there. If we find them, not only will they be safe, but with their testimonies, Klaus and Claudia can be put behind bars" Jamal said happily standing up.

"When do we leave?" Dave asked as he and Miss Miller rose as well.

"We leave tomorrow morning. Don't worry we will find the Chipettes and your boys" Jamal said kindly before motioning for the door.

"We will pick you up at 9:30am tomorrow and take you to Morocco. Until then I suggest you get some rest. You are going to need all your energy when we find your boys" he laughed before extending his hand for Dave to shake.

"Thank you. We will see you then" Dave said happily and he shook Jamal's hand.

"_Don't worry boys, I'm coming"_ he thought to himself as he and Miss Miller exited the room.

Well I hope this one was a bit longer for you guys. Sorry I put a song into this one. Normally I don't really like songs in stories, but I heard this while I was writing and I thought that it just fit really well with the story. However that will probably be the last song you read in the story.

Anyhow, I'll upload again soon and reveal what situation the Chipmunks and Chipettes have just got themselves into, and I may even throw in a scene with Klaus and Claudia.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Gods and Servants**

Dave's eyes slowly fluttered open. It was 8am in the morning. Last night he had barely slept a wink, a mixture of happiness and fear had kept him awake. As he hopped out of bed and grabbed his slippers, he could hear Miss Miller in the kitchen, humming loudly. As he entered the kitchen he was amazed to find a large platter of food presented to him. There were pancakes, waffles, toast with jam, bacon, eggs, croissants, cereal and at least three different kinds of juice.

"Miss Miller, how did you make all this, it would have taken hours to prepare!" he almost shouted over her loud humming. She spun to face him and showed deep bags under her eyes.

"Oh David, I woke up early and couldn't fall asleep again. I was too worried about today. So I decided to make us a big breakfast to keep us energized for the day" she said, bringing over a plate filled with bagels.

"I didn't sleep well either" Dave said as he sat down, "But we do have a big day ahead of us so no more time to waste. Let's eat then get ready, Jamal said he would be here at 9:30. Miss Miller nodded before sitting down. The two started to dig into the food but their thoughts were elsewhere.

"_We'll find you soon boys, just hold on"_

Klaus sat in his chair trying to dull down the furious screams of his sister with a cocktail. It wasn't working.

"Klaus what are we going to do! Those miserable little rats have our diamonds and our money!" she screamed kicking over a table.

"Claudia, please, you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood at this rate" Klaus tried to plead, but it did no good, Claudia was far too angry to be silenced.

"We need to find those miserable rodents before they use any of our money!" she wailed, collapsing into another chair, almost crushing her beloved Sophie, who too had been attempting to block out the noise.

"Maybe we can see where they went. I heard a rumor that the girls balloon was seen returning from Antarctica. It was heading for Africa, right where we lost site of the boys" Klaus winced, hoping that this information would not earn him a slap to the face.

"Africa you say… hmm… I do know some people in Africa. Perhaps you are right. Tell me where was the boy's balloon last spotted exactly?" Claudia asked sitting up, now fully interested in what her brother had to say. He was not the most intelligent person in the world, but right now his information was invaluable.

"Morocco. Do you think that's where the girl's were headed?" Klaus said placing his hand on his chin.

"Oh, I don't think so, I know so. Those rats must have decided to split the money evenly and were meeting up in Africa to make the transaction." She started to snarl, turning to a world map that was portrayed on the wall.

"I'll contact the closest group and tell them to start searching. Then I'll pack our things as I'm sure… you are probably not going to stay here while they search" Klaus said standing up, knowing that if he didn't immediately leave, he would soon be screamed at.

"Good, and tell them not to kill them. Tell them when we arrive in Morocco I want the pleasure of killing those filthy creatures myself!" she sneered.

Simon slowly came to. His was tied up inside a large dark tent of some kind. He heard another groan and turned to see that Eleanor and Jeanette were also tied to the wall. Their tattered Arabian dresses were gone and now the two were wearing animal skin dresses that travelled from their shoulders to their knees.

"What… what happened?" asked Eleanor groggily as she awoke from her sleep, followed by Jeanette.

"We… were… knocked out I think… I can't remember how… but" Simon started, then it all rushed back to him.

As the Chipmunks had entered the clearing, the figures had run towards them.

"I knew something bad was going to happen!" cried Alvin as the figures surrounded them. The spears they held were aimed directly at them.

"You have returned, Prince of Plenty!" said a rough voice. The chipmunks all turned to see a familiar figure walk towards them. He was in a leafy garment with a bright pink head dress that flopped about as he walked. It was the chief of the native tribe that had captured them earlier.

"Oh god, not these guys again!" Alvin groaned as the native warriors aggressively jabbed at them with the spears.

"Now Prince, we treated you well, so you will serve us well and be our sacrifi…" the Chieftain began as he looked at the group. He stopped short when his eyes fell upon Brittany.

"It's… it's you… the Princess of Paradise!" he wailed then immediately fell to the ground in a bow. All the warriors also fell into a bow once they heard what the Chieftain said.

"The Princess of Paradise? What are they talking about?" Brittany asked surprised at their reaction to her.

"Well these guys thought Theodore was some sort of god or something, maybe they think of you the same way" suggested Jeanette examining the strange behaviour.

"Um… are we… you know… going to be sacrificed again?" asked Theodore nervously looking at the sharp spears the tribe held.

"Two gods among our presence, we are blessed!" the Chieftain said as he started to rise, followed by the warriors who continued to surround the group but held their spears high, not daring to harm a god.

"Right… okay, well as my first godly decree I want you to let us go" said Brittany stepping forward toward the chieftain, all eyes were upon her.

"But… but of course not… my Princess, you are to be our eternal ruler. Standing guard over us with your mighty powers, bringing paradise to the jungle" the Chieftain exclaimed raising his eyes suspiciously.

"Well yeah but… um… as your god I'm making it a new rule that… um… you have to do everything I say… or… or else I will… destroy the jungle" she said trying to think of something to say. The warriors seemed scared and started to back away a little but the Chieftain stood still looking confused.

"Our Princess would never destroy the jungle… perhaps you are not the savior we are looking for. And if that is true then he is not a Prince of Plenty either" the Chieftain said getting angry. Brittany grinned nervously and started to back up towards the others who were all pinned in place by the warriors who had angrily lowered their spears towards them again.

"Get them; they have tried to deceive us. Now they will pay!" the Chieftain screamed and the warriors all screamed a war cry.

Before anyone could move one of the warriors pulled out a rock and smacked Simon on the head. The last thing he remembered was falling down and staring as the warrior moved towards the others. After that he must have gone unconscious, and assumedly the others were knocked out also.

"I remember now, we were captured by the natives" Simon said. Jeanette and Eleanor seemed to go through the memories as Simon had before, their expressions drooped into sadness.

"Wait where are Brittany, Theodore and Alvin?" Eleanor asked after a moment.

"I… I don't know" Simon said worriedly. He two had just realized that they weren't among them. He started to think when he felt something squeeze his hand. It was Jeanette. The three were shackled so close together that their hands could touch.

"It will be okay Simon, we'll find them" Jeanette said soothingly noticing Simon worry. He thought for a moment then realized something. If Jeanette could reach his hand, she could also reach the rope that bound him to the wall.

"Jeanette you're a genius!" he cried.

Jeanette blushed before saying, "How?"

"Quickly see if you can untie the rope on my hand, then I'll untie myself and get you two down" he said.

"Oh" Jeanette said blushing even more at her own ignorance. She quickly undid the rope around Simon's wrist, then he was able to untie his other arm and his legs.

"Alright, time to get you girls down" he said once he had dropped to the ground. He moved to Jeanette and undid her shackles before gently bringing her to the floor so she wouldn't fall down. She blushed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Eleanor noticed but said nothing, but she smiled at her sister once Simon wasn't looking. Once Simon placed Jeanette on the ground he moved onto Eleanor and brought her to the ground as well.

"Now we need to find Brittany, Alvin Theodore, then let's get out of here" he said quietly, then the three headed towards the entrance of the tent. As they exited the tent, they took in their surroundings. They had been moved from the small camp they found back to the main village where the Chipmunks had first encountered the natives. It was night time and the village was very dark except for a camp fire and a select number of tents were somehow lit up. The three tiptoed around, trying to find some trace of their siblings. Suddenly there was a sharp yelp of pain. They all turned around to follow the noise. It was coming from one of the lit up tents they had passed. Quietly they made their way to the tent and Simon peeped through a crack in the material towards the rear of the tent. Alvin was shackled like they had been, however the ropes suspending him were not against a wall, instead Alvin was held in mid air by the ropes. A native was rubbing some kind of ointment onto his swollen back, not being careful, simply rubbing it on, causing Alvin to squeal in agony.

"You will make an excellent meal, but we need to get rid of those bruises or you will taste terrible" the native laughed as he lathered another large dollop of ointment onto Alvin's back and he writhed in agony.

"Quick girls, it's Alvin, we have to help him" Simon whispered to the girls who had heard the screams and were now very worried.

"Alright Simon what should we do?" Jeanette asked nervously shaking a little. Simon thought for a moment then smiled.

"I have an idea. I'm going to distract the native inside. Once he is gone, grab Alvin and grab some of the ointment in there. We might be able to help his bruising after all" Simon said as he moved towards the front of the tent. The girls looked at each other nervously then followed him. Once they reached the side, Simon told them to get low and wait until the native left before they entered. The girls obediently waited outside the tent as Simon opened the flaps of the front door. The native looked up surprised then growled when he saw Simon.

"You! You will be our first meal now!" the man growled before grabbing a spear leaned up against the side of the tent and rushing towards Simon.

"Then you'll have to catch me first!" Simon challenged then turned and sprinted away towards the trees. The man followed him. When the coast was clear, Jeanette and Eleanor proceeded through the doorway.

"Thank god you guys are alright" Alvin said faintly when he saw them. His bandages had been stripped and his sling was gone. Instead his right arm hang limp on his side. The natives had thought it wasn't worth the effort tying his arm up as he was in too much pain to use it. The girls rushed to him and released him from his bindings. He fell limp in their hands, exhausted. They sat him down and looked around the tent for something to re-sling his arm. Finding nothing, Jeanette simply tore some of the tents material away and used it instead. A small animal skin bag sat on the floor to the side of the tent. Eleanor grabbed it. We can keep the ointment in this she cried before grabbing some of the bowls that the ointment had been stored in. The bowls were made from turtle's shells and were covered with a tightened band of animal skin. Jeanette placed Alvin's arm over her shoulder and helped him stand. He was reluctant to move at first.

"Where are Theodore and Brittany?" he asked faintly, still very weak from the pain.

"We… don't know yet" Jeanette replied quietly. Suddenly she felt Alvin start to move far stronger.

"What are you doing Alvin?" she asked curiously, surprised at his sudden recovery.

"We need to find them" was all he said. Jeanette kept supporting him but his strides were strong and purposeful, and Jeanette was sure that even if she weren't there he could probably have moved on his own. She realized that he was very worried, not just for his brother, but for Brittany as well.

Alvin was in immense pain but he ignored it and struggled onwards. He cared for his brother deeply and wanted to make sure nothing happened to him, but there was someone else he had to be sure was safe. Ever since their kiss, he couldn't explain his happiness. It was as if he had finally found a piece of his heart. Now that Brittany was possibly in danger, his heart began to beat faster and he became more determined than ever.

Brittany slowly opened her eyes. She was tied to a stake and wearing a strange dress. It was made of a mix of different leaves. They were all yellow, orange and red and made a fiery pattern. She looked about to see that Theodore, still unconscious, was also tied to a stake. He had on a strange head piece but the robe he had worn during the prince of plenty ceremony was gone.

"I see you two imposters have finally awoken" said the gruff voice of the Chieftain. Brittany turned her head to see that he was sitting on a bamboo throne watching her.

"What are you going to do with us?" she asked angrily attempting to struggle against the rope.

"Oh we have some good plans for you two and your friends" he laughed and walked towards her. He cupped her face in his hands and stared at her menacingly.

"Don't touch me!" she cried and shook her head out of his grasp. He growled at her but did not touch her again.

"Your friends are going to make excellent feasts at our celebration tonight" he said after a moment, pausing when he saw her startled face. He smiled before continuing.

"That imposter!" he said pointing at Theodore, "May not be our Prince of Plenty, but our crocodiles are still hungry, so I think a sacrifice might be in order" he laughed.

"You leave them alone!" Brittany cried holding back tears, her eyes filled with anger.

"You should be more worried about yourself then them!" the Chieftain bellowed letting out an evil laugh.

"I intend to have you burned to death during our celebration. Oh how we will laugh and dance to your screams of agony!" he started to laugh maniacally. Brittany couldn't hold back her tears as he said this.

"You monster!" she screamed in rage as her warm tears trickled down her cheeks. The Chieftain just laughed at her as the tears continued to pour down her face.

"The celebration will take place soon. I suggest you cherish the last moments of your life!" the Chieftain sneered and exited the room. Brittany stared at the ground crying. She was about to die, and there was nothing that anyone could do to save her.

"Don't worry Brittany, we'll find a way out of this" a kind voice said. Brittany looked up to see that Theodore had regained consciousness.

"How Theodore, the others are all going to be eaten, you're going to be sacrificed and I'm about to be burned to death" she wailed and began to cry hysterically. If Theodore hadn't been bound to the stake, he would have rushed to comfort her. He hated to see anyone this upset, especially his friends. But he to couldn't help but release a few tears. The situation was very grim, but he struggled to hold onto the hope that had sustained them ever since their crash.

"I don't know Brittany. But you mustn't give up. We have to be strong if we are going to survive" Theodore said, attempting to comfort Brittany as best he could. It seemed to work. Brittany started to calm down a little.

"Okay Theodore. I'm just so scared. Nothing like this has ever happened to us before. I don't know what to do" she said faintly. "I want my sisters, I want you and Simon but, I really want Alvin right now"

Brittany started to tear up again and Theodore couldn't help but feel upset for her.

"Brittany, if there is only one thing that can give you hope, then let it be this" Theodore said, "Alvin, has always loved you Brittany. My brother, your sisters and I have always seen it. He used to always challenge you and you would always fight, but he loved you. Whenever you were sad, he was there for you, whenever you were angry at someone, he would always be by your side. If you need something to hope for now, then hope that you and Alvin will be together again, because your hearts are so strong, there is nothing that can keep them apart"

Brittany looked up at Theodore and gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you Theodore" she whispered.

It was already nightfall when the plane landed at a Moroccan airport. Dave was tired, but he couldn't sleep, he was too concerned for his boys. Large sections of Morocco were desert, but there were also some large jungles as well, both of which were not the terrain for young children to be stuck in alone.

"Come on you two, we have a hotel booked and waiting. It's been a long day so we will need some rest if we are to search for your boys tomorrow" Jamal said as he hailed a cab.

Miss Miller and Dave couldn't argue with his logic so they hopped into the car and it took off. While they were in the car, Jamal started to show them maps of the area and sections that he believed they should start their search with, however Dave didn't really pay attention. He was too worried for his boys. Eventually the car pulled up at an average looking hotel and the three of them headed inside. Once they had been assigned their rooms they made their way to the elevator.

"In the morning we will travel to the local police station where a chopper will be waiting for us. Then we will circle the areas I pointed out and hope for the best. I will see you tomorrow" Jamal stated as the elevator arrived at his floor. He walked off and the lift carried Dave and Miss Miller up one more floor to their own rooms.

A few hours later Dave was preparing himself for bed when he noticed something outside his room. The hotel that they were staying at was on the very edge of town, and a river passed by next to it from a nearby jungle. As Dave looked out at the waters he saw a flash of red and pink. He watched them for a moment before he realized what they were. His went wide and he rushed out of the room. As he left the hotel he raced to the river, hoping that what he had found was not yet gone. He was in luck. The objects had caught onto a fallen tree branch. He reached into the water and grabbed the soggy items. One was a pink dress, one he knew that Brittany owned; the other was Alvin's hat. Dave looked at them for a moment before turning his head. Along the river he could make out a few wrecked remains and some torn bags but there was no sign of the children. Suddenly Dave knew what he had to do. He rushed back into the hotel and knocked upon Jamal's door. The inspector opened the door, a cigar in his hand. He looked surprised that Dave was at his door, but he allowed him in.

"Inspector, I think I know where the kids are. Look!" here cried pushing the items of clothing towards Jamal. He looked at them curiously for a moment.

"Where did you find them?" he asked.

"Outside in the river. I know this cap is my son's and I know that this dress belonged to one of the girls. They must be in that jungle!" Dave shouted pointing out of the room's window towards the lush jungle.

"Alright, we will look there first thing in the morning. I hope you're wrong though" Jamal said nervously. Dave turned around and frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because that jungle is one of the most dangerous in all of Africa. There are aggressive natives living in there and there are all sorts of carnivorous creatures" The Inspector said worriedly turning to look out the window. He stared into the lush greenery that was his view. Dave looked petrified. After a moment he turned to leave.

"Don't worry. Whether they are in that jungle or anywhere in all of Africa, or even the world, I promise we will find your children" Jamal said kindly.

"Thank you Inspector" Dave said quietly before leaving the room and returning to his own. As he curled up in bed he began to cry.

"I hope you boys are ok. I won't rest until I find you"

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. It means a lot to hear people enjoying my work as I hope to have a career in writing some day. Anyway, it shouldn't be long before the next chapter is up. I'm currently on holidays so I have a lot of spare time to work on my stories.


	7. Chapter 7

**Serious Celebration**

Eleanor poked her head around the side of a tent. The natives were gathering wood for a large fire and were placing it all directly in the center of the village. Some of the natives were already laughing and dancing to drum beats and flute sounds. Flowers and coloured leaves were being strung up all around the camp and fireflies had been caught in thin bags and placed everywhere giving a lantern effect.

"What do you see Ellie?" Jeanette asked timidly. Jeanette was beginning to get worried, not just for her sister and Theodore, but for Simon too. He had been gone awhile now and hadn't caught up to them.

"It looks like they're setting up for a party or something. They are gathering a lot of firewood" she said turning back to Alvin and her sister.

"We'll worry about that later, let's keep looking for Theodore and Brittany" Alvin said impatiently. Jeanette and Eleanor were starting to get a little concerned about Alvin. He was so determined to find Brittany and Theodore that he was ignoring his injuries. Twice now they had had to find some leaves and re-bandage his claw wounds as his strenuous behaviour had caused the wounds to re-open.

"Alvin, we will find them, but you need to relax. You are going to hurt yourself even more at this rate, and you won't be able to help anyone then" Eleanor said calmly, turning to face the anxious Chipmunk. He grumbled but nodded his head and stared at the ground. Both girls just looked at each other and sighed. They weren't going to get through to him.

"Alright let's keep looking. We've nearly searched the whole village, they have to be somewhere in the next section" Jeanette said hopefully. Alvin and Eleanor nodded and the three continued on.

Simon watched from above as the angry native darted to and fro between the trees searching for him. After he had led the native away, he had climbed into a tree and was now hiding until the man gave up and returned to the village.

"I know you are here somewhere! Come out and face me you coward!" the native screamed in his rough voice, jabbing his spear into bushes in hopes that Simon was hiding in one. Simon was beginning to grow bored and worried. He wanted to join his friends in finding Theodore and Brittany, but as long as he was stuck in this tree he was useless to help anyone. Without warning the native suddenly screamed and ran off dropping his spear, waving his arms about like a mad man.

"Huh?" Simon questioned, before feeling hot breath on his neck. He turned around and came face to face with a gleaming pair of yellow eyes and sharp pointed teeth.

"Eep" was all he managed to say before he too jumped out of the tree and ran screaming towards the village, the growling panther in pursuit, hoping for its revenge.

The Chieftain entered into his tent where he had Brittany and Theodore still bound to stakes.

"The celebration is about to begin. First you will die 'Princess' then we will take the 'Prince' to the crocodile pit for sacrifice. Then we will all enjoy a feast of roasted Chipmunk!" he laughed and made a signal with his hands. Four natives entered the tent and broke into pairs. The two groups began to pick up the stakes and started carrying them from the tent.

"Let us go you cretin!" Brittany screamed and for the hundredth time that night, tried desperately to squirm her way out of the bindings tying her to the stake. Theodore said nothing. He had tried to be brave and help Brittany earlier, but now his fear had gotten the best of him and he simply started to shiver in fear. The Chieftain just continued to laugh at Brittany's attempts as the natives carried them from the tent towards the center of the village.

Eleanor was now leading the procession toward the rear section of the village when she heard a familiar voice.

"Guys listen!" she exclaimed loudly. Alvin and Jeanette stopped and listened.

"If you don't put me down right now I'll get rough on!"

"Brittany!" all three of them shouted at once and rushed towards her voice. They rounded a corner and saw the natives carrying a struggling Brittany tied to a stake. They were planting it right in the center of the firewood.

"Oh my god, they're going to burn her!" Alvin growled and started to move towards them, when Jeanette grabbed his arm.

"Alvin don't be stupid. You can't save her like that. We need to think a plan!" Jeanette said firmly her iron grip preventing Alvin from braking away. Eleanor looked impressed at Jeanette, she had never seen her so strong before.

"Fine, but we need to think quickly, it looks like the party is about to start, and I will not let them turn Brittany into a smoking pile of ash!" Alvin said angrily making a fist.

"Look all we need is a distraction, then we can get her down without being spotted" Eleanor said staring at Alvin sternly.

"What are we going to use for a distraction?" Alvin asked. Jeanette was about to say something when another familiar voice broke her concentration. They all looked towards the center of the village where everyone had heard the voice. Suddenly Simon and the native he had distracted came bursting into the area screaming at the top of their lungs. Everyone looked curiously for a moment before they found out why. The panther lunged into the center roaring a war cry before savagely attacking.

"Well, that could do" Eleanor said before the three of them rushed towards Brittany.

The panther dived toward one of the natives and struck him down with a powerful blow. Suddenly a spear flew through the air and struck the panther in its side. However the spear had hit at an awkward angle and didn't dig into the panther's skin. It let a howl then turned to see the Chieftain backing away, his attack failing to harm the enraged cat. It leapt towards him and pinned him to the ground hissing angrily. It raised its paw about to strike with deadly force when it noticed Brittany shivering tied to the stake. The panther tossed the Chieftain aside like a ragdoll and started to stalk towards Brittany, its hungry eyes watching her squeal. Suddenly another spear flew at the panther, this time successfully digging into its skin in its left shoulder. It howled in pain before ripping the spear out and turning to see its attacker. It roared with rage when it found him. Jeanette and Eleanor were screaming and shivering with fear, but next to them, Alvin stood defiantly making a fist at the great cat.

"Let's finish this you big kitten!" Alvin yelled raising his fist into the air.

"Alvin No!" Brittany screamed and tried even harder to escape her bindings.

"Girls get Brittany to safety and find Theodore. I'll lead the panther away!" Alvin yelled picking up the end of a broken spear and using it as a walking stick to balance himself. Before Eleanor or Jeanette could object, Alvin fled off into the crowd of the screaming natives, the angry panther right on his tail. After a moment Jeanette seemed to recover from her shock and headed towards Brittany when she heard a yelp of pain. She turned to see that three of the natives had pinned Simon against the side of a tent and were attacking him with their bare hands, in revenge for the panther attack.

"Simon!" she screamed and without thinking, raced towards the villagers, scooping up a large piece of wood and wielding it like a club.

"You bring that beast to our village you pest! Now you will die!" one the natives screamed and pulled a crude knife from his belt. He raised it high into the air about to plunge it down on the frightened Simon when…

THUD!

Jeanette's wood collided with the man's head and he dropped like a rock onto the ground. The other two natives looked shocked that the small girl had just taken out one of them.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed and raised the wood aggressively over her heard ready for another swing. The two natives looked at each other then backed away and ran off with the rest of their tribe. Simon stared for a moment before grabbing Jeanette and pulling her into a fierce hug.

"Thank you!" he cried not letting her go. Jeanette wasn't sure what to do. She dropped the wood and looked at the fallen native. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she plunged her head onto Simon's chest.

"Oh Simon, I was so scared… I… I just didn't… I had to save you and…" she said as the tears poured from her eyes, when Simon pulled her head up and stared into her brilliant emerald eyes with his own sharp gray ones.

"Jeanette, you just saved my life. Forget everything else that happened. You are a hero. You are amazing" he said, some tears of his own starting to fall from his eyes. Jeanette's tears didn't stop, but she pulled on a smile so bright that Simon never wanted to see it go. Suddenly Jeanette crashed her lips against his and began to passionately kiss him, a move which Simon followed suit. They ignored everything that was going on around them. Right then, this was all there was for them. No race around the world, no aggressive warriors, no giant panthers, no diamond smugglers, nothing. Just Jeanette and Simon together, their hearts becoming one. Never in their life had the two had such pleasure, such excitement, then when they were with each other. Simon looked into Jeanette's eyes and she, his, and together they saw the future, the happiness that they would both share together for the rest of their lives.

"Guys come one we have to find Theodore and help Alvin!" Eleanor screamed. The moment shattered and Jeanette and Simon realized they were no longer alone. They were in the middle of a crisis, and their siblings needed them. Eleanor had freed Brittany, but was now realizing that it was probably a mistake. She was holding her eldest sibling back as Brittany was screaming and tearing at her arms, trying to chase after Alvin.

"Uh… right…" Jeanette said, her face turning redder then a tomato. She turned to see Simon in a similar shade. The two middle siblings stood up and helped Eleanor hold back Brittany.

"Brittany we will save Alvin, but first we need to know where Theodore is!" Eleanor screamed, trying to knock some sense into her sister. Brittany seemed to realize the situation and calmed down before turning to her siblings.

"They… they took Theodore to be sacrificed. At the crocodile pit" she said her eyes changing from fear and desperation to bravery and determination.

"We'll split into two groups. Jeanette and I will go get Theodore. Brittany you and Eleanor go help Alvin!" Simon said loudly facing everyone in the group.

"No, I'm going to help Theodore!" Eleanor said defiantly. She crossed her arms and glared at Simon, as if daring him to try and stop her. However he seemed to sense how she was feeling, before letting out a determined smile.

"Alright Eleanor you and Jeanette go help Theodore. I'll go with Brittany and we'll help Alvin!" he said like a leader would say to his troops before a battle. He turned to Jeanette and brought her into an embrace ending with short kiss. Then he and Brittany dashed off towards the jungle where Alvin and the panther had gone.

"Alright Eleanor, let's go and save Theodore!" Jeanette cried determinedly and the two raced towards the fiery path that would take them to the volcano, and Theodore. Neither of them noticed as the Chieftain hobbled along behind them, his dark eyes filled with anger.

Despite it being night, Klaus and Claudia's private jet came whooshing down from above and landed at the Moroccan airport. Once the jet had stopped, Klaus, Claudia and a very disorientated Sophie stepped out and headed towards the terminal where a group of men dressed in black jackets stood waiting for them.

"Good, you received our message then I see" Claudia smirked as the men stepped aside for them and followed them through the airport. A dark limousine waited out the front for them. They all stepped inside and the vehicle took off towards their private mansion. As they arrived, a man waited out the front for them before beckoning them inside.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to my humble home?" the man asked as they all entered a living room and sat down, the three men choosing instead to stand.

"As you know we have been… having some difficulties with our business" Claudia said after a moment.

"Yes I hear Jamal has been very interested in catching you two recently" the man said accepting a glass of scotch from a maid.

"Yes, he has… anyway, we hired a group of… eight year old chipmunks…" Klaus began before noticing the man spit out his scotch and stare at them like they were insane, "It was Claudia's idea"

"Who would suspect children?" she said shrugging her shoulders. The man shook his unbelievingly but continued to listen to the story.

"Anyway the plan was working for a while, but then the children disappeared with our diamonds and money, and we believe they are somewhere here in Morocco" Klaus said, also accepting scotch from the maid. The man looked at them for a while before bursting out laughing.

"So let me get this straight. You hired a bunch of eight year old chipmunks to deliver your diamonds and now they have stolen it all and are in hiding?" he said, "That is just hilarious. A group of children outsmarting the two greatest diamond smugglers in the world" he started to laugh again.

"Yes, yes very funny. Will you help us look for the brats or not?" Claudia asked angrily.

"And what exactly will I get in return for this… favor?" the man asked raising an eyebrow. Claudia smiled slyly then threw a bag onto the table in front of them. The man picked it up and opened it before smiling as the bright blue glow of the diamonds sparkled on his face.

"I do believe we can do some business" he said and the three of them all started to laugh evilly while the three men in black loaded their guns.

Eleanor and Jeanette sprinted across the wooden bridge leading to the volcano top. The volcano had a huge face carved into the side and because the volcano was extinct, the basin had filled with water and subsequently crocodiles that had grown vicious and hungry. Eleanor was running with blind fury. She had to save Theodore, she just had to. She didn't know whether it was because they were just very close friends, or whether she felt something more. She had always liked Theodore more than a friend, but had never really thought much about it until now. Jeanette seemed to sense how Eleanor was feeling.

"Don't worry Ellie, we'll save him. It will be alright" she said kindly. Eleanor smiled, but continued onward as fast as she could.

The natives were placing Theodore onto the platform that the chipmunks had been initially tied to during the first sacrifice.

"Please don't do this. I haven't done anything to you" Theodore pleaded, his eyes filling with tears and his body shivering violently.

"It doesn't matter. You lied to us, now you will pay!" the native laughed then shoved the platform out into the center of the volcano. The five ropes suspending the platform wobbled as Theodore shook the platform trying to break free of his bindings. He looked down and saw the three hungry crocodiles from before watching and waiting, their mouths drooling with saliva, waiting to take their first succulent bite from his furry flesh. Theodore yelped then continued his pleading, but to no avail as the natives lit a fire on the end of a stick and started to move towards the ropes. Just as the fire was about to touch the rope there was a loud scream of anger and everyone turned to see Eleanor, fists at the ready, glaring at the natives.

"Let him go!" she screamed then jumped at the native holding the flames. She was only roughly the size of the man's leg, but the sheer surprise of her attack caused the man to drop the stick and fall over. He smacked his head against the rocky ground and groaned before his eyes closed and fell unconscious

"Get her!" one of the other four natives yelled and they all advanced towards her when suddenly a rock hurled across the chasm and collided with a man's face knocking him out cold. Everyone turned to see that Jeanette had climbed up onto of the rocky wall surrounding the volcano and was about to pelt another rock at the native warriors. Of the three left standing they all split. Two of them headed towards Jeanette, scrambling to climb the rocky wall, while the other advanced towards Eleanor. The man dived at Eleanor, but due to her sporty nature, she nimbly rolled to the side dodging the attack. After he had recovered the man growled and made a grab for the fire stick. Eleanor saw his move and also dived for the stick. They both grabbed at it at the same time. They struggled with it, but the man was stronger and he threw Eleanor aside. She rolled on the ground before falling off the edge of the volcano. She made a grab and managed to catch the edge, but she couldn't hold on for long and the crocodiles below had moved underneath her waiting for their first meal.

"Eleanor!" Theodore screamed and he struggled against his ropes fighting to save her. The man laughed then proceeded to bend down and light the ropes on Theodore's platform when a rock smacked into his hand and the fire stick flew away. He looked up to see that Jeanette had momentarily stopped throwing rocks at the natives advancing on her and attacked him instead. The fire stick twirled through the air gracefully and connected with Theodore. The flames started to burn his bindings. He ignored the pain from the flames on his chest, trying to snap the now weakened rope before his fur caught fire. He let out a howl and made one final, but forceful tug at the rope and it broke apart freeing him from the binding.

"I'm coming Eleanor!" he shouted then started to crawl along the rope towards the side of the volcano.

"Hurry Theodore, I'm slipping!" she shouted as some rock gave way and she lost the grip on her right arm. She struggled to get a new gripping quickly but all it did was weaken her grip on her left hand. She started to slip.

"Eleanor!" Jeanette cried, noticing her sister's danger. She tried run towards her, but the two natives grabbed her and held her back, laughing at her attempts to save her sister.

"NO!" Eleanor screamed as her left hand slipped and she started to fall. She screamed, but suddenly she felt something grab onto her. She looked up to see that Theodore had grabbed her arm and was pulling her up.

"I've got you Ellie, hold on!" he cried, using all the force he could muster to pull her to safety.

"Lookout Theodore!" Jeanette screamed as the native who had been holding the fire stick headed towards them, a large rock in his hand. Theodore looked behind him and saw the man, but he refused to let Eleanor go. He screamed as he put every ounce of strength in his entire body into effect and he hurled Eleanor over his head. She slid to the side coming to a stop against the wall of the cavern. She looked up to thank Theodore but she screamed when she saw that the man had grabbed him and was about to toss him over the edge.

"Theodore!" she wailed and charged towards the native. She smashed into his leg and he lost his balance. He screamed as he dropped Theodore and fell down into the basin straight toward the jaws of the hungry crocodiles. Once Theodore had stood up, he raced to Eleanor and pulled her into a hug which she returned.

"I'm so glad you're okay" they both said, tears coming to their eyes. Until now they had never realized how strongly they cared about each other, and how they didn't know what they would do without the other in their lives. Theodore's calm green eyes locked with Eleanor's chocolate brown eyes. They started to pull each close when a scream broke through the moment. They looked up to see that the two natives were holding Jeanette over their heads and were preparing to cast her into the basin.

"Jeanette!" they both screamed and started to run towards her, but it was too late. They hurled over the side, her screaming piercing the night air. Just as all hope seemed lost, Jeanette's hand caught something and she grabbed onto it for dear life. She realized that she had managed to grab hold of one of the ropes connecting the platform to the side of the volcano.

"Hold on Jeanette we're coming!" Eleanor cried and she and Theodore raced to the rope. Jeanette closed her eyes and held on for dear life. Suddenly she felt a warm hand grab her own. She opened her eyes to see that Theodore and Eleanor had climbed out onto the rope.

"Hold onto me!" Theodore said bravely. He didn't know why, but after saving Eleanor, he felt confident, brave, strong, things he hadn't felt before. He knew it probably wouldn't last for long though so he prayed that he could gather the courage to help get them out of this mess. He felt a shaking pair of hands wrap around his waist as Jeanette grabbed onto him. He was about to turn around when he heard Eleanor give a slight yelp. He turned to see that the chieftain had arrived on top of the volcano and was now cutting the rope they were on with a crude knife.

"I already lost our meals and our 'Princess', I will not allow you to escape either!" he screamed in anger and cut the rope. The three chipmunks let out screams of terror as they started to fall into the basin when suddenly; Jeanette came up with an idea.

"Hold on! When the rope swings back up, let go!" she commanded.

The younger chipmunks nodded but continued to shake as they fell. Just when they thought that they were about to die, Jeanette's plan came into action and the rope started to swing from the platform up from their weight. As they reached the peak of the swing Jeanette screamed, "Now!"

Immediately all three chipmunks let go of the rope and flew through the air. They flew out of the volcano and continued up. The natives stared in bewilderment at the chipmunks flying through the air. As they started to descend towards the trees, Theodore and Eleanor grabbed onto each other in mid air.

"I love you Eleanor" Theodore screamed, closing eyes as they fell.

"I love you Theodore!" She screamed back. Suddenly the trees loomed underneath them and they crashed, darkness consuming them.

Breathing heavily Alvin struggled onwards. His claw wounds were bleeding badly and his back was causing immense pain in his joints, but he continued on, knowing that if he stopped, he would be dead. The panther growled and followed him, its deadly claws scraping into the ground as it went. Suddenly Alvin heard a sound from behind him. He braced for the impact from the panther, but it did not come. He turned around and found to his astonishment, the panther was gone. He looked everywhere, but it had simply vanished. He was about to keep running when suddenly the panther leapt out of a tree and knocked him to the ground. Alvin writhed in agony from the blow and the panther hissed with anticipation. It had its prey now, and once and for all, it would get rid of it. It opened its jaws wide ready to rip out Alvin's throat when a scream ripped through the air.

"Get away from him!" Brittany cried and she jumped onto the big cats back. Angered that once again it had been interrupted during its meal, the panther roared and started to buck and rock trying to shake the persistent Chipette from its back.

"No Brittany, it will hurt you, run!" Alvin coughed trying to stand, but his make shift crutch had been destroyed from the knock down and he couldn't get up himself. He started to crawl to a tree. Suddenly he heard a squeal and he turned to see that the panther had successfully shook Brittany loose and was advancing on her.

"NO!" he screamed and he grabbed the tree and forced himself up. The panther turned to look at him for a moment. He was no longer a threat. Finally it could finish these pests off and enjoy a well deserved meal.

"Raaaaaa!" Simon screamed and hurled a spear towards the panther. It stabbed straight into its ribs. It howled in pain then turned to see Simon scurrying up into a tree, a large rock in his hand ready to throw downwards. It was tired of this game. As soon as it dealt with that trouble maker it would ensure it killed all three of them before it began to feed. They were too much of a nuisance to be left alive. The panther roared and bounded up the tree Simon had climbed up, the spear falling from its side.

"Brittany!" Alvin cried as he stumbled towards her, his face growing pale.

"Alvin!" she screamed and ran to him, embracing him in a hug. She realized the state of his injuries and the paleness in his face from blood loss.

"Alvin we need to bandage those wounds now or you might die" she wailed frantically grabbing at some nearby leaves. She was about to try and bandage him herself when she heard Simon yelp in pain and within minutes he was hurled out of the tree and landed at their feet, cuts all across. The panther jumped down from the tree and stalked towards the three terrified chipmunks. Alvin suddenly realized what he had to do. It was the only way that he could save Brittany. He dived towards the surprised panther, causing it to jump back. Before it could counter, he grabbed the spear that had fallen from its side and lunged towards it. The spear stabbed into the panther's neck and it wailed with pain. Alvin refused to let go of the spear. He kept pushing it in further, the pain from his back surging through him. The panther let out a strange coughing growl then its legs collapsed and it fell to the ground. Its menacing yellow eyes closed. Alvin stood for a moment staring at the slain beast before succumbing to his injuries and falling to the ground. Simon and Brittany rushed to his side. Simon was bleeding, but his injuries were nothing compared to Alvin's.

"Alvin No!" Brittany wailed and she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He smiled at her for a moment then closed his eyes and fell unconscious. Tears dripped from her eyes as she turned to Simon who was already grabbing leaves and attempting bandage Alvin.

"Why does he always do this!" she screamed, this time with anger balling her fists up.

"Brittany, he doesn't always think things through, but he just saved our lives. I'm his brother Brittany, but he loves you more than anyone else I've ever seen. He would do anything for you; even risk his life for you" Simon said kindly tending to his brother. Brittany took in Simon's words. Her tears continued but now she was smiling.

"He… he really cares about me doesn't he" she said faintly slowly stroking Alvin's face.

"Yes, he does. And he always has" Simon replied as he finished bandaging Alvin. Brittany realized that now both of Alvin's brothers had realized how Alvin felt for her. Alvin truly loved her more than anything in the world. She leant down and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Alvin" she whispered into his ear. Although his eyes remained closed, a small smile appeared on Alvin's face. Brittany and Simon were so concerned with Alvin, that neither of them noticed when the panther's eyes slowly began to open. It let out a faint roar and moved towards them slowly. They both turned and gasped, too paralyzed with fear to do anything else. It weakly raised its claw ready to strike when…

BANG!

A gun went off. The panther fell to the ground dead, its monstrous yellow eyes devoid of life. Brittany and Simon sighed then turned to face their savior, only to find a gun aimed directly at their head.

Well this chapter is probably the longest I have written so far. I started writing the volcano part and then I just got engrossed in it, I just couldn't stop writing. So who is the mysterious person who has saved Brittany and Simon and what is the fate of Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette. All answers will be revealed in the next update!


	8. Chapter 8

**Rescue?**

The man had his gun aimed directly at Simon. He smirked then fired. The bullet shot towards Simon, cutting through his shoulder like paper. Simon wailed and covered the gun wound. Brittany was shaking but she pulled Alvin into a defensive hug, shielding him from the man.

"You kids have caused a lot of trouble. Now where are the others?" the man said angrily once again aiming the gun at Simon, this time centering over his heart.

"Why should we tell you!" Simon growled.

"Wrong answer" the man said smirking. With two quick steps he stalked towards Simon and pistol whipped him with the butt of the gun. He fell to the ground unconscious. The man now turned to Brittany who was shaking even more violently, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Little lady, where are the others" the man said before pointing the gun at her, "Don't make me hurt a girl" he sniggered.

Brittany wasn't sure what to do. The man was going to harm her if she said nothing, but she didn't want to place the others in danger. Then a thought crossed her mind. If she directed him to the tribe of natives, they might take care of the problem for her. She'd worry about getting away from them once the man was taken care of. Slowly she started to point in the direction of the village.

"They're… they're in a village… that way" she said nervously, hoping she could fool the man into going to the village. The man raised his free hand to his chin as if thinking for a moment, then returned his gaze to her.

"Alright, let's go. But I think I'm going to travel a little heavier this time" the man gave a sly smile. Brittany cocked her head confused when suddenly she heard a noise from behind her. Two more men stepped forward; both however were completely covered in weapons. The first man had an assault rifle of some kind in his hands with a handgun on his belt. The second man held a minigun with both his hands, with a trail of bullets linked from the gun to his back pack. Brittany gasped then turned toward the leading man.

"What, you expected we would come out here into one of the most dangerous jungles in Morocco with just a simple handgun" he started to laugh, then reached down and grabbed her from the scruff of her dress and lifted her until they were eye level.

"They had better be at this 'village' or you are going to regret lying to me" he growled then dropped her un-ceremoniously to the ground. The other two men sniggered as Brittany yelped. She picked herself up, stifling back some tears as the lead man moved towards Alvin.

"Leave him alone!" she demanded, watching as he attempted to grab him.

"Shut up!" he yelled then shoved her aside. He roughly grabbed the unconscious boy and slung him over his shoulder. Although unconscious, Alvin let out a moan of pain, but the man ignored it.

"You, grab the other one. And be careful, he's bleeding. You don't want to stain your shirt" he sneered before trudging forward. The man with the assault rifle laughed then scooped Simon up and slung him over his shoulder in much the same fashion as Alvin. Brittany wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly the man holding the minigun gave her a sharp kick to the back. She yelped then turned to face him. He growled at her, "Keep moving you little rat!"

Not wanting to get hurt again Brittany complied and followed the men as they progressed towards the village.

"Oh I hope this works" she thought to herself as tears started to flood from her eyes.

The Chieftain and the two natives slowly walked across the wooden bridge back towards the village. He was angry that the chipmunks had all escaped again. He would have to double the search parties in the morning, but right now he just wanted go to bed. As the men walked they heard a loud scream, followed by another and another. They all started to run back towards the village. They could hear a strange banging noise and screams of pain growing louder and louder with every step.

"What is happening now!" the Chieftain yelled picking up his pace, although in truth he was extremely worried. Even during the panther attack he hadn't heard this kind commotion, and he had never heard that strange banging noise before. As they rounded a corner, they stopped and stared. Three strange men in black clothes were using strange silver items to attack his villagers. The silver objects were firing little tiny silver things that would rip through the screaming villagers. The Chieftain screamed in rage at the murders that were taking place in front of him. The village was in utter chaos. Men and woman were screaming in fear, tents were on fire and amongst it all the Chieftain spotted someone he couldn't believe. He had been wrong; the chipmunk girl must have been the Princess of Paradise, because her threat to destroy the villagers and the forest was coming true. If only he had believed her.

"Stop!" the chieftain bellowed and he ran towards one of the nearest men wielding his knife. The man looked at him and laughed before firing his silver object at him. It was the smallest of the objects, but the Chieftain couldn't explain the pain that it brought. He had never experienced so much pain in his life. The bullets pinged off his bones. He was shot through the stomach, through the shoulder, through both legs. The chieftain fell to his knees and crawled towards the Princess of Paradise. She had covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Please princess. I'm sorry. Stop this. You won't be sacrificed. Please spare the…" he started to beg before the man turned towards him smirking and fired his gun. The silver object flew through his head and he fell to the ground dead.

Brittany screamed as the man fell down before her dead. She covered her eyes and started to cry hysterically at the horror she was seeing. Innocent men and women were dying all around her and it was completely her fault. She had thought that she could trick the men, but now they were killing everyone. The leader turned to her and laughed at her fear.

"Come on! Now where are the others!" he shouted over the sounds of the screams. Brittany simply shook her head, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. She continued to scream and cry. At first the man found it amusing to see her suffering, but now he was beginning to lose patience. He picked the terrified girl up and started to shake her, "Where are they!"

"I… I…" was all she managed to say coherently, the rest of the sounds she made were just uncontrollable sobs. The man growled then threw her to the ground. She just lay there crying. Pain flared up her but she ignored it. Screams of agony were all around her and it was all her fault. She continued to cry closing her stinging eyes and trying to cover her ears to try and block out the screams. The man looked at her for a moment then growled. He wasn't going to get any answers from her. He would have killed her himself, but he had been given strict orders, capture them alive. Grumbling he stalked towards the largest tent, listening to his men laugh maniacally as their guns tore innocent people apart. Flames were spreading everywhere, and now people were starting to burn as well. The screaming grew louder and louder. The man entered the tent and looked around, hoping for something, a clue, a map, or even just one of the kids cowering in a corner. Instead he found the tattered remains of the girl's Arabian outfits. He was about to dismiss it when he noticed that something was in the belt of the pink outfit. He reached down and pulled out one of the dolls his employers had mentioned. He turned it around to see if there were any diamonds or cash, but found nothing. The doll had already been opened when the Chipettes had first discovered the diamonds and Jeanette had inspected the dolls they had collected to find the money. The money however was no longer in the doll, it was completely empty.

"That little rat has done something with the diamonds and the cash!" he roared then raced back out. The screams were starting to die down now as most of the villagers lay dead or dying. Brittany was still on the ground trying to block out the sounds around her. The man angrily picked her up and waved the doll in her face.

"Where are the diamonds!" he screamed. Brittany realized the money must have floated down stream when the balloon landed, but she was still in complete shock from the atrocities being committed around her that she didn't respond. The man growled at her then slapped her across the face and dropped her and the doll. She continued to cry, covering the side of her now red cheek. She bent over and picked up the Alvin doll and started to hug it. It wasn't her Alvin, but she needed someone right now.

"Alright boys, I'm calling the chopper. We may not have found the kids, but these three know something about the money and the diamonds, and they ARE going to tell us what they know!" he shouted to his companions, glancing angrily at Brittany who was now rocking herself back and forth cradling the doll. He was about to grab the doll off her but thought why bother, she was already a wreck and they needed answers. Causing her more pain would probably just make it harder to get the information they required. He reached to his belt and grabbed a radio.

"Mac, we need airlift now. We're about 50 meters from our last recorded position" he said before receiving a static response. After a few minutes a black helicopter descended and landed in the center of the now burning village. The men tossed the three chipmunks inside before clambering in themselves.

"Klaus and Claudia are not going to be happy" the man grumbled as he climbed into the co pilot seat.

The sun's rays slowly broke through the leaves above Theodore.

"What happened?" he grumbled looking around. He was suspended on a branch in mid air. Slowly he recalled the night's events.

"Eleanor! Jeanette!" he called out realizing that he was alone. Suddenly he felt pain surge through his body. He remembered the crash landing from the night, but he must have blacked out. He looked over himself. He was covered in bruises and minor scratches, but nothing seemed to be broken.

"Well, at least I'm not that hurt" he sighed to himself. He spoke to soon. The instant he said that he heard a cracking sound. He slowly turned his head to see that the branch his was on was about to snap.

"Uh oh" he whispered as the branch broke. He screamed and fell, but he didn't fall far. He was only a few meters from the ground. He hit the ground and let out an oof noise, but was otherwise unharmed. Slowly he sat up and scanned the area. He had no idea where he was and he was completely alone.

"Eleanor! Jeanette!" he cried again, getting nervous. At first there was no response. Theodore sighed then began to walk when he heard a faint sound.

"Theodore…" a voice said from above. He looked up to see Eleanor suspended in the air by a group of vines. They were wrapped around her waist, arms and legs and she was struggling to free herself, although she seemed very weak. Suddenly Theodore realized why. There was a nasty bruise on her head, as though she had smacked into something after landing.

"Hang on Eleanor, I'll get you down" Theodore said. He climbed up the tree supporting the vines. He started to pull the vines up, hoping that instead of falling and hitting the ground, he could simply carry Eleanor down. His plan almost worked, however he tugged too hard and the vine supporting her waist snapped. With no main support, Eleanor slipped out from the vines holding up her arms and legs and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Eleanor!" Theodore yelled and dived out of the tree and made his way to her side. The fall was even lower than his, but he was concerned none the less. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Are you alright?' Theodore asked worriedly, rubbing her back gently.

"I'm… fine" she said weakly turning to face him.

"That was some pretty nasty fall last night huh?" she said in a light tone standing up.

"Yeah. But we had to do it. In fact if Jeanette hadn't… Jeanette!" he suddenly cried realizing that he hadn't spotted her yet.

"Theodore! Eleanor!" came a voice from behind them. They both turned to see Jeanette limping towards them. Suddenly she fell over. They both raced to her side and realized that her glasses were missing.

"I'm glad you two are alright" she said after they had helped her up.

"Are you?" Eleanor asked concerned about her limp.

"I'm alright. My leg is just sore. It smacked into a tree on landing last night" she said, noticing both of the younger chipmunks wince at the thought. Suddenly she caught sight of the bruise on Eleanor's head.

"Eleanor what happened? Are you okay?" Jeanette asked, gently stroking her fingers over the large bump on Eleanor's head.

"It's not that bad. I hit a tree last night and fell unconscious" she said. Theodore and Jeanette weren't convinced.

"Come on, let's worry about it later, I'll be fine. We need to find the others" she said annoyed, crossing her arms sternly. Theodore and Jeanette looked at each other for a moment then sighed and nodded.

"Hang on, I'm going to search around for a moment and see if my glasses landed nearby" Jeanette said turning around and stumbling along the ground. Theodore was about to help her when he felt something grab his arm. He turned to see that Eleanor was holding him and she had a strange look on her face.

"What is it Ellie?" Theodore asked confused.

"Last night Theodore you said you loved me" she said staring into his eyes. Theodore looked shocked for a moment then looked down blushing.

"I… I… thought we were going to… and I wanted to let you know before… I'm sorry Ellie" he said shyly backing away a little.

"Theodore. Why are you sorry?" Eleanor asked.

"I… I… I…" he began to stutter but Eleanor placed her finger over his mouth.

"Do you remember what I said?" she asked starting to blush a little herself. Theodore thought back and remembered.

"_I love you Theodore!"_

Theodore looked at her for a moment then moved closer and grabbed her hands.

"Ellie, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life" he said confidently. He wasn't sure why, but that feeling of confidence he had experienced last night had returned, and now he would use it. Eleanor smiled and started to blush even harder.

"You have always been there for me. I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you, and every day since then my feelings for you have grown. I have always wanted to tell you, but… I guess I was too nervous" he said, the confidence slowly starting to slip away, but he continued on, struggling to find the words he had to say.

"Then how did you tell me last night?" Eleanor asked quietly, still blushing.

"Because of you. You bring out the best in me. When I'm alone I'm a frightened little boy. But with you, I can be myself and not be afraid, you give me courage Eleanor. So now I will say it again. Eleanor, I love you" Theodore said, pouring his heart into every word.

"I love you to Theodore" Eleanor said kindly. One moment they were friends having a discussion. The next they were more than friends, their lips connecting together, experiencing love in all its glory. Theodore moved closer, placing his hands gently around Eleanor's waist. Eleanor placed her arms around Theodore's neck and the kiss became more passionate. Ever since they had first met, they had always loved one another. They were just too shy to admit it, but their friendship had always brought out the best in them. Now they were one in their hearts and minds and souls, and they couldn't have been happier. As they broke apart they both started blushing fiercely.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for that" Theodore said happily, stroking Eleanor's hair.

"Then why wait for another" Eleanor said seductively, and they began to kiss again. The feeling was magical. They had always known that someday, they would be together, but they had never known how much joy it would bring to their lives once it finally happened.

Though Jeanette was now blind as a bat, she could tell something was happening between the two of them. She had managed to find her glasses, although they were completely shattered and were useless now, but she didn't dare interrupt this moment. As the newly formed couple finished their kiss they gazed into one another's eyes and knew that this happiness would last for the rest of their lives. Slowly they remembered what was happening and they went in search of Jeanette, hand in hand. They found her sitting behind a tree, her broken glasses in her hands. She hadn't heard them approach and was still waiting for them to finish their moment together.

"I see you found your glasses" Eleanor giggled. Jeanette jumped when she heard her voice and turned towards them both blushing.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt" she said shyly. Theodore and Eleanor smiled at her.

"Come on, let's go find the others" Theodore said. Eleanor and Theodore each took one of Jeanette's hands and guided her as they began their search.

The helicopter blades spun round as Dave looked out the window. They had been searching for hours now but there was still no sign of the kids. He sighed and turned to Miss Miller. She two was starting to feel like it was hopeless, but she knew that if she admitted that to David, it would break his heart.

"Don't worry David. We will find them. Don't worry" she said kindly placing her hand on his shoulder. He let out another sigh and returned his gaze to the window. Suddenly something caught his eyes.

"Pilot can you double back for a second, I think I saw something!" Dave called and obediently the pilot turned around and flew back over the area. Dave looked back down and his eyes widened. He rubbed them to confirm that he wasn't imagining things. Down below he saw Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette. They were walking along side the river hand in hand.

"Oh my god, I see them!" he shouted, "Quick take us down now!"

"Right away!" the pilot said and he started to lower the helicopter down to the ground.

At first Theodore wasn't sure what the noise was. Then it began to get louder and louder. He looked up and almost jumped for joy. A helicopter was coming down to them. They were saved.

"Look!" He screamed and pointed towards the vehicle. Although Jeanette couldn't see anything, Eleanor looked up and screamed with joy as well.

"We're saved!" She screamed. She and Theodore grabbed hands and started to dance, pulling a confused but happy Jeanette with them. Slowly the helicopter landed, and then Theodore saw the one person he had been praying to see again. Dave jumped out of the helicopter and sprinted to the kids tears in his eyes.

"Kids your alright!" he yelled and pulled all of them into a big hug.

"Dave!" the three of them shouted and returned the hug, tears dripping from their eyes as well. The four of them just stood there hugging for what felt like hours. Miss Miller and Inspector Jamal raced over to them as well. Miss Miller wanted to hug them all too, but she knew that David had to be with them first. Theodore was his child, and Eleanor and Jeanette were like daughters to him.

"You guys scared me so much. Don't ever do anything like this again" Dave said tears still streaking from his face.

"We're sorry Dave" they all said in unison looking down.

"I'm just glad you're alright" Dave said and he continued to hold them, embracing them, never wanting to let them go.

"Wait" Miss Miller said, "Where are Alvin, Simon and Brittany?"

Dave looked up at her then back down at the kids and realized she was right, three of them were missing.

"They were at the native village somewhere it that direction" Theodore said pointing.

"We were separated last night. We were just looking for them when you found us" Eleanor said.

"Quick hop into the helicopter and we'll fly to the village and look for them" Jamal said. Everyone nodded then raced to the helicopter. It wasn't a long flight to the village, but what they found shocked them. Smoke and rubble was everywhere. Bodies were strewn in all directions.

"Oh my god!" Dave shouted looking at the carnage in front of him. The three kids began to cry looking at all the deaths. They had expected to find the village in some panic from what happened last night, but nothing like this. Jamal surveyed the village while Miss Miller and Dave comforted the children.

"Luckily there are no signs of the boys and Brittany" he said once he had returned. Dave sighed in relief but his face remained grim from the surroundings.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. The children must still be somewhere out there" Jamal said pointing them all in the direction of the chopper. As they approached it, Jamal stopped. He bent down and picked something up. It was a bullet, Dave looked at it for a moment before he turned to the Inspector.

"Bullets. Someone else was here last night" he said.

"Let's hope your children are still simply lost in the jungle. I don't want to think about what would happen if whoever did this had them" Jamal said sternly. Dave looked at him worried.

"Come on. Let's keep searching and hope for the best. Right now that's all we can do" the inspector said and he hopped into the co pilot seat. Dave nodded then hopped inside as well, bringing the children into a tight hug.

"Please be safe!" he said as the helicopter rose from the ground and continued its fruitless search for the children.

God this is probably the saddest thing I have ever written in my life. What will become of Alvin, Simon and Brittany now? And how will Klaus and Claudia react when they find that their diamonds and money are lost somewhere in a river. All will be revealed next update.


	9. Chapter 9

**The best made plans**

Alvin slowly opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust. He was in a dark room with the only source of light being a dangling blub above him. He tried to move but found he could not. He looked down at himself to see that his arms and legs had been bound to a table. His right arm was no longer in the make shift sling and was securely tied to the table like the rest of his limbs. As he tried to squirm again, he pulled to hard on his right arm and pain surged through, causing him to writhe in agony.

"I see you are finally awake" said a familiar voice from somewhere in the darkness. Moments later a large man stepped out of the darkness followed by two other figures. Alvin couldn't believe who they were, Klaus and Claudia, the two diamond smugglers who had tricked them and got them all into this crazy mess. As they had trudged through the jungle, the Chipettes had explained the whole situation to him and his brothers, and they were outraged.

"You certainly are a heavy sleeper" Klaus mocked in his German accent making his way to the side of the table. Claudia and the other man walked to the opposite side.

"You… you are the reason we are all stuck in some jungle!" Alvin growled, although he discovered he was still very weak from last night's actions. Klaus and Claudia looked at each other for a moment curiously then returned their gaze to the angry chipmunk in front of them.

"You were going so well with your race; until you decided to steal the diamonds and money for yourself you little rat!" Claudia growled making a fist and shaking it in front of Alvin.

"Steal your diamonds? The chipmunks and I only learned about the diamonds after we crash landed in this jungle. The Chipettes discovered while they were returning a penguin to Antarctica and some goons attacked them" Alvin said, realizing that Klaus and Claudia really had no idea what was going on.

"Returning a penguin to Antarctica! How stupid do you take us for!" Claudia screamed and slapped Alvin across the face, causing him to wince, but he made no sound and he refused to look away.

"Yes, returning a penguin to Africa, after they were captured by an Arabian prince that Brittany almost had to marry. And as for us Chipmunks, we were just taking a short cut through the jungle here when we were attacked by a group of natives and were nearly sacrificed. The Chipettes saved us but their balloon crashed and we have been stuck in this jungle since!" Alvin shouted back, trying to get through to the still disbelieving criminals.

"Enough lies! If you won't tell us what you have done with the diamonds and our money, then we will force it out of you!" Claudia screamed. She and Klaus turned and stalked out of the room. The man standing over Alvin smirked.

"Now we get to have some fun!" he laughed before reaching down under the table and pulling out a metal baseball bat. Alvin looked at it and panicked but he tried not to show it on his face.

"Now you might feel a little sting!" the man smirked, and with that he swung the metal bat down with mighty force.

Simon slowly came to. He was lying in some sort of concrete cell. The cell was large, and instead of being square shaped, the room was circular. In front of Simon was a large metal door, but there was no handle, meaning it could only be opened from the outside. Suddenly a voice rang through the cell from hidden speakers in the walls.

"Why hello Simon, long time no see" Claudia said evilly over the com. Simon was shocked to hear her voice. Ever since the discovery of their plot, Simon had been contemplating a way to get back at them.

"Currently we only have the three of you. Soon to be two of you" She laughed into the speakers. Simon knew what she meant, but who she meant was another question.

"If you hurt my brother or Brittany!" he shouted, not aiming his voice in any particular direction.

"You'll what? You're stuck in there and they're out here with us. In fact why don't I prove it" she laughed before hitting a button on the control panel in front of her. There was a low rumbling noise and a rectangular section of the wall started to rise up revealing a hidden room covered by glass. Klaus and Claudia sat behind the glass laughing, but it was not them that had Simon's attention. Klaus was holding Brittany by the back of her neck. She was unconscious and blood was trickling from her nose.

"What did you do to her!" he shouted and rushed towards the glass. He smacked into it with his fist. Immense pain gushed up his hand but he ignored it as he stepped back. Claudia laughed even harder at the effort before speaking again.

"That glass is as thick as the concrete. There is no way you can break it. Now I see you want your friend back. Well I can't do that, but how about I introduce you to a new friend" she said a malicious grin appearing on her face. She hit a button on the control panel in front of her and the door started to rise. Simon turned to rush through it but stopped, his eyes went wide. A large paw stepped out from the doorway, then another, then a pair of sharp white teeth, then two blood red eyes.

"I heard that you fought a panther in your travels. Let's see how you face against a Barbary Lion!" Claudia screamed into the com, laughing maniacally. As the menacing beast stepped through the doorway, the metal door closed behind it and the concrete returned down over the glass. The lion growled as sharp claws shot out from its paws, a thin trail of saliva dripped from its jagged teeth as it eyed its meal. Simon gulped then started to back up until he was back to back with the wall. The lion lowered itself into a crouching position, then it lunged forward, claws at the ready.

"Oh no!" Simon shouted.

Brittany groggily opened her eyes. Her head hurt and she could feel blood dripping from her nose. She remembered struggling to get to Alvin when they had departed the helicopter but one of the men had punched her in the face to knock her away. She must have fallen unconscious after that. She realized that someone was holding her and she started to squirm weakly to get out of their grip.

"Stop squirming girl and watch your friends" Klaus laughed then shoved Brittany towards a monitor on the control panel. Her eyes widened and tears started to drip from them. The monitor was split into two screens. The first showed Simon backing up against a wall, a huge lion lunging towards him. She watched as Simon ducked and the lion missed, before he started to run around the cell, the lion on his heels, clawing at him. The other screen was even worse. A man was standing over Alvin. There was a bloody bat on the floor, but at the moment she could see the man repeatedly punching Alvin in the face, the screaming chipmunk trying desperately to escape, blood gushing from his mouth and eyes.

"Now you see what happens when you try to steal from us girl!" Claudia spat, standing up. Klaus followed her lead and dragged the resistant Brittany with him. Brittany tried to kick and punch him, but he held her too far away, laughing at her pathetic attempts to harm him.

"What's the matter girl? A little too small to hurt me? Well I'm not that small" he laughed then slapped her across the face. Brittany started to cry, covering her red face with her hands. Claudia glanced at her and laughed.

"Once we finish with Alvin, your next girl. You can wait here until we are done" she said at last as they approached a dark room. Roughly, Klaus tossed the squealing Chipette into the darkness and slammed the door shut, locking it on the outside.

"Let's go check on Alvin and see if he is ready to talk yet" Claudia said smugly and lead them back towards the interrogation chamber. Brittany sat in the darkness crying. First she had caused so many deaths, and now she was imprisoned in some cell, watching her friends suffer because of her. She reached down the front of her dress and pulled out the Alvin doll. She had stuffed inside her dress once they had been taken from the jungle, in case the men tried to take it from her. It wasn't the Alvin she loved, but she had to be with him, she needed someone.

"I'm so sorry Alvin. I'm so sorry" she sobbed, bringing the doll close to her face. She started to stroke the doll as she gently rocked herself back and forth, the tears in her eyes intensifying more and more.

"What are we going to do? Simon is trying to escape a lion, you're being beaten for information and I'm stuck here in some cell" Brittany cried squeezing the doll harder. In all her life, nothing like this had happened. Brittany had always had a rough life. After she had escaped the orphanage in Australia (just to note the Chipettes sound nothing like Australians, I know, I am one) she and her sisters had managed to find their way to America, but life hadn't improved for them just yet. They couldn't get a job better than that of waitresses at a sleazy diner. But then their luck had started to change. Over time they managed to land a singing career and met the Chipmunks, and now they lived in a tree house right nearby them. Brittany had thought that no matter what happened in her life, it would always be better than that, but now she was wrong. Now she risked losing her friends, her love and her own life.

"Oh Alvin, I don't know what to do. I need you. Please help me" she said faintly between her tears, gently stroking the doll, hoping that it could somehow all be over.

Dave sat down on his bed and rested his head in his hands. They had flown over every square inch of the jungle, but there was no sign of Simon, Brittany or Alvin. Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor were just as worried as he was. All day they had done everything they could to help. They told Inspector Jamal everything that had happened to them, including Klaus and Claudia's diamond smuggling, they tried retracing their steps to see if the others had simply back tracked, but that hadn't worked. Now the three of them were sitting in their room crying, Dave knew because he could hear it next door. Slowly he got up and entered their room. Once they had reached the hotel, Dave had got them all fresh clean clothes to replace the animal skin garments they had been forced to wear, he had even managed to get a spare pair of glasses for Jeanette. They were all hugging each other crying. Dave scooped them up in his hands and joined the hug.

"We will find them guys don't worry" he whispered as tears started to leak down his face as well. The chipmunks in his hands nodded, but their tears continued to drip.

"Mr. Seville, I need to talk to you urgently" Jamal said from the doorway. He stopped talking when he noticed the three crying chipmunks in his arms, before saying, "In private"

Dave nodded then put the upset children back down on the bed.

"I'll be back in a minute guys, then you can all hop into bed" he whispered. They all nodded but continued to cry. Dave stood up and left the room with Jamal.

"We have to find them" Theodore sobbed, trying to wipe his tears away, but with no success. For a few more minutes the kids continued to cry, but Jeanette was the first to calm down.

"I think Inspector Jamal might know something" she said. Eleanor and Theodore calmed down and looked at her.

"They don't want to tell us in case we get scared. But I want to find my sister, Alvin and Simon" she said and stood up. As worried as she was for Brittany and Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor could tell that Jeanette was especially worried about Simon. They had finally just gotten together before splitting up to help their siblings, and now they couldn't find one of them. Theodore and Eleanor realized they would feel exactly the same way if one of them was missing.

"Alright Jeanette, let's go see what they're saying" Theodore said. The three of them stood up and tiptoed to the door so they could hear the conversation taking place in the hallway. Jamal was the first one to speak.

"Mr. Seville, I have some bad news" he said slowly. Dave looked worried, "What is it Inspector?"

"I checked out the airport records to see if I could find out whether any helicopters had been flying over the jungle last night, to try and explain what happened to the village. Instead I found this" he said sternly. He handed a piece of paper to Dave. Dave took it and examined it. It was a document detailing all the plane flights coming in and out of the airport over the last 24 hours. Jamal pointed to an entry towards the bottom of the list. Dave's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. A private jet owned by Klaus and Claudia Vorstien had landed.

"You mean those two might be here!" Dave said loudly. Jamal nodded gravely.

"They might have been responsible for the attack. We need to find them in case they have the children" Dave said, half stern, half pleading the inspector to help.

"Don't worry, if Klaus and Claudia have the…" he began but he heard something. The three chipmunks had gasped at the mention of Klaus and Claudia. Jamal walked to the doorway and looked down at them, hands on his hips.

"Eves dropping is wrong you know children" he said sternly. Dave looked over Jamal's shoulder and spotted them.

"Why were you kids listening?" Dave asked walking over to the three nervous children. Eleanor and Theodore backed away, but Jeanette bravely stood her ground.

"We want to help find them. We know we are kids, but don't hide information from us, we have as much right to know as you do" she said, crossing her arms. Theodore and Eleanor gasped, very impressed. They had never seen Jeanette so confident and strong before. Dave and Jamal looked at each other and sighed.

"You're right. I apologize. Here you have a look" Jamal said, handing the piece of paper to Jeanette. She examined it for a moment before looking back up at the inspector.

"I see. Did you cross reference the air code with any other flights in the area? They may have a private helicopter, but they would have to have registered it to avoid suspicion in the middle of a large city" she said, pushing her glasses up her nose. Dave and Jamal stood speechless. Jamal was the first to speak.

"N-No we didn't… how did you think of that?" he asked looking confused at how an eight year old chipmunk had thought of something before his entire police squad had.

"Well, I… I don't know. It's just something I would have done. I have done similar things for school assignments" she said blushing a little.

"Wait, you can cross reference aerial codes on your own? Only experienced computer engineers have that kind of ability" Jamal said completely flabbergasted.

"Well yeah… Simon and I are a little smarter than average…" Jeanette said blushing. She hated bragging about herself, but she really was smart enough to pull something like that off, with ease.

"Quickly, you kids come with me. Let's get this done right away" he said beaming. He turned and began to walk back to his room where he had a computer system installed and ready for use. The three chipmunks and Dave followed him. Once everyone had left, Miss Miller poked her head out of her room.

"Hmm… where did everybody go?"

Alvin coughed out more blood as the man hit him again. He had almost completely lost his voice from screaming in agony, so now all he could do was grunt in pain every time the man hit him.

"Your fur is so soft, I could just keep hitting you all day" the man laughed and threw another punch, his fist connecting with Alvin's jaw.

"That's enough. I think he is ready to talk now" Claudia laughed as she entered the room. The man looked disappointed, but he stepped aside and allowed Claudia and Klaus to take his position, hovering over the injured chipmunk.

"Now, Where are you kids hiding the diamonds and our money" she said sneering.

"I tried to tell you the last time. The diamonds and Money are in a river somewhere. We crashed and went over a waterfall. I don't know whether the money is still in the balloon or whether it has floated away down river" Alvin wheezed, blood still tricking from his mouth. Claudia became angry.

"So now you are telling me, that my diamonds and my money…" she began, Klaus cut her off.

"Our diamonds and money" he said sternly. He hated to anger her, but he wanted his recognition as well.

"Whatever! Our money and our diamonds are lost somewhere in a muddy river in the middle of a jungle!" she screamed. Alvin smirked and nodded. Claudia screamed then slapped him across the face.

"Throw him in with the girl. When the lion is finished with Simon, they can be next!" she growled and turned to leave. But Alvin's scream cut her off.

"What! You leave Simon and Brittany alone you monsters!"

"Silence you rodent! I will do what I like, and you, your brother and your ratty girlfriend are going to die whether you like it or not!" she cried, before turning and leaving the room, followed by Klaus, who seemed a bit frightened at how angry his sister was.

"Looks like I'm done with you. Maybe I can convince Claudia to let me have another round with you before she throws you to the lion" the man laughed as he undid Alvin's bindings. Alvin wanted to struggle and get away from him, but something inside him told him that if he did that, Brittany might be in danger, so he allowed the man to carry him and throw him into a cell.

"Al-Alvin!" said a sad voice from the darkness.

"Brittany!" he cried and rushed to her voice. The only source of light in the room was a barred window, letting the pale moonlight shine down on them. Brittany was curled up in a ball holding her Alvin doll, crying on the floor. When she heard the real Alvin she jumped, but almost screamed when she saw him. He staggered towards her, covered in blood, his right arm slinging uselessly from side to side. He was missing teeth and he had huge black bruises all over his face.

"Oh my god Alvin!" she cried and pulled him into a hug, which he returned. For what seemed like hours the two of them sat there, embracing each other, tears streaming down their eyes. After a while they broke apart. Alvin collapsed against the wall and Brittany snuggled next to him.

"What happened Brittany? I fell unconscious after stopping the panther, and the next thing I know, I'm tied to a table being brutally interrogated for stealing diamonds" Alvin said weakly, turning to face Brittany, but was shocked to see that she was covering her face with her hands crying.

"It-it's all m-my fault" she sobbed, tears dripping to the concrete floor like a waterfall. Alvin pulled her towards him and made her face him.

"Brittany, what happened?" he asked again, not forcefully, but urgently, needing to know why she was so upset.

"Th-The panther wasn't dead. It attacked us; b-but someone shot it. We turned to thank them and th-they sh-shot Simon in the arm. I lied to them and told them the others were at the vill-village. I wanted the villagers to capture them, b-b-but, they killed… killed… everyone!" she began crying hysterically. Alvin placed her head on his chest and let her cry. What had happened was terrible, but he knew that Brittany hadn't intended any of it. He pieced together that after the massacre they had been brought to Klaus and Claudia. Once Brittany started to calm down he pulled her head up so she could see his eyes.

"Brittany don't blame yourself for what happened. You didn't mean it. I know what happened was terrible, but you weren't the one who pulled the trigger" he said kindly, keeping his strong blue eyes connected with hers.

"But… but…" she started to say tears threatening to break free again, but Alvin stopped her.

"No Brittany, don't think like that. This is not your fault okay. You were trying to protect us. You didn't know. You weren't the one with the guns. Don't blame yourself. Brittany I love you. I am here for you. You don't have to be alone. Don't blame yourself, just don't" he said sternly, his blue eyes beginning to tear up as well. Brittany looked at him and realized he was right. She had lied, but she didn't pull the trigger. She didn't kill anyone. All she had done was try to protect her friends and family.

"Thank you Alvin" she said through her tears, before resting her head on his shoulder and hugging him. He wrapped his arm around her and allowed her to cry on him.

"It's okay Brittany, I'm here for you, and I always will be" he said once again lifting her head to face his. She looked at him with a smile then their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. Everything was turning out horrible, but at least they had each other.

Simon dodged again as the lion pounced. He had been running around the cell for what he thought was hours now, and if it wasn't for the adrenaline rushing through him, he would have been tired and collapsed by now. But the lion on the other hand looked like it could keep going all night if it had too. It knew that the chipmunk could only keep dodging for so long, then it would feast. Simon backed up once again until he was back to back with the door.

"_I have to think of a plan or it's just going to wear me down and eat me" _Simon thought to himself. His mind raced, trying to think of a suitable action he could perform, anything that could pull him from this predicament. Suddenly it came to him. He only had once chance at this so it had to count.

"Come on you big pussy cat, charge me!" he yelled making a defensive pose. The lion looked surprised, but eager at the same time. Finally the little runt was going to stop playing around and fight. The lion roared then charged towards Simon, claws at the ready. Simon waited and waited, then jumped, inches from the lion's claws. The surprised lion ran straight into the metal door with a thud. It hit the door so hard that the door dented inwards. A few teeth dropped from its mouth as it staggered backwards. Suddenly it closed its eyes and collapsed in an unconscious heap on the floor. Simon let out a heavy breath then fell to the floor exhausted.

"Well, let's just hope that you stay down until I can figure a way out of here" he said to himself as he stared at the great cat slumped on the floor.

"_I hope the others are alright"_ he thought to himself as he let out another breath then started to look around the room. There was no sign of an escape anywhere except for the door. The he realized something. The dented door had a small hole in it, probably an impact from the lion's teeth. Simon walked towards it and examined it. The metal was rather thin. Simon looked to his feet and grabbed one of the lion's teeth that had dropped to the floor. He plunged the tooth into the hole and tried to tear the metal. Slowly the hole widened.

"This could take awhile. But it's the only plan I have" he sighed to himself and continued to dig into the metal of the door.

"_Hold on guys. I'll get us out of here. I hope"_

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Still a little tragic after the events of the last chapter, but I hope to try and get some happiness flowing soon. But believe me this story is far from over, I still have quite a few twists up my sleeve. Will Simon escape and help the others? Will Jeanette and the gang track down Klaus and Claudia's helicopter and what will Klaus and Claudia do once they realize what is happening? Find out in the next update!


	10. Chapter 10

**Reunions and Revelations**

Simon had been attempting to chip away at the door for hours. The tooth he had been using to try and cut the metal had snapped, so now he was resorting to ramming the door with his shoulder, hoping to warp the metal enough that he could break off a hinge and push the door aside. He took a deep breath and let out another charge. His shoulder collided with the metal and let out a dull thunk. The door barely moved at all. He had lost all feeling in the shoulder as it was numbed with pain.

"Oh, this taking forever" he grumbled preparing for another charge. He was so busy he didn't notice the slight movement of the lions paws, an eyelid opening, the beast slowly rise up and stalk towards him. His shoulder smacked into the metal, once again with little success. He let out a sigh and prepared to charge again. The lion raised its claw preparing to strike. Simon suddenly felt a sharp pain in the shoulder. He bent down to rub it when he heard a loud scraping noise. He looked up to see the door now had a huge shredded opening in it. He turned to see that the lion's strike had missed him by inches and instead, the claw had connected with the door.

"Whoa!" Simon yelled as the claw came down for another strike. Simon rolled to the side and the claw scraped along the cell floor. The lion growled through its ruined mouth, most of its teeth now lying on the floor. It may have a hard time eating the chipmunk, but it would definitely kill him for disgracing itself in such a way. The lion bounded toward Simon roaring loudly, its wild bushy main billowing everywhere. Simon saw his chance. As the lion's feet left the ground ready to tackle the chipmunk to the ground, Simon dived forward, sliding underneath the surprised beast. It came to a sliding halt then turned to see Simon clambering out of the shredded door.

"Thanks" he laughed then rushed off out of sight. The lion roared in fury. It would not let that chipmunk escape that easily. It rushed to the door and started to claw at it, making the hole wider and wider.

Simon raced down the gloomy corridor frantically searching for Alvin and Brittany. Klaus and Claudia had said that only one of them was going to die, and he had been the one in a cell with a lion, so he hoped that the others were still alive somewhere.

"Alvin! Brittany!" he whispered loudly, as he continued to run. He knew whispering would probably not give him much of a result, but he couldn't risk being heard by Klaus, Claudia or any of their men. He turned around a corner a saw a large wooden door. Curiously he approached it.

"Alvin, Brittany, are you in there?" he whispered into the wood. He placed his ear against the door waiting to see if he got a response.

"Simon?" came the muffled response, "Simon, quick get us out"

Simon looked around and saw a latch on the door. He jumped up and unlocked it, before slowly opening the door. The room was pitch black, but he could make out two figures slumped against the back wall.

"Guys!" he shouted and raced to them. He pulled them both into a hug, which they returned.

"Simon, I-I thought you were… were" Brittany started.

"That big pussy cat couldn't stop me" he grinned as he released them.

"Come on let's get out of here" Alvin said faintly. Simon could tell something was wrong with him, but the room was so dark, he couldn't make out what. Brittany pulled Alvin to his feet.

"Simon, give me a hand, his injuries are really bad" Brittany said taking a hold of Alvin's left arm and wrapping it over her shoulders. Simon complied and gently lifted Alvin's broken right arm and mimicked her action. They walked towards the door and sneaked off down the corridor. Simon gasped when he saw Alvin in the light. His face and torso were covered in dry blood. His bandages were soaked and his face was covered in dark bruises.

"Worry about me later. Right now we need to stay focused" Alvin grumbled noticing Simon's concern. Simon snapped out of his stupor and nodded. They continued down the corridor, praying that they were heading the right way.

"Come on let's go!" Jeanette cried racing to the door. After she had managed to cross reference the aerial codes, the gang had found out the location of the helicopter that had kidnapped the others. Jeanette had found that the helicopter was owned by a wealthy man living in Morocco, a man who Jamal stated was a 'known associate of Klaus and Claudia'. They now had the man's address and were getting ready to leave.

"Alright Jeanette, we're coming" Dave said as the others followed after her. The left the hotel and proceeded towards the squad of police cars waiting for them. It was now early morning, and their search had taken them all night. Everyone was tired, but their determination to find the others kept them focused.

"Alright, hop in guys. Let's just hope that the others are all right" Jamal said sternly as he held the car door open for the small chipmunks. They all nodded and entered the car, followed by Dave and Miss Miller.

"Alright, let's go!" Jamal said to the police officer driving the car. He nodded then said something into a walkie talkie, directing the other cars, then they were off, their rescue underfoot.

Brittany, Simon and Alvin tiptoed through the hallway. After reaching the end of the gloomy corridor they had found a stairway leading them into the upper layers of a mansion. Every so often they had to hide and duck as a guard walked past. They were about to walk past another doorway when Brittany stopped them.

"Wait, listen" she whispered. The three chipmunks peeked through the doorway to see Klaus, Claudia and another man sitting in a lounge room.

"So, now that I have assisted you in capturing those rodents, what do you plan to do with them?" the man asked lifting a glass of scotch to his lips.

"Well, the smart one with glasses will be taken care of soon enough, then we'll think of a way to get rid of the other two" Claudia said giving Sophia a pat. The dog was curled up on her lap, sleeping peacefully.

"I see. I'll have my men keep a lookout for the other three for you as well. You paid for my services, and I intend to provide them fully" the man responded giving his scotch glass a whirl before downing the remainder of the beverage. Klaus sat quietly throughout the conversation. He was holding a cock tail glass with an olive in the beverage. He kept glancing at Sophie, a small grin starting to appear on his face.

"You know, while we are overseas, I wouldn't mind a vacation. I know, as soon as these Chipmunks have been dealt with, we'll fly to Costa Rica, it has been such a long time since I have been there" Claudia said happily, continuing to stroke Sophie.

"Costa Rica. We need to remember that. When we escape we'll need to tell the police so they can find them" Brittany whispered to the others. Simon and Alvin nodded before returning to their eaves dropping. Whilst Claudia and their business associate were engaged in conversation, Klaus slowly pulled the olive from his glass and flicked it at Sophie. The olive hit the dog in the face, causing her jump up in surprise, almost knocking over Claudia's wine glass.

"Calm down Sophie" she scolded then returned to her conversation. The dog growled at Klaus, but stopped as it spotted something. Three chipmunks were poking their heads around the corner listening to them. Sophie started to growl and leapt off of Claudia's lap running towards them. Claudia was about to scold the dog again when she also spotted the now terrified Chipmunks as they darted back around the corner.

"They've escaped! Get them!" she screamed and ran after them, the business associate and Klaus right behind her.

"Quick we need to get out of here!" Simon shouted. He grabbed Alvin and slung him onto his back, then he and Brittany started running down the hallway. Suddenly a guard stepped into their way holding a gun. The chipmunks sprinted around a corner, now with an angry guard behind them as well.

"Guards! Stop them!" the business associate yelled as the criminals rushed after the chipmunks. Simon and Brittany raced as fast as they could, the criminals gaining on them. Alvin looked around wildly. He had to help somehow; all he was doing was giving Simon a hard time running. Suddenly a large set of drapes appeared in front of them and he had an idea.

"Simon run to those drapes now!" he shouted. Simon had no idea what Alvin was trying to do, but this was a crisis, so he complied, running straight towards the large curtains. Alvin dived from Simon's back and swung up into the air hanging onto the drape.

"It's time to go Tarzan on your butts!" Alvin yelled and he swung back towards the surprised criminals. Screaming like an ape, Alvin slammed his foot into Klaus' stomach buffeting him into the oncoming crowd of criminals. They all fell into a heap on the floor. Alvin swung backwards and landed back on Simon's back.

"What are you waiting for, keep going!" he yelled. Simon and Brittany had simply watched shocked as Alvin knocked down the criminals, but now they were once again sprinting down the hallway. Suddenly the front doors loomed in front of them and they rushed towards them. The gang of criminals had recovered and was now in pursuit again. The Chipmunks burst through the front doors into the morning air. They started to run down the mansion's marble steps when a clicking sound made them freeze. They slowly turned around to see an enraged Claudia aiming a gun directly at them.

"Nice try you little rats, but now I will finish you off once and for all!" she hissed. Her finger edged towards the trigger when a scream stopped her. She turned to see, her business associate, Klaus, Sophie and all the guards that had followed them screaming and running out the doors.

"What are you fools doing?" she yelled turning to them. Seconds later she got her answer. A roar raced through the air and the lion jumped from the front doors towards her. It had broken free from the cell and gone looking for the chipmunk that had escaped it, and it was hungry. Claudia screamed and dived out of the way, dropping the gun in the process. The angry lion bounded down the marble steps when its eyes caught sight of Simon, Alvin and Brittany. It roared angrily and bounded towards them.

"Look out!" Simon yelled and the Chipmunks scattered. Alvin fell from Simon's back and hit the ground. The lion spotted him and advanced towards him.

"Help!" he yelled trying to crawl backwards as the lion moved towards him, its blood red eyes narrowing as it hissed. Suddenly Brittany jumped onto the lions back and grabbed a hold of its main. The lion roared in surprise trying to shake the girl off, but she used the main like a saddle and refused to let go.

"Simon help Alvin!" she yelled, holding on tightly as the lion bucked and swayed trying to shake her away. Simon raced to Alvin and helped him to his feet, tugging him out of the way of the angry lion. Klaus and Claudia were ducked down beside their limo.

"Klaus, go grab the gun and kill it!" she whispered furiously.

"Me! I'm not going near that thing!" he responded with the same harshness.

"Oh don't be a coward!" Claudia hissed and shoved him out of their hiding place. Shivering he sneaked his way towards the gun which was lying on the marble steps. He had almost reached it when Brittany started to lose her grip. The lion swung its head back and Brittany went sailing through the air colliding with Klaus. The two were knocked off their feet, landing on the marble steps. The lion growled and advanced towards them. They both shuddered as it raised its claw ready to strike. Suddenly Simon ran towards the beast and smacked into its ribs with his shoulder. Pain flared through him as he realized that he had chosen the shoulder with his bullet wound. The lion growled in annoyance and turned to see Simon standing with his fists at the ready.

"You want me, come and get me!" he shouted and turned around running with the lion following.

"Alvin get the gun!" he cried as he bounded over a hedge. The lion ignored the hedge altogether and just charged through it, losing no momentum. Alvin was still weak but he hobbled towards the gun. Grabbing it he turned and took aim at the lion thundering after Simon. He moved his finger to the trigger, when he heard a scream. He turned around to see that Klaus was back on his feet and was holding Brittany around the waist. Klaus snarled at the girl for giving him away before turning and racing towards the car.

"Brittany!" Alvin screamed and moved to follow her, but another scream caught his attention. The Lion had Simon pinned to the ground ready to kill. It swiped its claws across his chest and he yelped in pain. It readied itself to lung at his throat. Alvin didn't know what to do. The girl he loved was being kidnapped, but his brother would be killed if he didn't help him. A tear leaked from his eye as he made his choice. He fired the gun and the bullet whizzed through the air, striking its target. The lion fell to the ground next to Simon, dead. Its blood red eyes closed, never to be opened again.

"Brittany!" Alvin screamed, turning around to fire the gun again. Klaus had reached the limo and was pulling the screaming girl inside it. Claudia had already got inside and was yelling at him to hurry. Alvin fired again, but the bullet missed.

"NO!" he screamed, discarding the now empty gun to the ground and racing to the car. He ignored the pain in his arm, he ignored the pain in his back, he ignored the pain coming from the claw wounds on his chest, ignored it all, all that he cared about was saving Brittany. Klaus smirked before slamming the door shut. The limo roared to life and started to speed away. Brittany fought her way to the back window to see Alvin running after the limo.

"I love you Alvin!" she screamed as the limo sped off, leaving the injured chipmunk far behind. Alvin fell to his knees, tears flooding from his eyes.

"I love you Brittany!" he shouted, knowing that she could not hear it.

"Alvin!" Simon cried as he ran to his weeping brother. Alvin was still on his knees, attempting to crawl after the limo. Simon wanted to thank his brother for saving him, but he knew that would only make Alvin feel worse. He had saved Simon's life at the cost of his love being stolen. Simon bent down and pulled Alvin into a fierce hug, tears slowly starting to fall from his eyes as well.

"We'll get her back Alvin. I promise we will get her back" he said as he pulled his sobbing brother close to him.

"I don't' think so" said a voice from behind them. Simon looked up to see that the business associate and the guards had returned and were aiming their guns at them. Simon just glared at them while Alvin continued to cry. The man laughed and pulled off the safety on his gun. Suddenly a squad of police cars zoomed around the corner, lights flashing.

"Drop the weapons!" a voice yelled from a speaker on the car. The cars surrounded the group of criminals as they complied and dropped the guns. 6 police man sprinted from the vehicles and started to arrest the men, placing them in handcuffs and forcing them into the backs of the police cars.

"Simon! Alvin!" a voice screamed. Simon turned to see Dave sprinting to his boys, tears in his eyes. He pulled them into a hug which they both returned.

"Oh my god Alvin!" Miss Miller screamed as she and the other children approached. Dave was so happy to see his children he hadn't noticed his son's condition. As he heard Miss Miller he looked at his son and gasped.

"Inspector we need to get him to a hospital now!" Dave yelled towards Inspector Jamal who was helping the other officer arrest the criminals.

"NO, we need to save Brittany!" Alvin suddenly cried, leaping from Dave's arms. Eleanor and Jeanette rushed to him.

"Where is Brittany!" they asked worriedly.

"Klaus and Claudia kidnapped her! We need to get to the airport now!" he yelled turning back to Dave. Dave looking shocked then he turned to the Inspector.

"Inspector, Klaus and Claudia have Brittany we need to get to the airport!" he yelled. Jamal raced to the nearest car and beckoned them over.

"Get in!" he cried. The all dived into the vehicle and floored it.

Klaus and Claudia's limo raced into the airport. They didn't go into the entrance, instead they drove straight through a restricted area and out onto the runway. The headed towards their private jet.

"Let go of me!" Brittany screamed as Klaus grabbed a hold of her.

"Shut up you little rat!" he shouted and smacked her across the face. Her whole face went red and her tears intensified. He grabbed her again and held her arms behind her back then tied them together. He repeated this move with her feet.

"Stop it! Let me go!" she wailed frantically trying to free herself. Klaus hit her again then pulled a sheet around her mouth silencing her.

"That's better!" he laughed as she wriggled around, trying to break her bindings, her screams muffled by the gag. Claudia slammed on the breaks and the limo came to an abrupt stop directly next to the plane.

"Quickly Klaus get her inside!" Claudia shouted as she raced to the pilot to tell him to get ready for lift off. Klaus dragged the uncooperative girl from the car and slung her over his shoulder. Suddenly a loud noise filled the air and everyone stopped and turned to see the Jamal's police car whizzing its sirens, speeding towards them.

"It's Jamal! Quick get her inside!" Claudia hissed to Klaus as she realized he had not yet boarded the plane. Her voice knocked him back to reality and he complied. Claudia and Sophie jumped aboard as the doors closed and the jet exited the hanger it was stored in.

"Hurry! They're getting away!" Alvin screamed. Jamal slammed his foot as hard as he could against the accelerator. The car pulled alongside the jet. Klaus watched from the window then laughed as he came up with an idea. He pulled the gagged Brittany to the window so they could all see. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she tried to scream, but the gag prevented her making a sound loud enough to be heard over the jet's engines. Alvin looked out the window and saw her.

"BRITTANY!" he screamed causing everyone in the vehicle to turn their heads and gasp. Suddenly Klaus pulled her away from the window and laughed.

"BRITTANY!" Alvin screamed again, but it did no good. The jet started to rise up and within moments it was flying away. Jamal slowed and stopped the car, knowing they were too late. Everyone jumped out the car and watched as Brittany disappeared. Jeanette and Eleanor burst into tears as their sister was stolen from them. Theodore and Simon pulled them both into a hug and allowed them to cry on them as tears escaped their own eyes. Miss Miller covered her face with her hands as tears started to fall. Inspector Jamal growled then sighed and dropped his head. Dave stood still, tears sliding down his face. He just continued to watch as the poor girl flew further and further away. Everyone was sad, but Alvin took it the worst. He dropped to his knees and began to cry hysterically, covering his face with his left arm. Dave attempted to pull him into a hug but he pushed him away.

"NO!" he screamed. He had never felt such sadness in his life. The girl he loved more than anything in his life was gone, stolen away. He slammed his fist on the ground and screamed again. Simon looked at Jeanette for a moment, tears still in her beautiful emerald eyes. He kissed her head then let go of her. She looked at him for a moment, then saw in his eyes that he had to say something. She nodded and watched him as he approached Alvin. Simon gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Though he could barely see through his eyes because of the tears, Alvin looked up at Simon.

"I made you a promise Alvin, and I will keep it. We will get her back" he said kindly. Alvin looked at him for a moment then burst out crying again and wrapped his only working arm around Simon. Simon accepted the hug and allowed Alvin to cry. Jeanette approached and joined in the hug. Eleanor and Theodore were the next to join followed by Miss Miller and then Dave. The group all cried together holding Alvin. Inspector Jamal didn't know what to say. He knew that as sad as the group was, he had no idea where Klaus and Claudia had just taken Brittany, but he didn't want to tell them that. It would just cause more pain. He was about to suggest taking Alvin to the hospital when Simon stepped towards him.

"Inspector, I know where they have taken Brittany" he said, his sharp gray eyes staring directly at him.

"You do?" he asked surprised.

"They have taken her to Costa Rica" Alvin said through his sobs. The inspector stood still for a moment, then a smile crossed his face.

"Quickly, let's get Alvin fixed up at the hospital then we can catch the first plane to Costa Rica!" he said loudly. As the group headed towards the car, Jeanette turned to Simon.

"Simon… I missed you… so much" she said, giving a weak smile through her tear stained face. She was still upset about her sister, but she couldn't deny herself the happiness that she was together with Simon again.

"And I missed you" he replied. Their eyes twinkled and they moved together and kissed. Dave watched them. He was a little surprised. He knew that Simon had a crush on Jeanette, but he had never expected him to act on it, at least not yet. He turned around to see Theodore and Eleanor in a similar embrace, their lips intertwined as well. He watched the two happy sites for a moment then his gaze returned to Alvin. He had hopped off the ground and was proceeding towards the car. He was still crying.

"Alvin we will find her. I know how much you care about her" he said kindly, bending down to his son's height. Alvin looked at Dave then wrapped his arm around him.

"I love her Dave. I love her so much" he said faintly through his tears. Dave knew Alvin had always cared for Brittany. Though they always argued and constantly tried to outdo each other, he knew that Alvin would do anything for her. He had always protected her and cared for when others wouldn't whenever their fights got out of hand, he would always apologize to her and make her feel better. He truly did love her.

"I know you do Alvin. She will be alright. We will find her" Dave said as he gently rubbed his son's back, noticing the huge bruises.

"I know we will Dave. If it's the last thing I do, I will find Brittany. Nothing will stop me!" Alvin said determinedly. He took one final gaze towards where the plane had once been. The speck in the air and completely vanished.

"_I will find you Brittany. I will find you. And when I do, Klaus and Claudia will pay dearly for taking you away"_

Well this chapter was very interesting to write. Can the group rescue Brittany or will Klaus and Claudia have their revenge? All answers revealed in the next update!


	11. Chapter 11

**Pain of the Heart**

Simon watched as doctors and nurses tended to his brother. Although they had all sustained minor cuts and bruises, Alvin was by far in the worst shape. Eleanor had had her head checked and Simon's bullet wound had been sterilized and patched up. The wound was actually very clean, and the bullet hadn't hit anything major, it had simply gone straight through cartilage. It was now getting dark again. Alvin had been in the hospital most of the day, having his arm placed into a proper caste, having his wounds sterilized and cleaned, and having his back bruises thoroughly checked. He had needles jabbed into him and x-rays done on him. He had struggled through it all, demanding that they leave and find Brittany. He had put on such a fight that the doctors had actually had to sedate him so they could do their jobs.

Simon looked to the left of the waiting room he was sitting in. Eleanor and Theodore were snuggled together on a chair sleeping. Dave and Miss Miller were sitting further along, both nervous but waiting patiently for Alvin. Simon felt something wriggle next to him and he let out a happy sigh. Curled up next to him was Jeanette. Her head was resting in his lap and she had her arms around him. Simon looked down at the beauty in front of him. She was absolutely perfect in every way. Simon loved every feature about Jeanette, the way she always pushed her glasses up her nose, the way her hair was always in a messy bun, leaving a few of her brunettes strands to hang about her face delicately, he loved the way she dressed so simply, like himself, with just a dark blue sweater and a royal purple skirt, but most of all he loved her glistening emerald eyes. No matter how unhappy or sad he was, one glance of those sparkling jewels and his day was always brightened. Simon started to gently stroke her hair as she lay on him. Slowly a smile appeared on her face, but she remained asleep. Simon looked at her lovingly. Despite the terrible events unfolding on them and how bad he felt for Brittany, and Alvin, he knew that deep in his heart, he had finally found true happiness.

"Mr. Seville, we have completed the tests on your son, and he has regained consciousness. You may see him if you wish" A doctor said poking his head out of Alvin's room. Dave let out a sigh. Dave and Miss Miller carefully picked up Eleanor and Theodore careful not to wake them, and proceeded into Alvin's room.

"Jeanette, it's time to wake up" Simon whispered into her ear. Slowly Jeanette's eyes opened, and Simon saw her emerald eyes glisten. She looked up at him smiling at her and she blushed.

"Let's go and see Alvin" she said quietly and the two stood up and entered Alvin's room hand in hand.

Alvin was propped up in a bed. His arm caste was now in a proper sling. The make shift bandages that Simon had provided had been removed and replaced with proper bandages and all the blood that had stained his fur had been washed away. He had some patches on his face to cover some of the cuts that had occurred during his 'interrogation'. Dave and Miss Miller stood to the right of Alvin's bed while Simon and Jeanette stood to the left.

"Are they finally done yet?" Alvin asked irritated. Dave sighed before responding.

"Yes Alvin, they have finished" he said.

"Then let's go find Brittany" Alvin said and began to hop out of the bed until Dave stopped him.

"Alvin, we are going on a flight to Costa Rica in the morning. Until then you are staying in this bed and resting" Dave said firmly, placing his hand on Alvin's shoulder. Alvin glared at him for a moment then obeyed and lay back into the bed.

"Now then, Alvin, do you care to tell me exactly what happened after I left for Europe?" Dave asked lifting an eyebrow. Normally Alvin would have attempted to come up with some kind of excuse or tried to bargain his way out of punishment, but he was too concerned about Brittany to bother trying anything stupid. He just wanted to go and find her before Klaus and Claudia could hurt her. So he explained everything that had happened to them. How they had made the bet with the Chipettes, how they had flown around the world delivering the dolls, how they had been captured by the natives and almost sacrificed, how the Chipettes had come to rescue them, and the rest of the details of the last few days. Throughout the entire explanation no one else spoke. Simon and Jeanette nodded their heads at points to confirm Alvin's story. Dave simply stood still listening to everything being said. As Alvin finished retelling the events Dave let out a sigh.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Alvin" he said after a few minutes. He placed the still asleep Theodore and Eleanor onto the end of Alvin's bed before moving to his eldest son and pulling him into a hug.

"Don't ever do something like this again Alvin" he said, but he did not let go of his son. Alvin said nothing, he just hugged back.

An hour or so later a doctor entered the room. Alvin had been lying in his bed reflecting on the events of the last few days. Theodore and Eleanor were still at the foot of Alvin's bed asleep. They had unconsciously rolled towards each other and were once again snuggling together. Simon and Jeanette had also fallen asleep. They were sitting in a chair to the side of the room, their arms wrapped around each other. Dave and Miss Miller were also sitting in chairs, silent.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, I will need to ask you to leave" the doctor said calmly directing them to the door.

"Thank you doctor" Dave said quietly. He walked over to Alvin.

"We'll come and pick you up first thing in the morning for the flight. I love you" he said and hugged his son.

"I love you too Dave" Alvin said. Dave gently picked up Theodore and Eleanor and waited at the door. Miss Miller said her goodbyes to Alvin, then followed suit with Dave and picked up Simon and Jeanette. The two carried the sleeping chipmunks out of the room, saying a quiet good bye on the way.

Once they had all left the room, the doctor turned off the light s and closed the door. Alvin lay in the bed alone. He covered his face with his hands and began to cry.

"Oh Brittany, I miss you so much. They had better not do anything to you" he sobbed. He continued crying until he fell asleep.

The jet glided down over the tropical beaches of Costa Rica before coming to a landing at a private airfield. Brittany had cried herself to sleep, but the loud noises of the plane landing awoke her.

Well we're here, the tropical beaches of Costa Rica" Claudia said as she stepped from the plane, carrying a sleeping Sophie. The dog would not remain asleep for much longer. Klaus stumbled out of the plane, carrying the once again struggling Brittany.

"Oh for the love of god stop struggling you pathetic rat! No one can help you!" He growled at her, satisfied when she let out a whimper of fear.

"Klaus don't be so loud, you woke up Sophie" Claudia said irritated. Sophie gave out a fake moan, knowing it annoyed Klaus when Claudia defended the dog.

"Great, now I have two annoying fur balls to worry about" he grumbled glaring first at Brittany then the beaming dog. A limo pulled up in front of them. Claudia entered the car while Klaus proceeded to the boot.

"I want to enjoy my ride this time you little runt, so keep quiet or you will regret it!" he hissed at the cowering Brittany before tossing her into the boot and slamming it shut. He laughed as he entered the limo and it drove off towards their private estate. Brittany continued to cry. The ropes binding her arms and legs were starting to hurt and she still could not speak because of the gag.

"_Please help me someone!" _she screamed in her head. She had been taken away from her friends, from her sisters and from her love. She would never see them again. Soon she wouldn't even be alive. What good was she to Klaus and Claudia? She didn't have the diamonds they wanted and she had no other purpose to fulfill. She was probably only alive right now because they hadn't the time to finish her off yet. She continued to weep.

"_I'm never going to see Alvin again. I'm going to die!" _

She continued to cry from her puffy and red eyes when words began to cross her mind. Words that Theodore had told her once that had helped her when she needed it the most.

"_Brittany, if there is only one thing that can give you hope, then let it be this, Alvin has always loved you Brittany. My brother, your sisters and I have always seen it. He used to always challenge you and you would always fight, but he loved you. Whenever you were sad, he was there for you, whenever you were angry at someone, he would always be by your side. If you need something to hope for now, then hope that you and Alvin will be together again, because your hearts are so strong, there is nothing that can keep them apart"_

Remembering those words made Brittany smile.

"_Theodore is right. I have to keep hope. I will see Alvin again. I will be saved. Klaus and Claudia will be stopped!" _

As sad as she was, Brittany now felt strong. She could survive, Alvin would find her and they would be together again.

"_Please hurry Alvin. Before it is too late"_

As Dave was about exit the hospital he heard a voice calling his name from behind. He turned to see an exhausted doctor approaching him.

"Mr. Seville, I need to speak with you urgently" he said puffing. Dave looked confused but nodded. He mouthed to Miss Miller where he was going and re entered the hospital carrying Theodore and Eleanor with him.

"What is it Doctor?" he asked quietly once they were inside. The doctor looked nervous. Dave followed his stare and saw that the doctor was looking at the chipmunks asleep in his arms.

"It's ok, they're asleep. They can't hear you" he said. What he did not know is that Theodore was not asleep. He had been about to open his eyes and ask what was going on when he had heard the doctor calling. Assuming that it was to be a private conversation he kept his eyes closed and waited patiently to find out what was going on.

"It's about your son Alvin" the doctor said quietly, still a bit nervous.

"What about him? Is something wrong?" Dave asked concerned.

"No, no, his condition hasn't worsened, but…" the doctor looked at the ground. Dave raised an eyebrow and suspicion crept into his voice.

"What is going on doctor?" he asked. The doctor sighed then looked back at him.

"I didn't want to say this in front of him, but it needs to be said. I don't think Alvin should go with you to Costa Rica tomorrow"

Theodore had to use all his might not to gasp when he heard this. Alvin was desperate to find Brittany. He couldn't imagine how distraught he would be if he couldn't help find her.

"But… but doctor, he is desperate to go find Brittany. I can't leave him here" Dave said trying not to be too loud.

"I know he wants to help find that girl, but I am really worried. He has just escaped from a jungle with a broken arm and deep claw wounds from a panther, not to mention being beaten to a bloody pulp by thug. He needs to rest, and frankly I don't think that this is good for his mental state as well" the doctor said, seeming to get past his prier nervousness, resuming an authoritarian tone.

"Mental state? What's wrong with his mental state?" Dave said, this time almost shouting. Theodore was still fighting not to make a sound.

"I don't want to seem cruel Mr. Seville, but the boy just isn't thinking straight. He thinks he can go and save some poor girl from a group of criminals alone. I have a feeling that a lot of his injuries were sustained because of him protecting this girl, and while brave as that may be, it was not logical. These people have guns and have already proven with your other son Simon that they are prepared to use them. I don't want Alvin's life at risk because he won't think things through properly. I frankly don't believe that any of your children should be going on this trip, it should be only the police, but I can't stop you from doing anything. However as a medical practitioner I do have the right to prevent a patient from being released from our care if he is going to place his life in jeopardy. You may do as you want with the others, but I won't let Alvin leave tomorrow" the doctor said firmly.

"B-But he has to go. I can't do that to him. He loves Brittany. You need to let him go tomorrow. I understand what you are saying, and I will do everything in my power to prevent Alvin doing anything stupid, but you can't not let him go" Dave said pleadingly to the doctor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Seville, but it is for Alvin's own good. I can tell him for you in the morning, unless you wish to tell him yourself. With that I must leave you, as I have other patients to tend to" the doctor said before turning to walk away. Dave was about to say something when Theodore leapt from his arms, waking Eleanor in the process.

"How dare you try to do that to my brother!" he yelled. The doctor spun round and gasped. He had wanted to keep this from the ears of the other children.

"Look, I'm only doing what I think is…" he began but Theodore cut him off.

"I don't care. He loves Brittany and he would do anything for her. I know how he feels. If anything happened to Eleanor I would be devastated!" he shouted. Eleanor listened intently. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she had never seen Theodore so angry.

"Look I know he cares for this girl but…" he tried to say before once again being cut off.

"Cares for her! He loves her beyond anything in this world!" Theodore yelled. People were starting to take notice of the shouting and were approaching the scene. The doctor didn't know what to do. He was trying to help Alvin.

"He is only a boy, he doesn't know what love is…" he tried to say but Theodore screamed at him.

"Doesn't know what love is! I am younger than him and I understand it! I love Eleanor more than words can describe! I would do anything for her! Alvin loves Brittany with all his heart! How dare you try to deny his love! I have never seen him so upset in my life! Yet you won't allow him to go and save the one thing he cares about more than anything else! You're a monster!"

Theodore's voice was starting to crack from all his screaming. Dave was speechless. He had never seen Theodore like this in his life. Eleanor was so proud of him. He loved his brother, and he loved her. Theodore had been right. Love did bring out the best in him. Eleanor just wanted to rush to his side and be with him, but they had to resolve this situation first. The doctor was shocked. Never in his life had he had someone lash out at him in such a way.

"I-I-I don't know what to say I…" he stammered.

"What you will say is that you will let my brother leave tomorrow and let him save the love of his life!" Theodore growled. The doctor remained petrified for a moment then slowly nodded his head.

"A-Alright, I w-w-will allow Alvin to leave tomorrow' he said faintly, then walked as fast as he could down the hall and out of sight. Theodore stood still, panting. As the adrenaline rushed from him relaxed his stance and turned back to Dave and Eleanor. Dave's eyes were wide and his jaw was wide open.

"Theodore I… I…" he stuttered. Eleanor jumped out of Dave's arms and rushed to Theodore. She grabbed him and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was full of passion. Eleanor let out everything she had. Theodore had done something she would never have suspected him to be even capable of. He had defended his brother and admitted how much he truly cared for her. She could never have been prouder of her love. As they broke apart, Theodore started to blush.

"Oh Theodore that was brilliant. I have never seen you so strong and brave before" she whispered and pulled him into a hug, placing her head on his chest. Theodore's blushed turned from a light red to a deep scarlet.

"Yeah I was wasn't I… I told you Eleanor, love brings out the best in me" Theodore giggled. Dave was still speechless. He didn't know what to say. He had never been prouder of his son then he was now. He moved forward and picked up Theodore and held him in his arms.

"I can't believe you just did that for Alvin, Theodore. I am so proud of you" he said as a tear slid down his face.

"Thanks Dave" Theodore said, his blush still not fading. After a moment of embrace, Dave placed Theodore back on the ground.

"Come on you two it very late. We need to rest if we are going to help find Brittany" he said kindly. He started to walk towards the entrance followed by Theodore and Eleanor who walked together, Eleanor's head on Theodore's shoulder, their hands linked.

Well I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Although the situation is still sad, I wanted to write in some more about the relationships to try and lift the mood. I think I did a pretty good job, but that's your call not mine. Will Alvin be able to find Brittany, and what do Klaus and Claudia plan to do with the frightened Chipette? We'll soon find out on the next update! Also if I haven't responded to one of your reviews then I apologize. I haven't really checked in my email since last week. I'm so glad to see people are enjoying the story. The next update will be very soon so keep reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**It begins**

The limo pulled up in front of a beach side mansion. Klaus and Claudia stepped out from the car and stretched. They had been driving for hours and they were quite stiff.

"Klaus, get the 'baggage' will you. I'm going to go make some calls" Claudia said calmly and walked towards the front doors, Sophie at her heels. Klaus walked to the boot of the car and lifted it up. Brittany squinted as the outside light hurt her eyes. The night sky was slowly starting to fade, being replaced by a light blue.

"Come on, let's get you inside" Klaus muttered and dragged Brittany from the car. She wanted to struggle and fight, but she was tired, and she didn't want him to hurt her again. She needed to keep them happy as long as she could until help could arrive. If she angered them, she might not make it until then. Klaus slumped her over his shoulder and proceeded inside the mansion. It looked similar to the previous mansion, however it was more tropical themed, with wall colorings resembling beaches and palm trees.

"I bet you've been so cramped in that tight boot weren't you?" Klaus mocked as he walked down a hallway.

"Well, I think I know just what to do to make you feel all better" he laughed as he rounded a corner. A stair case led to a downstairs cellar. Klaus removed her bindings and threw her down the stairs laughing. Brittany bounced down the stones steps and felt pain rush through her as she hit the bottom.

"Whoops sorry about that" Klaus laughed before slamming the door shut. Brittany could hear a locking noise come from the other side. Brittany sniffed back tears and hopped up from the cold hard floor. The cellar was relatively big. Towards the right side were six or seven kegs of wine and to the left side was a wine rack with different numbers of vintage bottles. There was a dirty window to the back of the room. Brittany walked to it and tried to open it. As she had suspected, it was locked. She let out a sigh then squinted through the filthy glass. Most of her view was obscured by bushes and leaves, but towards the top she could make out the ocean under the clear blue sky. She looked at it longingly. Oh how she wished she was out there right now, enjoying the beach rather than being kidnapped and locked in dreary cellar miles and miles from her family.

"I mustn't give up hope" she whispered to herself, Theodore's words still echoing through her head. She started to pace back and forth trying to thick a plan to escape. She took a look at the wine bottles and the kegs and an idea came to her head. She could try it now, but she didn't know whether Klaus and Claudia would come and check on her. She decided to wait until nightfall when they had gone to bed.

"I just hope I last that long" she whispered to herself. She sat on the floor and did the only she could think of to pass the time.

"One cement tile, two cement tiles, three cement tiles…"

Dave was still asleep in his hotel room, as was Miss Miller and Inspector Jamal, but the chipmunks and Chipettes were wide awake, already planning on what to do next. Eleanor had told Jeanette and Simon about Theodore's actions at the hospital, which had earned the blushing chipmunk even more praise.

"Wow Theodore that was so brave" Jeanette exclaimed, as Eleanor retold the story for the fifth time.

"Thanks guys, but we need to get back to thinking of a plan to save Brittany" Theodore said. They all nodded. They were sitting in a circle on the bed. Eleanor was resting her head on Theodore's lap while he stroked her hair. Simon and Jeanette sat opposite to them. Simon had his arm around Jeanette pulling her closer to him, a move which she immediately welcomed.

"Well so far we know that Klaus and Claudia have taken Brittany to Costa Rica. If only we had some more information, we could formulate a plan" Simon said, rubbing his chin with his hand. The four chipmunks sat in contemplation for a moment when Jeanette came up with an idea.

"Hey, what if we used a satellite to track their jet. We could pinpoint exactly where in Costa Rica they are" she said excitedly.

"Good thinking Jeanette. Once we track down their jet, we can check through the area's house listings and find out exactly where they are staying" Simon said hugging Jeanette in joy. She blushed and returned the hug.

"But how are we supposed to use a satellite. Aren't they in space?" Theodore asked curious. Eleanor let out a giggle. She didn't exactly know how they could do it either, but she did know that it wouldn't require them going into space.

"All we would need is a computer, then Jeanette and I could hack into an orbiting satellite and use its radio frequency to track down the aerial code. Then once we have tracked them, we would just need to sort through the area's house listings until we come up with a match" Simon said loudly. Eleanor and Theodore still didn't really understand what Simon was proposing, but Jeanette and Simon were smarter than them and they had no other ideas so the two younger chipmunks agreed. Eleanor however was the first to point out a fatal flaw in their plan

"Um guys… we don't have a computer"

Jeanette and Simon looked at each other for a moment. Simon looked as if he was going to say something, then stopped and sighed.

"Why don't we just go ask Inspector Jamal if we can use his computer to hack into a satellite" Theodore asked happily. Jeanette and Simon glanced at each other.

"Uh, Theodore. Hacking isn't exactly… legal" Simon said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Oh" Theodore said before sighing. The group looked at each other trying to think of a plan. Suddenly Eleanor jumped up from the bed.

"I have an idea guys. Huddle around" she said. The group got up and circled her as she whispered her plan. When she finished she put her hand out.

"Who's with me" she said confidently. Theodore placed his hand over hers.

"I am" he said. Jeanette and Simon looked nervous but they nodded and placed their hands in as well.

"We're in" Simon said. The group raised their hands in the air.

"Alright team, let's move out!" Eleanor shouted, and with that they put their plan into action.

Jamal was slowly getting up from his bed when he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming" he said loudly before slapping on his robe. He opened the door to see Theodore looking up at him.

"Can I help you Theodore?" he asked surprised that the little chipmunk was up and about so early.

"I uh, need your uh help with something" he lied.

"Help with what?" he asked raising an eyebrow curiously. Theodore tried to think of something to say.

"Um… I need you to… to… come downstairs with me to… to uh… find out what time the restaurant opens" he said finally picking a lie.

"Why?" the Inspector asked confused.

"Because… I uh… wanted to get everyone something nice to eat and… uh… I didn't want to wake up Dave or Miss Miller, and I didn't want to… uh go down alone… and I thought that because you get up early that you might… uh… be able to come down with me?" Theodore said, hoping the Inspector would buy his lie. Inspector Jamal looked at him oddly.

"Um… alright I guess. Just let me get dressed" he said after a moment. He was still a little confused that the chipmunk had asked him and not simply woken up one his friends or his father, but he was up so why not. Theodore hadn't thought that would work, but was surprised when Jamal re entered his room and returned dressed moments later. Theodore led him down the corridor. When Jamal wasn't looking he turned around and winked at Eleanor who was poking her head out of the door way. When the cost was clear she waved her hand and Jeanette and Simon followed her to Jamal's room.

"Alright, let's do this quickly before the Inspector comes back" Jeanette whispered as she and Simon entered the room. Eleanor remained at the door to keep an eye out in case Theodore and Jamal returned. Simon helped Jeanette up onto Jamal's office chair and switched on the computer. Moments later they had successfully hacked into a TV satellite hovering over Costa Rica and gained the exact co ordinates of the Vorstien's jet.

"Alright Simon, now I'll start checking the list of housing in the area and track down Klaus and Claudia" Jeanette said as she continued to type furiously on the computer with Simon giving her instructions.

"Hurry guys, they'll be back any minute" Eleanor whispered from the doorway. Meanwhile Theodore was struggling to keep the inspector distracted. They had learned the time the restaurant opened, learned in exact detail everything on the menu, and now Theodore had just lied that he wanted to go to the bathroom before they went back upstairs. Jamal was still confused and was a little irritated. He wanted to get back to work and start trying to deduce where Brittany might be before they had to fly to Costa Rica. After Theodore reappeared a few minutes later he decided that he had had enough.

"Okay Theodore, we have found out what time the restaurant opens, learned what they are serving and you have finished going to the bathroom. Now I need to get back upstairs keep working before we leave for Costa Rica" he said firmly turning to head for the elevator. Theodore knew that he couldn't stall Jamal any longer so he just nodded and followed him to the lift, hoping that he had given Jeanette and Simon enough time.

"Here it is Simon. The Vorstien's own a private mansion on the beach front. I'm printing out the location now" Jeanette said as she hopped off the computer chair with assistance from Simon. She blushed as he lifted her down from the large chair. The printer started to beep and a piece of paper started to come out.

"Quick guys, here he comes!" Eleanor whispered loudly as she spotted the inspector and Theodore returning. The printer was nearly finished.

"Quick Ellie, go stall him for a second. The printer is almost done!" Jeanette whispered back. Eleanor nodded nervously and slipped out of the room.

"Good morning Inspector" she said politely as Jamal walked past her.

"Good morning Eleanor" he replied and continued to head for his room.

"Uh, what are you two doing up so early?" she asked thinking of the first thing that came to her head. Jamal turned back to her.

"Well Theodore wanted some company downstairs so I accompanied him. Now if you will both excuse me, I have a lot of work to do" he said. A split second before he could turn around, Jeanette and Simon dashed out of the room and closed the door, hiding the piece of paper behind their back.

"Good morning Inspector" they both said in unison grinning nervously.

"Good morning" he replied ignoring the fact that they were directly outside his door. He walked past them and entered the room, causing everyone to let out an exhausted sigh.

"Great now that we have the co-ordinates and their address we can find Brittany as soon as our plane lands in Costa Rica. They all started to head off to their rooms when they heard Jamal in his room.

"Hmm, why is my computer on, and why is it on a government website linked to a satellite?" he said loudly. Jeanette and Simon turned and looked at each other.

"Uh we must have left the computer on. Heh heh heh" Jeanette chuckled nervously. Jamal's door opened and he stared at them.

"Would you four care to explain something to me?" he said lifting and eyebrow. The four blushing chipmunks all grinned nervously.

Alvin waited in the hospital. A nurse had told him about Theodore's action last night and he was amazed. He didn't know how to thank his little brother for what he had done, but he needed to say something. But as happy as he was for Theodore, the main thing on his mind was Brittany. She had been gone a whole night. He wanted to make sure she was safe, but he couldn't. He had pulled himself together since last night, but he still felt like tears could roll from his eyes at any moment. Suddenly Dave, Miss Miller, Inspector Jamal and the other chipmunks burst through the door to his room all panting.

"What's going on guys, why did you rush here so fast?" he asked surprised by the sudden entry.

"We know where Brittany is!" Dave exclaimed as he sat down to catch his breath. Alvin immediately sprung from the bed and rushed to him.

"Where is she! Quick let's go!" he cried and rushed towards the door.

"Uh Alvin, you might want to get dressed first" Simon said. Alvin stopped and looked at himself. He had been about to sprint out of the room in nothing but a hospital gown. He blushed and turned around.

"Uh, yeah, right" he mumbled and grabbed the pair of clothes that Dave held in his hands before rushing to the bathroom. Once he had left Dave, Miss Miller and Jamal all turned to the four remaining chipmunks, who were once again grinning nervously.

"So, would you four care to tell me why you hacked into a government satellite?" Dave asked sternly.

"W-we uh just wanted to find out where Brittany was and that was the uh fastest way we could think of" Jeanette said blushing. The three grownups looked at each other for a moment. Jamal was the first to speak.

"Because you guys were just trying to help and you did manage to find out where they are keeping Brittany, I'm going to ignore the legalities of it this time. But that won't be the case next time. As worried as you are, I won't allow you to break the law help" Jamal said crossing his arms.

"Okay. We're sorry" the four chipmunks chimed in unison. Dave and Miss Miller looked at them and sighed. This wasn't the first time they had pulled something like this to 'help'.

Suddenly Alvin burst out of the bathroom fully dressed. He was wearing his regular red sweater.

"Alvin, you're missing something" Dave laughed before extending his hand to reveal his long lost cap. Alvin's eyes went wide in astonishment.

"You found it! I thought I would never see my cap again!" he exclaimed and placed the red hat on top of his short furry hair.

"Alright, now that we're ready let's go find Brittany" Miss Miller said loudly and the group started to leave the room, but Alvin held Theodore back.

"What is it Alvin" Theodore asked.

"One of the nurses told me what you did for me last night Theodore. I just wanted to thank you" Alvin said quietly. He placed his arms around his little brother and pulled him into a hug.

"You have no idea how much this means to me" he said as they broke apart.

"Yes I do. I know how much she means to you. I would feel exactly as you do if Eleanor was kidnapped" Theodore said kindly. Alvin gave him a warm smile.

"Now come on, we need to go find her!" Theodore said excitedly and the two rushed to join the others.

"456 cement tiles, 457 cement tiles, 458 cement tiles…"

Brittany had spent the whole day in the cellar counting the cement tiles. Klaus had thrown down some scraps of food earlier but he hadn't been back since. As darkness started to cross over the sky, Brittany figured it was time for her to try and enact her plan. She rolled one of the kegs over to the window so she could stand at height level with it. Next she grabbed a bottle of wine from the wine cabinet.

"I hope this works" she whispered to herself. She clambered on top of the keg and balanced herself.

"Well here goes nothing' she said. She closed her eyes and lifted the bottle behind her back. She swung it with as much force as she could muster. The bottle smashed into the window and both of the glasses broke.

"What was that!" she heard voice scream from somewhere above her, then rapid footsteps approaching the cellar door. Brittany dived through the open window and into the bushes. She stood up and brushed herself off before running off into the night. She heard frantic screams from behind her, but she ignored them, concentrating on running. She stumbled over a rock and fell to her knees. She felt a flicker of pain and saw that she now had a scrape on her knee and leg, but she ignored it, pulling herself onto her feet and continuing to run.

Klaus and Claudia were sitting comfortably in their lounge room discussing what to do next.

"What if we hold her for ransom, we could try and hold her for the 5 million that they lost us" Klaus suggested, swirling his cocktail around.

"Somehow, I doubt that they will pay 5 million for her. They wouldn't have been so excited about winning 100 000 if they were rich. I say we simply kill her and get it over with. The little runt has caused us so much trouble" Claudia responded stroking Sophie who was relaxing next to her on a cushion. Suddenly a loud crash echoed throughout the house.

"What was that!" Claudia screamed. The noise appeared to have come from the cellar so Klaus and Claudia jumped from their seats and rushed down the stairs. Claudia burst through the door to see Brittany climb through the broken window and out into the bushes.

"Get back here you little rat!" she screamed and raced back up the stairs and out the front door, Klaus right on her heels. As they sprinted outside, they saw the small Chipette stumble over a rock before continuing.

"Klaus go catch her while I call the guards!" Claudia screeched and heading back for the door. Klaus grumbled and took off after her. Brittany had gotten a large head start, but Klaus was bigger than her and had much more energy. Within moment he was right behind her.

"Stop you little weasel!" he shouted at her and dived towards her. Brittany looked at him and gasped, jumping into the air and landing on his back as he hit the ground.

"Leave me alone you freak!" she yelled angrily and started to run again, she made it to the end of the street when she stopped and looked back. A group of guards were piling into a car ready to chase her. She squealed and kept running. The car's engine roared to life and took off after her. Within minutes the car was upon her beeping its horn menacingly. Tears came to Brittany's eyes, but she kept running. The car pulled alongside her and a guard dived out from the window and tackled her to the ground. She screamed and tried to struggle from his grip.

"I've got you now you little runt!" he growled getting a solid grip on her arm. Brittany swirled around and kicked him in the face. He howled and let go of her. Not looking back Brittany sprinted into some bushes and ran to the beach, hoping the car couldn't catch up to her. She stumbled out of the leafy hedges and ran along the sand. She was panting heavily, but her fear kept her going. Suddenly she heard a gun go off and a bullet missed her by centimeters pillowing its way into the sand.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed through her tears and kept running, starting to zig zag in case another bullet was fired at her.

"Stop running you little pest!" someone shouted behind her and she could hear heavy footsteps coming towards her. Another bullet whizzed past, even closer then the last. Suddenly the car burst out onto the sand in front of her and three guards jumped out ready to grab her. Brittany tired to head back towards the bushes but she felt a hand grab onto her arm and pull her back, causing her to lose her balance an fall flat on her stomach. Before she could do anything her hands and feet were tied and she was thrown into the car. Tears burst from her eyes and she started to plead to be released. Suddenly the car jerked to a stop and she was thrown onto the pavement, landing at Klaus and Claudia's feet.

"You miserable little animal!" Claudia roared and kicked Brittany in the stomach. Brittany let out a yelp of pain and her crying became even harder.

"Shut up!" Claudia screamed and picked the crying girl up by the front of her dress. She slapped Brittany across the face threw her to the ground with a sickening thud. Brittany started to cry hysterically as pain raced through her.

"Klaus gag the little runt and lock her in a cupboard, then we'll figure out what to do with her!" Claudia growled, giving Brittany another hard kick. Klaus pulled a sheet from out of his pocket and gagged the struggling Brittany before roughly picking her up and pulling her into the house.

"You should have just stayed quiet in the cellar you stupid fur ball!" he hissed and pelted her into a dark cupboard at the end of the hall. Brittany slammed into the wall and let out a scream of pain. Klaus shut the door and locked it, leaving the crying Chipette in complete darkness.

"_Oh god they're going to kill me!" _she wailed to herself. Her tears couldn't be stopped and she still hurt all over.

"_Please help me someone!" _she prayed, hoping that someone would find her.

"_Alvin please save me, I need you!"_

The group's plane landed and they rushed to the group of waiting policemen.

"Inspector Jamal we have the address you sent us, quickly hop in and we we'll there in minutes!" the officer yelled as the group approached. The all jumped into the car and it took off along the dark road.

"_Hold on Brittany, I'm coming!"_ Alvin thought, hoping that they weren't too late.

Well that was an exciting chapter. I wasn't sure about the Brittany escape attempt but now I'm glad I put it in. It added a little spice! Can Alvin and the gang get there in time to save Brittany, or will Klaus and Claudia finish the poor Chipette off once and for all? We'll find out on the next update!


	13. Chapter 13

**Love makes us do crazy things**

Claudia threw another vase at the wall. The vase smashed into pieces and scattered over the floor.

"That disgusting rodent!" she screamed looking around for something else to throw.

"Claudia, please half the country will hear" Klaus winced trying to block out her screaming. Sophie was on the floor pulling a cushion over her head in attempt to stop the noise, but it was failing.

"What are we going to do with that thing?" She screamed pointing down the hall to the cupboard storing Brittany.

"Why not just kill her and be done with it" Klaus asked sighing. Claudia turned to him and made two fists with her hands. They were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"No we can't just kill her! After everything she has put us through! That would be too easy! She humiliated us! We need to finish her off in a humiliating way to have our revenge!" She howled taking a step towards him. Klaus shuddered and stepped back. Sophie didn't like Klaus in any way, but she knew that this time, he had the right idea. The small dog started to back out of the room too.

"Well what do you suggest we do then?" Klaus asked nervously as he backed up into a wall.

"Why am I always the one to come up with everything!" she screeched turning away from him and stalking back towards the center of the room. When she wasn't looking, Klaus let out a sigh of relief. Claudia stood around steaming for a moment, then suddenly she calmed down and turned back to Klaus with a malevolent smile.

"I noticed earlier in the cellar, the little brat seemed to like the ocean. Well why don't we let her out there for a swim" she said in a normal voice, her expression unwavering.

"A-a swim? How will that help?" Klaus asked stunned at Claudia's suggestion.

"Well, I know she seems to enjoy fashion, so why don't we give her the latest trend for her little swim. A nice pair of cement shoes!" Claudia started to cackle and her evil laughter filled the room. Klaus pretended to laugh, but he was still scared that any second Claudia could snap back to an angry demeanor. When the laughter died down, she turned back to Klaus with a serious expression on her face.

"Go get the girl. I'll get the boat prepared" she hissed and walked out of the room. Klaus hesitated for a moment then regained his posture and obediently went to fetch Brittany.

Brittany had heard everything. She was panicking.

"_Oh god they're going to kill me!"_ her mind echoed. Her tears would not stop and she struggled as hard as she could against the bindings on her arms and legs. Klaus opened the cupboard with an evil smirk on his face.

"Come on girly, let's go for a nice swim" he laughed and grabbed the back of her dress. He dragged her squirming from the cupboard and pulled her along the floor. Suddenly a low sound could be heard appearing from outside. It started to get louder and louder and Klaus started to panic.

"Oh no!" he yelled as the police sirens filled the air.

"Claudia we have company!" he shouted and dashed outside with Brittany dangling behind him, screaming to be heard through her gag.

The police car skidded to a halt in front of the mansion. Two more followed and stopped as well.

"Quickly we need to find Brittany!" Alvin yelled and jumped from the car. Everyone followed his move and dashed towards the front doors. Inspector Jamal ran shoulder first into the door smashing it open. The four police officers with them all raised their guns as the doors flew open. No one was in sight. Alvin tried to sprint ahead but Jamal grabbed his shoulder.

"No, stay with us, this is too dangerous" he whispered loudly. The group quickly but quietly started to run through the mansion. They raced along a hallway until it split into two sections, a left path and a right path. They split into two teams. Inspector Jamal and two of the police officers went down a hallway to the right, followed by Miss Miller, Theodore and Eleanor, all three of which seemed to be scared out of their minds. The rest of the team went down the left down the path, not slowing down. Suddenly Alvin glimpsed movement through a window. He peered out and gasped when he saw Klaus and Claudia dragging Brittany to a boat.

"They're outside! We have to hurry!" Alvin shouted and ran down the hallway faster than he had ever run in his life. The two officers looked at each other then sprinted after him, Dave, Simon and Jeanette following behind.

Klaus dumped Brittany into the boat and turned back to grab the cement. The boat was resting next to a small dock at the back of the mansion. It was not a huge boat but it was larger than a dinghy.

"Quickly Klaus, they will get here any second now!" Claudia hissed angrily as she climbed into the boat.

"I know, I know!" he grumbled back and picked up the bag. He was just spinning around to return to the boat when Alvin and the two police officers burst through the back doors.

"Brittany!" Alvin shouted and ran towards her. Brittany's eyes widened and she tried to yell and struggle against her bindings.

"_He did come for me!"_ she screamed in her head as she continued to try and break the ropes, but to no success. Claudia growled at the police officers then turned and hit the accelerator on the boat.

"Claudia wait!" Klaus cried and dropped the bag of cement. He tried to rush towards the boat but one of the officers tackled him to the ground.

"Stop!" the other officer yelled and began firing at the boat as it began to speed away. Claudia ducked down and the bullets harmlessly pinged off the hull of the vessel.

"BRITTANY!" Alvin screamed and he ran towards the boat as fast as he could. As the boat exited the dock it was in, Alvin leapt from the platform and made a grab for the back of the vessel.

"No you don't fur ball!" Claudia growled and reached up to the wheel and spun the boat to the left. Alvin's hand missed the back of the boat by centimeters. He plunged into the freezing water as the boat started to speed off into the night.

"Brittany NO!" he shouted and attempted to swim after the boat with his only moving hand, but he wasn't fast enough and within minutes the boat was gone. He heard a splash and felt strong arms grab around him and try to pull him towards the shore. He attempted to struggle free, but the arms were too powerful and he was pulled back ashore. Dave, Simon and Jeanette waited on the dock. Jeanette was crying and Simon was holding her fiercely, trying to hold back his own tears. They were too late. Claudia had Brittany and they had no idea where they were going to go.

The police officer gently placed Alvin down on the dock.

"No we need to save Brittany!" he cried and attempted to dive back into the water, but Dave raced forward and grabbed him. The other officer still had Klaus pinned to the ground struggling.

"Get off me you brute!" he growled and started to try and roll, the police officer held him down and placed a pair of hand cuffs on him.

"Klaus Vorstien you are under arrest for diamond smuggling, kidnapping, assault and evading the police" the police officer said sternly, getting to his feet and pulling the criminal up with him. The other team raced outside after they had heard the commotion.

"What happened, where is Claudia and Brittany?" Jamal asked looking around.

"Claudia escaped in a boat and sh-she t-t-t-took B-B-Brittany!"Jeannette wailed and continued to cry onto Simon who refused to let her go. Tears started to drip from Eleanor's eyes and she grabbed onto Theodore. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Where did Claudia take Brittany?" Alvin screamed from Dave's arms. Klaus just laughed faintly at the angry chipmunk.

"Why should I tell you anything?" He said finishing his laugh and gave an evil smirk. Suddenly Alvin broke free of Dave's grip and ran screaming at Klaus. He leapt up and tackled him to the ground, punching him in the face.

"Where is she?" he screamed again, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Klaus tried to knock Alvin away, but with his arms cuffed behind his back, he had no way to get the chipmunk off him. Alvin screamed the question again and again, mercilessly hitting Klaus in the face. Dave tried to pull him off, but Alvin knocked his arm away and kept hitting Klaus. Klaus groaned in pain as Alvin's fist connected with his nose and he felt it snap. Blood gushed out.

"Ok ok!" he yelled. He now had a black eye, a broken nose and bruises all over his face. Alvin jumped off him and glared at him angrily, tears still streaming down his face.

"She has taken Brittany out to the reef for a little 'deep sea diving'" he spat. Alvin shook his fist in rage and tried to jump at Klaus again, but this time Dave managed to get a decent grip on him and stopped him.

"Alright, I'll call in a helicopter and some police boats. Quick, we need to get back to the station before Claudia hurts Brittany!" Jamal shouted. The four police officers pushed Klaus onwards and locked him in one of the police cars, while the Jamal and the gang took a different car and took off for the station.

"_Hang on Brittany I'm coming!"_ Alvin shouted in his head as the car sped off towards the station.

Claudia slowed the boat and came to a stop along a rocky cliff next to the reef. Without the cement she wasn't sure what to do next. Brittany continued to squirm and struggle in her binds.

"Stop moving you little rodent you're making the boat shake!" Claudia growled at the Chipette. Brittany started to cower. Claudia continued to ponder when she came up with an idea. She looked around the boat and grabbed some rope.

"I may not have any cement, but I have the next best thing" she laughed and grabbed the boats anchor. Brittany stared at it with eyes wide open. Tears started to pour from her eyes and she started to shake her head and try to plead through her gag. Claudia just watched her and laughed.

"You will regret ever messing with me you little rat!" she laughed evilly and tied the rope around Brittany's feet. Then she tied the other end to the anchor.

The police car pulled up in front of the station. The gang poured out and raced towards the doors.

"Wait here. I'll get the chopper ready and meet you there. When the other officers show up they will get the boats ready and take you to the reef" Jamal said as he reached the door. The group nodded. Moments later they heard the buzz of the helicopter blades from on top of the roof. The two other police cars showed up and the officers dragged Klaus from the car.

"You stupid rats will be too late. Claudia will kill your little friend before you can do anything to stop her" he growled. Before anyone could stop them, Jeanette and Eleanor raced over jumped at Klaus. The surprised officers let him go as he was tackled to the floor. Eleanor started punching Klaus in the chest while Jeanette was kicking him hard in the ribs.

"You hurt our sister you monster!" they screamed in unison and continued to beat him. Klaus howled in agony. Despite their size, the little chipmunks were really hurting him. He could still feel blood dripping from his nose from his earlier beating. Simon and Theodore rushed over and pulled them away.

"He's not worth it" Simon said sternly. Tears sprung from their eyes and the girls grabbed their counterparts and started to hug them.

One of the officers recovered from his shock and pulled the criminal to his feet and forced Klaus into the station. The other three officers turned to Dave and Miss Miller.

"Quick follow us. We'll get the boats going!" they shouted over the buzz of the helicopter blades which were now very loud. As the group proceeded to the back of the station, they watched as Jamal took off and starting flying towards the reef. Suddenly speakers on the helicopter blared.

"Alright, I'll meet you there!" he yelled and flew away. The gang walked down to a dock at the back of the station. Three boats were lined up. The gang all piled into them. Dave, Theodore and Eleanor were in the first boat, Miss Miller, Simon and Jeanette in the second and Alvin in the last. Each of the three officers jumped into a boat and started the sirens.

"Alright, hold on!" the first one shouted and the three boats roared to life and took off out into the open water. After a few minutes later they saw the reef. It was a large expanse of water with colorful coral below. The night sky hovered over them as they searched. Small rocky ledges jutted out from the sand and made a large maze out of the reef. As the boats looked around they suddenly heard Jamal in his helicopter shouting.

"Freeze Claudia you are under arrest!"

The gang sped around the coral outcroppings and headed towards the sound of Jamal's chopper. Everyone gasped when they saw what was going on.

Claudia finished tying the rope to the anchor and turned back to the crying Chipette.

"Well this is it. Any last words?" she sneered, ripping the gag from Brittany's mouth.

"Please don't do this! Don't kill me please!" Brittany begged. Claudia just let an evil grin cross her face.

"Well, let's hope you're a strong swimmer" she laughed and grabbed Brittany. She screamed and continued her pointless struggle against her bindings. Claudia just laughed. Suddenly a buzzing noise filled the air and large spotlight descended on them.

"Freeze Claudia you are under arrest!" she heard Jamal shout from the helicopter hovering over her.

"Say good bye to Brittany Jamal!" she shrieked and tossed Brittany into the freezing water. She coughed and sputtered trying to stay afloat without the use of her arms or legs. Suddenly the three police boats zoomed into action and charged towards Claudia's boat.

"Now she dies!" Claudia screamed and grabbed the anchor. She watched the horrified expressions on everyone's faces for a split second before plunging the anchor into the water.

"Alvin help me!" Brittany screamed before she was dragged under.

"BRITTANY!" Alvin yelled and before anyone could stop him. He dived into the freezing waters. Claudia watched the red clad chipmunk laughing then started the engine and began her escape. Jamal's helicopter sped after her, and the boat with no one aboard now but a lone police officer followed in pursuit. The two remaining boats circled over the area where Brittany was dropped.

"Oh god! Quickly we have to save her!" Dave shouted.

Alvin swam through the dark water as fast as he could. The freezing water pierced his skin, but he ignored it. He felt his right arm hurt as the sling around his neck snapped and the casted arms simply lay slack neck to him. His cap floated off his head moments after he had hit the water. He felt the pressure of the water squeezing him, forcing his claw wounds to reopen even after all the proper medical treatment. He ignored all the pain he was experiencing. All he thought about was getting to Brittany. He heard a thunk somewhere in the water in front of him and guessed that the anchor had hit the bottom. He continued swimming, using all the strength he had to force himself faster through the water. Then he saw her. The anchor was lodged precariously on the side of a coral outcropping. Below was a dark chasm, so dark he couldn't see the bottom. Brittany was struggling to keep her breath as she fought against the ropes holding her.

"_Hold on Brittany, I'm coming!"_ Alvin wanted to scream, but instead he just prayed that he could reach her in time. As he approached her, Brittany's eyes widened. Alvin grabbed her and started to untie her hands as fast as he could. Once they were undone, Alvin moved to her legs and started to undo the rope around them. Suddenly Brittany started to convulse, struggling to keep her breath. She needed air. The anchor started to sway and slip from the coral. Alvin's eyes widened and he struggled to undo the rope faster. The anchor made one final sway then started to plummet down into the chasm. A split second before it fell, Alvin managed to undo the rope. As the rope was untied, Alvin shoved her up as hard as he could. She began to float upwards. He swam to her side and grabbed her arms with his. He kicked as hard as he could, feeling his lungs on the edge of bursting.

Dave and the others looked around at the water's surface. They had all piled into one boat. The police officers were about to dive into the water, when they saw a disturbance. Suddenly Alvin burst out of the water, an unconscious Brittany with him. The officer's dived into the water and pulled them out. Alvin was coughing and spluttering, but he moved to Brittany's side. She wasn't breathing. Before anyone else could move he started to perform CPR.

"Hold on Brittany, Hold on!" he shouted. He thrust his hands up and down on her chest. He then placed his mouth over hers and gave her air. He then repeated the process. He kept going and going, but nothing was happening. Brittany just lay still, not moving, not breathing. Tears were falling from Alvin's eyes.

"Come on Brittany breath! Please!" he shouted, not stopping. He kept going until he could not anymore.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't look like you made it in time" one of the officers said sadly. Everyone started to cry.

"No Brittany no! I love you! Don't die! I love you!" Alvin screamed. He laid his head on her chest crying. Dave was crying too, but he tried to move forward and hug his son.

"Wait I hear something!" Alvin suddenly shouted. He listened again. It was a weak noise, but it was a recognizable sound. It was the sound of a heartbeat.

"She's alive!" Alvin screamed. He tilted her head to the side and seconds later and she started to cough and splutter, spurting water from her mouth. Her eyes were only partly open, but she looked up at everyone and gave a weak smile.

"Hey… everyone… what happened?" she asked faintly, barely above a whisper. Tears of joy were streaming down everyone's faces. They all rushed over and hugged her.

"Oh Brittany thank god you're alright!" Jeanette almost screamed, as she grabbed a hold of her sister. She never wanted to let go. Eleanor was the same. They both had their older sister back again. She was never going to be gone again. Everyone was so preoccupied with Brittany they didn't notice Alvin's face start to go pale. Alvin lifted up his sweater and looked himself. His soaking wet fur was drenched in blood. The bandages around his body were soaking and ripping off, the claw wounds still spurting out his blood.

"Brittany I… he tried to say before falling over unconscious. Dave turned around and saw him.

"Alvin!" he screamed and rushed to his son. Everyone else gasped when they saw him.

"Alvin!" Brittany cried out weakly. She started crawling towards him.

"No Brittany, don't move you need to rest!" Jeanette said loudly trying to stop her. Brittany just shrugged her grasp away and crawled to her love. He had once again risked his life to save her.

"Alvin" she said faintly as she approached. She gently rubbed his face with the back of her hand before she started to feel dizzy. She lay down next to Alvin and put her arm around him before darkness engulfed her.

"Quickly, we need to get to a hospital!" Dave screamed. The two police officers jumped into action. One of them jumped into the second boat and started it up. Seconds later the two boats were tearing through the water, speeding to reach the shore.

Claudia continued to cackle laughing. Her boat skimmed across the water at incredible speed. Jamal's chopper flew above her, its sirens flashing and its spotlight following her every move. The police boat behind her was performing similar actions.

"I just killed that little brat!" she screeched to herself, continuing to laugh manically.

"Stop you are under arrest Claudia!" Jamal yelled into the speakers. Claudia turned to face him, still driving the boat.

"You can't stop me Jamal! You have tried but you will never succeed!" she screamed. She closed her eyes and continued to laugh, ignoring the sudden warning calls that Jamal and the officer were shouting. She opened her eyes and screamed but it was too late. The boat collided with a large rock and was engulfed in flames. The explosion was so great that the police officer felt the boat rocking and Jamal's helicopter was buffeted back by the expanding air. Jamal looked own and winced at the horrific scene. Pieces of metal were scattered all over the rock and bits were sinking into the sea. The flames continued to billow and shone violently in the dark night.

"Well at least now she can't hurt anyone else" Jamal sighed and turned the helicopter around.

Alvin slowly opened his eyes. He was in a hospital bed. The room was bright and it appeared to be very early morning. He looked down at himself. His claw wounds had been re stitched and bandaged and his right arm was back in a sling.

"Alvin?" said a voice from his left. He turned to see Brittany was in the bed next to him, staring at him.

"Brittany" he gasped and clambered out of the bed and walked towards her. He climbed onto her bed and sat next to her a worried expression on his face.

"Brittany are you alright?" he asked. Brittany smiled at him, her ice-blue eyes glistening.

"I'm alright thanks to you" she said. Alvin smiled.

"You saved my life Alvin" she said happily and hugged him fiercely, a move which he returned.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried about you" he said tears starting to bream behind his eyes.

"I was so scared Alvin, but one thing kept me going" she said looking straight into his eyes.

"What was it?" he asked, staring back into hers.

"That you would find me and we would be together again" she said. Before she could say another word, Alvin brought his lips to hers and they began to passionately kiss. The two of them sat there together for what seemed like hours. It was all over, no more dangerous jungle, no more aggressive natives, no more Klaus and Claudia. Just Alvin and Brittany, together again.

The door to the room opened and the others walked in quietly. Brittany and Alvin hadn't noticed them. Dave smiled as he watched his son. He had never seen him look so happy. As the two finally broke apart they saw the others and started to blush.

"We're glad to see you two finally woke up" Eleanor said giggling.

"How long were we out?" Alvin asked as his face returned to normal.

"Two days" Simon said, smiling. The group surrounded Alvin and Brittany's bed.

"So did they catch Claudia?" Alvin asked when they had settled down. Everyone looked a little unsure of what to say.

"Well no but…" Dave started before looking down.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"Well, her boat crashed and kind of um… exploded" Simon said quietly. The group remained silent for a moment.

"Oh" Brittany said after a while.

"Well at least it is all over now" Alvin said as he paced his arm around Brittany and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Well not quite" Dave said smiling at the two, "We still need to stay for Klaus's trial. But there is a positive to this"

"Other than that sleazebag going to jail?" Alvin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. The trial isn't for a few more weeks, so we get to stay here on the sunny shores of Costa Rica, like a vacation!" Dave said excitedly.

"Really!" Brittany asked.

"Yep" Theodore said smiling. Brittany and Alvin looked at each then hugged each other in happiness. Inspector Jamal entered the room. He waited until the group had their happy moment together before he approached.

"Hello Alvin, Brittany. I hope you're feeling okay" he asked.

"We're okay" they said in unison before smiling at each other. The Inspector smiled before continuing.

"Despite what happened to Claudia… (He paused for a moment) we still managed to catch Klaus, and I have some good news. There was a reward for their capture" Brittany and Alvin stared at each other then back at the Inspector.

"Now, I know the race was all just a trick to get you to deliver the diamonds for Klaus and Claudia, but if you had managed to complete the task, one of you would win $100 000" he said still smiling. Everyone looked at each other then back to Jamal.

"Well, the reward for their capture was $100 000, so I'm awarding it to both of your groups. You get $50 000 each. Congratulations" Jamal laughed pulling out two checks from his pocket. He handed the checks to Alvin and Brittany, who had their eyes wide and their jaws hanging open. Finally Brittany let out a squeal of joy as she read the check addressed to her and her sisters.

"We got $50 000!" she leapt up and stood on the bed, pulling Alvin up with her, then the two started to dance around laughing, hand in hand. The rest of the group cheered and laughed with them.

"This calls for a celebration!" Alvin screamed and started to sing.

_Yahoo! This is your celebration  
Yahoo! This is your celebration_

_Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)  
Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

_There's a party goin' on right here  
A celebration to last throughout the years  
So bring your good times, and your laughter too  
We gonna celebrate your party with you_

_Come on now_

_Celebration  
Let's all celebrate and have a good time  
Celebration  
We gonna celebrate and have a good time_

_It's time to come together  
It's up to you, what's your pleasure_

_Everyone around the world  
Come on!_

_Yahoo! It's a celebration  
Yahoo!_

_Celebrate good times, come on!  
It's a celebration  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
Let's celebrate_

_We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right  
We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right_

_Baby..._

_We're gonna have a good time tonight (Ce-le-bra-tion)  
Let's celebrate, it's all right  
We're gonna have a good time tonight (Ce-le-bra-tion)  
Let's celebrate, it's all right_

_Yahoo!  
Yahoo!_

_Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
It's a celebration!  
Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

_Come on and celebrate, good times, tonight (Celebrate good times, come on!)  
'Cause everything's gonna be all right  
Let's celebrate (Celebrate good times, come on)  
(Let's celebrate).._

As the song ended Alvin and Brittany moved together and started to kiss. Simon and Jeanette followed suit, then Eleanor and Theodore. After everything that they had all been through, all the pain and the heart ack, they could now finally be happy. Klaus was going to end up being thrown in prison, they had all $100 000 and they were going to be staying on the beaches of Costa Rica for the next few days, but the main thing that made all of them happy, was that they had each other, from now and forever. 

Well everything turned out happy in the end. If you didn't know the song is Celebration by Kool & the Gang. I know I said earlier I wouldn't do another song, but honestly the scene called for it! There is one last chapter to update before the story finally comes to an end, so keep on reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

Dave sat peacefully in a deck chair on the patio. After leaving the hospital the gang received even more good news. The trial for Klaus wouldn't begin for another 6 weeks, so they had plenty of time to relax on the beach. Dave had made calls with his work and had notified the chipmunks and Chipettes School about their absence. The trial had just taken place two days ago and the gang was due to leave the next day. To everyone's delight, Klaus had been sentenced to life imprisonment.

"This is the life" Dave said quietly to himself enjoying the view. Instead of staying in a hotel, Dave had booked a holiday home directly on the beach. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun shone down on the sparkling ocean.

"Oh David, such a shame we have to leave tomorrow" a voice said behind Dave. He turned his head to see that Miss Miller had exited the house and come to join him.

"Yeah, but we do have to get back some time" Dave sighed. Miss Miller sat next to him on another deck chair. She looked around for a moment before her eyes centered on the children and she smiled.

"Don't they look so happy together" she cooed watching as the Chipmunks and Chipettes had split into groups with their counterpart. Eleanor and Theodore were playfully splashing each in the water laughing, Simon and Jeanette were sitting around a rock pool together looking at the tiny sea creatures and Brittany was lying on the sand sun bathing.

"Where's Alvin?" Miss Miller asked when she realized that the eldest chipmunk was missing.

"Don't worry, he'll be back any minute" Dave laughed. He knew where Alvin had gone and he was very happy for his son. He was about to do something very special for his love. Dave was still very excited for all of the children. They were finally all together. Dave had never seen all of them so happy. Theodore started to seem more confident, Simon seemed more relaxed and Alvin seemed less egotistical. He still boasted about himself, but in the 6 weeks they had been in Costa Rica, Alvin had only had one argument, with anyone!

"This is the happiest I have ever seen these kids!" he exclaimed in happiness. Miss Miller nodded then took a sip of the tropical punch she had made for herself.

Theodore laughed as Eleanor splashed him again. Eleanor let out a giggle.

"I'm going to get you for that one!" Theodore shouted happily and chased after her. Eleanor let out a scream of started to run through the water but Theodore caught her and started to tickle her. She laughed and laughed, trying to pull away. She started to splash him again and he let her go laughing.

"This is so much fun Ellie. I don't want to leave tomorrow" Theodore sighed. Eleanor walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Theo; we'll come back again someday. Besides I'm so excited about getting to stay with Miss Miller" Eleanor said kindly. The girls had accidently let slip to Dave and Miss Miller that they lived in a tree house alone. Dave had been worried at first, but the Chipettes were really upset. They didn't want to live in an orphanage again. Dave was going to suggest that the girls come and stay with him, but Miss Miler beat him to it. The Chipettes weren't sure at first, but they had come around to the idea when they realized that they would finally have a proper family, rather than being alone all the time. Theodore smiled at Eleanor then gave her a hug.

"Hey Ellie, why don't we go inside and make some drinks and snacks" Theodore suggested. Eleanor smiled and nodded her head. As they left the water and dried themselves off, Theodore noticed something. Just past the sand was a beautiful white and gold flower. Theodore had an idea. He picked the flower and turned back to Eleanor.

"Hey Ellie, I picked this for you" he said happily, extending his hands to show her the flower.

"Oh Theodore it's beautiful" she exclaimed and plucked it from his hands. She tucked it into her hair next to her ear.

"How do I look?' she asked Theodore turning her head, her pig tails bobbing slightly. Theodore smiled.

"You look beautiful Ellie, but you always look beautiful to me" he said. Eleanor blushed and kissed him.

"Theodore you are so sweet. I love you" she said. Theodore blushed a little then he grabbed her hand.

"Let's go make those snacks" he said happily. She nodded her head and the two walked back towards the house hand in hand.

Jeanette's feet were dipped into the rock pool as she looked at the tiny creatures. There were snails and starfish and tiny little crabs all in the rock bed.

"Look Jeanette, it's a crayfish" Simon exclaimed and pointed to a small blue lobster towards the far end of the rock pool. Jeanette watched as the small creature walked around for a bit before crawling into a tiny crevice in the rock.

"Wow. Now that all the bad stuff is over, this vacation has been so fantastic" Jeanette said as she continued to watch the small animals in the water.

"It sure has been. But the best part is that I got to spend it with you" Simon said turning to her. Jeanette blushed and pecked him on the cheek. Simon moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Jeanette, I'm so happy we are together now. I have loved you for so long, but I could never say anything because I was too shy" Simon said turning to look into her sparkling emerald eyes. Jeanette blushed again.

"I feel the same way Simon. I'll be sad to leave here tomorrow, but now that I have you with me, I don't think I could ever be unhappy again. Simon started to blush as well. They leant towards each other and their lips met. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment. They were on a tropical beach together, the warm sun glistening down on them. This was absolute paradise. As they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you" Simon said smiling and stroking her cheek.

"I love you too" she said back happily, enjoying the gently strokes on her face.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Simon asked.

"I'd love to" she replied and they both stood up. Simon kept his arm wrapped around Jeanette and she wrapped her arm around him as well. Slowly the two walked along the sand, enjoying the sunlight.

Brittany lapped the sun up, lying peacefully on the sand. Her hair was in its usual ponytail. When the group first entered the holiday home, Brittany had spent 3 hours in the bathroom fixing her hair. Every day since then she had spent almost as much time. She wanted ensure that her hair was never as messed up or ruffled again. Brittany moved her arms from her sides and placed them gently behind her head. Her pink rimmed sunglasses flashed from the light.

"Hey there gorgeous" she heard someone call her. She smiled and sat up as her love approached her. In the six weeks they had spent there, Alvin's arm had finally healed and they had removed the caste. The claw wounds he had sustained had completely healed. He had some residual scarring, but he didn't mind, they reminded him of his first kiss with Brittany. He was wearing a pair of shorts, a red Hawaiian shirt and his cap. After they had been released from the hospital, Alvin had gone for a stroll along the beach and found the cap washed up on the sand. Since then he hadn't let it out of his sight, in case he lost it for a third time. As Alvin approached Brittany he held something behind his back.

"Hey there handsome" Brittany called back. Alvin took a seat next to her; still not showing her what was behind his back.

"Brittany, I have something to tell you" he said taking a nervous gulp. Brittany cocked her head.

"What is it Alvin?"

"Well, now that we are just about to head back home tomorrow, I uh just wanted to uh… ask you out on a date" he said. Brittany smiled at him.

"Of course Alvin. I love you" she said happily taking his hand. He seemed relieved. He smiled back at her.

"I um… I got you a… present" he said and pulled the item from behind him. Brittany looked at it speechless, her eyes wide. It was a beautiful gold necklace with some encrusted pink rubies along the chain, but right in the center was a glowing blue diamond.

"I found the diamond stuck in my cap when Dave handed it back to me at the hospital while you were missing. I kept it safe and had this necklace made for you" he explained handing the necklace to Brittany. She accepted it. She looked at it for a moment before tackling Alvin over. The two rolled in the sand until they came to a stop with Brittany on top of Alvin.

"I love it Alvin" she said and started to kiss him passionately. The two lay on the sand kissing for what felt like hours. They didn't notice as Theodore and Eleanor approached them holding a platter of food and drinks. The two younger siblings blushed as they watched the happy couple. Simon and Jeanette approached them, curious as to what was going on. They kept quiet as they two watched the lovers together. Simon cleared his throat. Brittany was so startled she fell off Alvin. The two sat up and noticed all their siblings watching them. Both of their faces turned a deep scarlet.

"Sorry to interrupt. Ellie and I made some snacks for everyone" Theodore said, presenting the platter to everyone.

"Thanks guys" Alvin said as he helped himself to a glass of punch and some of the food. Everyone thanked the younger chipmunks and also enjoyed the snacks. After they finished their snacks, Brittany and Alvin stood up.

"Hey how about we all play a game of volley ball" Alvin suggested. Everyone agreed. For the rest of the day the six chipmunks played together. They played volley ball for a while, girls vs. boys. At one point the ball had gone out into the water and Alvin had offered to get it. He waded out into the water, trying not to get wet. No sooner had he grabbed the ball, then a man raced passed on a jet ski and Alvin was drenched in water. Everyone was cracking up laughing, so much so that Brittany actually fell over. Cheekily, Alvin splashed a huge wave of water towards her and she shrieked as she too became drenched. She laughed and dived at Alvin in the water, causing a huge wave that splashed everyone. Moments later all six chipmunks were engaged in a splash fight in the water.

Dave and Miss Miller sat on the patio watching them. They were having so much fun. Suddenly, he came up with the perfect idea for their last night at Costa Rica.

"Miss Miller can you keep an eye on the kids for a while. I need to go grab a few things" he winked and headed back inside. Miss Miller wasn't sure what Dave was planning, but she got a little excited herself. Slowly the sun began to set. The chipmunks had returned to their solo couple pairings. Alvin and Brittany lay together in a hammock linked between two tropical trees, enjoying the gentle sways from the breeze. Jeanette and Simon were curled up together under a tree reading, while Eleanor and Theodore playfully climbed a tree.

"This is just perfect. Thank you so much" Brittany said quietly re examining the necklace Alvin had given to her. Her fingers slid over the glowing blue diamond.

"That diamond is special Brittany. When I look at it, it reminds me of your beautiful blue eyes" Alvin said as he turned to face her. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.

"I love you so much" she whispered and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too" he smiled back and embraced her. They closed their eyes and let the breeze gently swing them back and forth slowly. Alvin couldn't think of a more perfect moment. He nuzzled his head so that it rested gently in her auburn hair. Brittany smiled and hugged him tighter.

Eleanor watched them from the tree and smiled.

"Don't they just look so happy together?" she sighed. Theodore sat next to her on a branch and placed his arms around her.

"They do look happy together, and so do Simon and Jeanette. But I'm happy just being with you" he whispered into her ear. She blushed and giggled before turning around and kissing him. While the kids were all preoccupied, Dave quietly crept past them to the sand. He placed down a pile of wood he had collected and placed a circle of rocks around them. He lit a fire and smiled happily at his work.

"Hey kids, come down here" he called out, and moments later the couples all approached him.

"You made a bonfire?" Alvin asked, watching the dazzling flames billowing in the gentle breeze.

"Yep, now wait right here, I have a surprise for you all" he said and rushed back up to the house. The kids all sat down in a circle and awaited his return.

"What do you think it is?" Brittany asked out loud.

"I don't know" Eleanor said. A few minutes later Dave returned carrying a ukulele, Miss Miller following him.

"I thought we might all have a relaxing song together for our last night in Costa Rica" he smiled. The group all smiled and nodded. Dave took a seat and so did Miss Miller. He started to strum the instrument slowly and soothing music started to play. The whole group started to sing.

_Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e_

There_'__s no place I__'__d rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I__'__d surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon_

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

There_'__s no place I__'__d rather be  
Than on the seashore dry, wet free  
On golden sand is where I lay  
And if I only had my way  
I'd play til the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon_

Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
It_'__s time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride_

Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out

Looking for the wipeout  
Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean  
Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

There_'__s no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And if I had one wish come true  
I__'__d surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon_

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

As the song ended the sun went down behind them and the stars seemed to sparkle in the night sky. Dave kept playing the ukulele and the group all listened in peace while Brittany and Alvin hopped up from the rest of the group. They made their way back to the hammock and lay down, listening as the soothing music rolled over the quiet ocean breeze.

"Alvin this vacation has been so wonderful. I'll be so sad tomorrow when we have to go back home" Brittany pouted. Alvin placed his arm around her and smiled.

"I'll be sad too. But the one thing that made this vacation special for me is coming back with me" he whispered.

"What is that?" she asked

"You" he whispered and kissed her softly. As they broke apart, Brittany stared into his eyes lovingly.

"I love you Alvin, with all my heart" she whispered and closed her eyes, laying her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too Brittany, and I always will" he whispered back and closed his eyes too. Within moments the young lovers were fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

And there you have it! The story has finally come to an end. I'm actually sad; I really enjoyed writing this story a lot. Believe it or not, this chapter was actually the hardest one I have written for so far. Even though I enjoy Romance, I really have a difficult time trying to come up with the right words, but I think I did okay. The song is Hawaiian roller coaster ride. The words are kind of weird but it sounds better when you play it. I know they're not in Hawaii but honestly have you ever found a song about Costa Rica? Anyway I just wanted to say thank you to Vilsy again for allowing me to complete the story for her, and to all the people who read the story. I got a lot of kind words and I really appreciated it. I intend to start another story, of my own creation, soon so I'll keep you all posted. I hope you enjoyed the story guys!


End file.
